Grand championnat 2
by Tenvalijenn
Summary: La suite du grand championnat 1
1. Présentation du Grand Championnat 2

Le Grand Championnat 2 est une fanfiction écrite par plusieurs auteurs dont certains se trouvent sur (Yanaril, Teñvalijenn).

Le grand championnat 2 est la suite du Grand championnat 1 (publié par Sesshy's wife)

et il est écrit sur le forum _Des fics et des lettres_

Le principe du grand championnat : plusieurs auteurs constituent des équipes de huit personnages dont l'un les représentants et les autres étant issu de livres, Bande dessinée, anime, jeux. Ces équipes vont alors s'affronter à travers des épreuves organisés par les juges sadiques.


	2. Equipe Caldazar

Disclaimer : Les personnages de cette fanfic appartiennent à leurs auteurs respectifs. Koga (InuYasha), Severus Rogue, Dumbledore et Hermione Granger (Harry Potter), Jacob Black (Twilight), Inoue Orihime et Kurosaki (Bleach).

Auteur pour ce chapitre : Yanaril

* * *

A Poudlard, école de magie et de sorcellerie de Grande-Bretagne, mondialement célèbre, une grande réception battait son plein. C'était le soir de la rentrée suivant la défaite de Voldemort. Le seigneur des ténèbres avait chuté quelques mois auparavant, et la paix, quoique encore précaire avec les quelques Mangemorts rodant pour frapper au moindre signe de faiblesse, était célébrée comme il se devait après une année de terreur.

On fêtait donc ce soir-là la fin d'une guerre et les héros qui l'avaient permise. Certains de ces héros étaient célébrés plus que d'autres car ils avaient cédé leur vie pour permettre de retrouver la paix si difficilement acquise. Ainsi, parmi l'assistance, les pensées allaient vers des personnes telles que Maugrey Fol Œil, Ted Tonks, Hestia Jones, Amélia Bones. Plus fortes encore, ces pensées douloureuses se dirigeaient vers Albus Dumbledore, l'un des plus grands sorciers de son temps, qui par ses directives, par sa vie, avait œuvré à la fin du règne de terreur de Voldemort. A tel point que si un témoin y prenait attention, il aurait presque pu palper la présence de l'ancien directeur de Poudlard.

Mais les autres héros de cette guerre, bien que blessés à jamais, arborant des cicatrices parfois si péniblement visibles, parfois si péniblement profondes, savaient qu'il leur fallait aller de l'avant pour que ces sacrifices payés par tous ne fussent pas vain. Ils n'ignoraient pas que pour cette fois, ils devaient reconstruire bravement un monde qui leur avait été bafoué.

Alors certains dansaient, riaient, discutaient avec le regain d'espoir qui apparait après une guerre, sous le plafond étoilé du grand hall de Poudlard. D'autres observaient silencieusement, dans un coin du grand hall, un verre ou pas à la main. L'un de ces derniers, était aussi l'un des héros les plus inattendus de cette guerre. Le plus critiqué. Severus Rogue se tenait donc seul près d'une grande fenêtre, préférant ne pas se mêler à des festivités à lesquelles il n'était pas complètement certain d'appartenir. Il observait ces autres héros, ce qui avait été acclamés et salués, ceux qui n'avaient pas les mains tâchées de sang d'innocents.

Parmi ceux là, un jeune homme aux cheveux noir jais en bataille, aux yeux vert émeraude, à la cicatrice en forme de foudre, se distinguait. Harry Potter était l'Elu, celui qui avait vaincu Voldemort de ses propres mains, celui qui avait échappé par deux fois à la mort qui lui était promise. De ce fait, il attirait la plupart des regards de l'assistance, car lui, plus que quiconque ce soir là était célébré. Il était admiré et envié de tous, mais il n'en avait cure. Tourbillonnant dans les bras de sa petite amie, Ginny Weasley, il semblait que toute cette attention l'indifférait. Il avait sans doute perdu durant la guerre l'espérance de vivre des jours heureux auprès de ceux qu'il aimait. Il avait même failli perdre Ginny Weasley, possédée par Voldemort lors de la dernière bataille. Alors oui, il devait à présent savourer ces moments privilégiés qu'il aurait pu ne jamais connaître.

Severus Rogue lui aussi ne détachait pas son regard du jeune couple. Néanmoins, il ne partageait pas l'admiration de l'assistance pour le jeune Potter. Non, bien malgré lui, il revoyait un autre couple, qu'il avait haï parce qu'il n'avait jamais cessé d'aimer la femme qui le composait. Lily Evans et James Potter, les parents même d'Harry Potter. Et voir ce dernier, le portrait même de son père aux yeux émeraude comme ceux de Lily, avec une jeune fille aux cheveux roux proches de ceux de Lily, lui évoquait des sentiments qu'il aurait préféré oublier. Cet indescrïptible sentiment de haine et de détresse, qui après tant d'épreuves franchies touchait à la mélancolie. Il se devait de tourner la page. Quand bien même cela faisait près de vingt ans qu'il aurait dû le faire, quand bien même, il savait pertinemment que c'était une bataille perdue d'avance.

Il se força donc à ne plus leur prêter attention et survola le grand hall du regard avant de s'arrêter à un autre couple adossé au mur en face. Eux aussi étaient des héros de guerre, les meilleurs amis d'Harry Potter. Mais contrairement aux autres, Hermione Granger et Ronald Weasley ne profitaient pas de la fête. Non, il semblait même que Granger était à deux doigts d'exploser alors que Weasley gardait un air buté. A croire qu'il n'osait pas inviter sa petite amie à danser, elle qui semblait avoir pris soin de son apparence, ses cheveux bruns habituellement broussailleux lissés dans un chignon élégant. De toute façon, cette situation n'avait rien d'anormal quand on songeait que la plus brillante élève de Poudlard avait choisi de sortir avec l'un des plus bels imbéciles de l'année.

Severus perdit vite son vague intérêt initial pour les deux Gryffondors, et s'arrêta alors sur un groupe qui discutait non loin de lui. Il se focalisa sur l'une des deux femmes qui le constituait, de taille moyenne, ses interminables mèches brunes ondulant sereinement sur sa longue robe bleue de soirée. Il savait qu'il la trouverait inévitablement, comme par habitude. Il avait après tout veillé sur elle, et elle sur lui. Sans cette femme, Severus ne serait pas là actuellement. Il serait sans doute mort que ce fut par un vulgaire Mangemort, Voldemort lui-même ou par sa propre main.

Il devait certainement beaucoup à Yana. Sa vie, sa réhabilitation en plaidant sa cause lors de son procès et auprès d'Harry Potter. Mais surtout, elle lui avait réappris de goûter à la notion d'espoir. Que ce soit en le recueillant malgré la chasse dont il était l'objet parmi les Mangemorts ou les Aurors, qu'en concourant ensemble au Grand Championnat ou lorsqu'elle se battait à ses côtés durant la guerre.

Elle n'avait pas été la seule à l'aider. Il y avait cette autre femme, qu'il sentait dans un petit coin reculé de son esprit, vivante, mais si lointaine puisqu'elle appartenait à une autre dimension. Nynaeve al'Meara, son Aes Sedai, était une femme tout aussi remarquable, mais si différente de Severus qu'il était improbable de les savoir Liés. Cependant c'était leur cas, grâce ou à cause, des pouvoirs de Nynaeve, pour le pire et le meilleur. Et même si Severus se languissait de son éloignement avec Nynaeve, même s'il savait que le jour où il la sentirait mourir, il serait dévasté au point de perdre l'envie de vivre, il ne regrettait pas d'être devenu son Lige. Ce Lien lui était précieux, car elle aussi lui avait appris l'espoir.

Yana, comme si elle s'était sentie observée, se tourna brièvement vers Severus, et lui offrit un bref sourire auquel répondit Severus par un soulèvement de sourcil. Elle s'adressa à nouveau à ses compagnons Nymphadora Tonks Lupin, Remus Lupin et leur fils Teddy, et plus précisément à l'homme qui gardait protectivement un bras autour de sa taille. Celui qui par son retour l'avait rendu aussi resplendissante, loin de l'âme en peine qu'elle avait été lors de la guerre à cause de son absence. Koga Ookami.

Ce dernier lui lança un rapide coup d'œil, ses yeux bleus ciel, montrant un certain ennui envers lui. Rien d'étonnant, c'était à peine si Severus et lui se toléraient, et cela seulement pour Yana. Severus n'avait jamais compris comment Yana avait pu tomber amoureuse de l'ookami yokai. Il avait été un tel imbécile lors du Grand Championnat, un jeune homme à peine sorti de l'adolescence malgré les nombreuses années qui avait vécu en tant que démon. En tant que tel, il avait tout pour se faire remarquer : des oreilles pointus, des yeux bleus déconcertant sur ses traits japonais, et une queue de loup qui dépassait malgré sa veste et son pantalon de moldu.

Malgré son antipathie pour le loup, Severus admettait au moins une chose : il aimait Yana. Au point d'attendre cinq siècles avant de la retrouver lors de leur séparation à la fin du Grand Championnat. Non, il ne pouvait nier les efforts qu'il avait fournis pour elle.

Yana ébourriffa les cheveux de Teddy, du même mauve électrique que ceux de sa mère. Elle était une amie de Tonks depuis un bal inter-écoles plus d'une dizaine années auparavant et était devenue la marraine de l'enfant qu'elle avait aidé à mettre au monde durant la guerre. Elle partageait ce rôle avec Potter, lui-même parrain du jeune Teddy. C'était une chance que le garçon tenait plus de sa mère que de son père, même si celle-ci n'était en rien assagie par la maternité. Au moins, Severus n'aurait pas à produire une double dose de potion anti-loup-garou à chaque pleine lune.

Severus se retint de soupirer. Avec la fin de la guerre, il y avait de fortes chances que le taux de natalité au sein de la population de sorciers de Grande Bretagne explose. C'était un phénomène qu'il avait déjà pu remarquer après la première guerre contre Voldemort. Ce qui signifiait une chose pour Severus : encore plus de mioches aux cerveaux en forme de passoire à qui il faudrait inculquer des bases rudimentaires de potions dans les années à venir.

Les Tonks quittèrent Yana et Koga pour rejoindre Arthur et Molly Weasley qui finissaient une danse, et le jeune couple se dirigea vers lui.

« C'est une belle soirée, déclara Yana quand ils furent à sa hauteur. Je me souviens encore combien c'était beau ici au bal inter-école. »

Severus acquiesça, et se retint de lancer une réplique acérée. Il avait fini par les limiter envers la jeune femme depuis l'époque de la guerre. Elle avait été trop mal au point à ce moment pour pouvoir les digérer avec le même répondant qu'avant. Peut-être qu'il devrait reprendre ses anciennes habitudes.

« Tu arrives à t'amuser ? »

Severus leva un sourcil devant la question passablement stupide de Yana. Ce n'était pas comme si elle ne le connaissait pas.

« Je ne vois pas en quoi danser et parler de sujets inintéressants seraient _amusant_.

- Tu n'es pas resté tout seul dans ton coin depuis le début de la soirée, au moins ? »

Severus hésita. Il ignorait pourquoi il se sentait obligé de répondre à ses questions. Il était resté trop longtemps auprès d'elle.

« J'ai vu Narcissa et Lucius Malfoy, il y a un moment.

- Et ?

- C'est bien suffisant, je pense. Je ne vais pas me mettre à socialiser avec tout le monde, juste parce que cela te ferait plaisir Yana. Et puis tu sais très bien que malgré ma réhabilitation, on se méfie de moi.

- Si tu te montrais plus engageant, Yana n'aurait pas à s'inquiéter de ta situation sociale non plus. »

Severus sentit la pique de l'Ookami, et si Yana n'avait pas posé sa main droite sur celle de Koga, il aurait sans doute continué sur la même lancée. L'antipathie restait malgré la tolérance. Mais il se reprit donc, et inspira une fois.

« Je te prête Yana pour une danse, leur annonça-t-il.

- _Prête_ ? se vexa l'âme féministe de Yana alors que Severus tentait de cacher sa surprise.

- Excuse-moi ? Qui te dit que j'ai envie de danser ?

- Oh, je t'en prie Severus. S'il y a bien une personne avec qui tu accepterais de danser, c'est bien Yana. Je me souviens quand vous aviez valsé devant tout le monde lors du Grand Championnat. »

Yana tendit soudain la main à Severus avec un fin sourire. Il hésita, mais après tout, il connaissait Yana. Il avait déjà dansé avec elle, et ce souvenir n'appartenait pas forcément à la catégorie désagréable. Oui, il pouvait s'exécuter si cela lui faisait plaisir.

La valse actuelle s'achevait et il prit donc la main qui lui était tendu. Il allait diriger la jeune femme sur la piste de danse quand il sentit la poigne de l'ookami sur son épaule.

« Souviens-toi, menaça-t-il à voix basse, une _seule_ danse. »

Severus se retint de lever les yeux au ciel, mais fut tout de même soulagé de sentir le loup le relâcher. Il n'y était pas allé de main morte, surtout en partant du fait qu'il avait habituellement la force d'un yokai.

« Je vais de mon côté trouver une cavalière, annonça-t-il comme si de rien n'était. A toute à l'heure. »

L'ookami embrassa brièvement le front de Yana, faisant lever les yeux au ciel à Severus. Oui, il pouvait se passer de ce genre de manifestation d'_amour_ qui courait à travers tout le hall. Un phénomène post-guerre, sans nul doute. La même ambiance était apparue après la première guerre contre Voldemort. A l'époque, cela l'avait rendu malade, mais sans doute que la mort de Lily en avait été la cause principale.

Comme si Yana avait senti le malaise dans lequel il s'enfonçait, elle serra brièvement sa main, et Severus se ressaisit. Il la guida vers le centre de la piste, prenant bien soin d'éviter Potter et Weasley. Il entendit les murmures et des chuchotements qui s'intensifièrent à leur arrivée sur la piste mais se força à les ignorer. Il se concentra sur sa partenaire, posant sa main gauche sur sa taille alors qu'elle tenait son épaule, sa main droite entrelacée avec celle de Yana.

Elle lui sourit, et la musique partit. Il la guida fermement, mais sans la presser, puis la souleva de terre, une fois, avant de reprendre les pas précédents. Il connaissait Yana, tout ceci n'était qu'une formalité.

« Tu es moins tendu que la dernière fois, dit-elle.

- Je te renvois le compliment », fit-il en la soulevant à nouveau.

Elle ne rétorqua pas et se laissa guider, puis reprit la conversation. Yana avait parfois malheureusement tendance à ne pas laisser s'installer trop longtemps le silence.

« Tout le monde nous observe. Koga et moi n'attirions pas autant l'attention. »

Severus prit le temps de regarder les alentours. En effet, même certains couples qui dansaient, se contorsionnaient pour avoir une meilleure vue sur eux. Certes, Severus admettait qu'ils devaient former une bien étrange paire. Yana avait été un autre de ces mystères qui étaient apparu lors de la guerre. Elle avait été à ses côtés lors de la dernière bataille contre Voldemort, elle, une sorcière française, quasi inconnue de tous, qui n'avait passé qu'une année à l'Académie de Beaubâtons.

Elle avait mis rapidement un terme à ses études de magie lors de ce qui avait été le Coup du Tiers, où la section du Tiers, la plus dépréciée, car constituée de débutants en magie dont une grande partie d'enfants de Moldus, avait massivement quitter l'Académie en protestation à son régime de faveur pour les deux autres sections le Clergé et surtout les Nobles. Pourtant, cette contestation n'avait apporté qu'un immense soufflet à l'ancien directeur de cette école, sans forcément en modifier le système, même sous l'ère de Madame Maxime.

Sa présence lors de la dernière bataille avait fait naître les rumeurs les plus saugrenues, que ce soit sur ses origines ou bien sur sa relation avec Severus. Bien plus quand il fut établi qu'elle vivait à présent avec l'ookami, l'un des champions de la cause des loups-garous. Aucune n'approchait bien évidemment de la vérité. Aucune ne soupçonnait que Yana détenait un pouvoir similaire à celui de Nynaeve qu'avait réveillé et convoité Voldemort. Elle canalisait la saidar, partie féminine de la Source Unique, un pouvoir d'une autre dimension. Mais sans la guidance d'une canaliseuse, elle n'en était qu'aux balbutiements de son potentiel. Comme dans certaines aires basiques de la sorcellerie comme les métamorphoses ou les potions.

Un éclair de cheveux noirs attira son regard. L'ookami s'était en effet trouvé une partenaire en la personne d'Hermione Granger. Severus chercha alors plus loin, contre le mur du grand hall. Il sourit presque en soulevant à nouveau Yana de terre. Voir Weasley fulminer le mettait de bonne humeur.

« Il semblerait que ton loupiot a trouvé une partenaire. »

La curiosité prit le pas sur Yana qui ne pensa pas à reprocher à Severus l'appellation qu'il avait donné à son compagnon. Elle le chercha parmi les couples qui dansaient et quand leurs regards se croisèrent, ils échangèrent un sourire.

« C'est bien pour Hermione, dit Yana. Elle avait l'air d'être à deux doigts d'exploser à cause du manque d'initiative de Ron.

- Weasley n'a jamais été quelqu'un de brillant. Je ne vois pas pourquoi il devrait craindre de se ridiculiser plus qu'il ne le fait déjà d'habitude.

- Sev ! Tu parles du petit frère d'un de mes amis, là.

- En effet, mais je ne parlais pas de Charlie Weasley. Bien que ce Weasley là eût aussi ses heures de gloires…

- Sev ! »

Il se tut, sachant que la conversation n'allait mener à rien. Elle était loyale envers ses amis, lui envers ses principes. Souvent, leurs loyautés respectives ne pouvaient que se confronter.

La danse touchait à sa fin, et Severus après une révérence rigide, se retrouva subitement dans les bras de Yana. Il était vrai que depuis la guerre… non depuis sa séparation forcée avec l'ookami, elle était devenue agrippante. Il avait cru que le retrouver aurait amélioré les choses, mais il avait visiblement tort.

« Yana ?

- Merci, dit-elle contre son épaule.

- Pour une danse ? Yana, est-ce vraiment nécessaire de…

- Non, pour avoir permis à Koga de me retrouver. »

Oh. Forcément. Yana avait encore du mal à réaliser qu'elle l'avait retrouvé, même si quelques mois étaient passés.

« Tu m'as déjà remercié.

- Je ne te remercierai jamais assez.

- Je vois. Yana, tout le monde nous regarde.

- Je m'en moque.

- Rita Skeeter est au bal. »

Et Merlin savait le nombre d'articles outrageants qu'elle avait écrit sur Yana et lui dans la rubrique potins de la Gazette des Sorciers.

« Je m'en moque, répéta-t-elle.

- Ton petit ami est, je te le rappelle, quelqu'un de possessif. »

Elle s'écarta alors, une mine soucieuse plissant ses sourcils, puis elle se détendit.

« Voyons, Koga a sans doute tout entendu. Il comprendra. »

Ah oui. L'ouïe du démon loup était aussi fine que celle de l'espèce dont il faisait partie. C'était d'ailleurs bien problématique si on souhaitait communiquer sans qu'il ne le sache.

Il accompagna Yana là où il s'était précédemment tenu. Il l'avait choisi au départ parce qu'il le mettait un peu à l'écart du reste des festivités.

« Ta vie au moins… se passe bien avec lui ? » demanda-t-il.

Après tout, s'il avait permis qu'ils se retrouvent alors qu'il était le Gardien du Secret de la maison de Yana, il se devait de vérifier qu'il n'avait pas fait une erreur.

« Très bien, acquiesça-t-elle avec enthousiasme. Bien sûr, nous ne sommes pas d'accords sur pleins de petites choses, comme la cuisson de la viande… Tu y crois ça, qu'il aime les steaks bien saignants ? »

Oui, il pouvait tout à fait y croire venant de la part d'un loup.

« Et puis je jure à chaque fois que je ne monterai plus jamais en moto ou en voiture avec lui ! C'est effrayant la vitesse à laquelle il conduit, mais… »

Elle rougit ses yeux baissés sur ses mains.

« Je suis heureuse de l'avoir à mes côtés… Si heureuse…»

C'était sans doute l'essentiel. Severus avait ainsi remboursé une part de sa dette.

L'ookami arriva alors, un sourire béat sur les lèvres, preuve qu'il avait sans doute écouté la conversation de là où il était. Il prit le bras de Yana et se posta près d'elle. Lui aussi était du genre agrippant depuis son retour.

« C'était bien cette danse avec Hermione ? demanda Yana.

- Très bien. Hermione Granger est très intéressé par la cause des loups-garous et pense travailler plus tard dans le secteur des relations avec les créatures magiques au Ministère de la Magie. Elle a de bonnes convictions. Si elle venait à monter dans la hiérarchie je suis sûr que le clan des loups aurait tout à y gagner. »

Severus leva les yeux au ciel. L'ookami pouvait parler des heures de la cause des loups (qu'ils soient de types garous ou pas), comme il avait pu le constater lorsqu'il avait surpris une conversation entre lui et Lupin. Yana fit mine à Severus de retenir sa grimace de dédain, mais il sembla que l'ookami ne lui prêta pas attention.

« C'était affligeant de la voir attendre que son copain veuille bien se décider à danser avec elle. Je me souviens de notre première danse au Grand Championnat, Yana. Je n'étais pas à l'aise pour le slow, mais tu…

- Par la barbe de Merlin, on ne va pas rentrer dans le sentimentalisme à outrance, rétorqua Severus. Le hall entier empeste de cette ambiance mielleuse que tout le monde semble trouver normale. Je vais plutôt patrouiller dans le château. »

Il les quitta alors, se dirigeant vers la sortie du grand hall. Là où il pouvait respirer autre chose que cette atmosphère de Saint-Valentin sept mois en retard. Là où il pouvait tenter d'enlever des points aux couples errants dans les recoins de Poudlard pour indécence dans l'enceinte de l'école. Surtout des Gryffondors. Il espérait vraiment leur faire commencer l'année avec un compte de points négatifs alors même que les cours n'avaient pas débuté. Oui, ce serait particulièrement jouissif.  
_  
Parfois, je pense parfois qu'on tire trop tôt le choix des maisons. Tu aurais pu être un Gryffondor._

Severus s'arrêta, incapable de comprendre pourquoi cette remarque lui revenait à l'esprit. Lointaine, datant d'une conversation qu'il avait eu avec Dumbledore lors d'un bal également. Il secoua la tête et se décida de reprendre son objectif initial d'enlever des points.

La chance fut avec lui, ce soir-là, mais pourtant, sans qu'il ne sût vraiment la raison, ses pas l'amenèrent toujours plus haut dans le château. Au sommet de la plus haute tour de l'école. La Tour d'Astronomie. Là où il avait tué Dumbledore.

Depuis son retour à Poudlard, il n'était pas allé sur les lieux de son crime. Sa culpabilité le retenait. Il se rapprocha du bord. Peut-être était-il là parce qu'après tout, cette fête était entre autre dédié au souvenir de l'ancien sorcier. Peut-être qu'il y pensait plus ce soir-là que les autres jours. Parce que… rien ne laverait le fait qu'il avait effectivement tué Dumbledore…

La brise du soir souffla en haut de la tour, fraiche pour une fin d'été, mais naturelle dans cette région septentrionale de l'Ecosse.

« Merveilleuse soirée, n'est-ce pas Severus ? »

Severus se raccrocha fermement au parapet pour ne pas passer par-dessus bord sous le choc. Il connaissait cette voix. La dernière fois qu'il l'avait entendu dans la réalité était à ce même endroit, suppliante, lui priant de l'achever… Ce n'était pas possible. Il ne pouvait pas être derrière lui. Il était à Valinor, l'au-delà, auprès de Gandalf. Il ne pouvait tout simplement pas…

Severus se tourna lentement, prêt à s'assurer qu'il divaguait. Et se trouva face à face avec l'homme qu'il avait assassiné à cet endroit même. Dumbledore était devant lui. Il lui souriait d'un air joyeux, une étincelle espiègle dans ses yeux. Sa barbe, longue, tombait sur sa robe de sorcier. Il paraissait tellement semblable au vrai Dumbledore. A un détail près. Il avait l'inconsistance d'un fantôme.

« D… Dumbledore ? fut tout ce qu'il trouva à dire.

- Surprenant, n'est-ce pas ? Je m'étais toujours demandé quel effet cela faisait d'être fantôme. Je crois que j'ai la réponse à présent. Severus… est-ce que ça va ? Tu parais un peu blême. »

Dumbledore semblait être sincèrement inquiet pour lui. Severus ravala une boule dans sa gorge.

« Que faites-vous ici ? N'êtes-vous pas sensé être à Valinor ?

- Ah j'espérais que tu me poses la question, d'ailleurs…

- Dumbledore ! »

Derrière l'ectoplasme de l'ancien directeur de Poudlard, venait de surgir Yana qui descendait des bras de Koga. Elle avait l'air aussi éberlué que Severus aurait eu s'il n'avait pas pris des années pour contrôler ses expressions faciales.

« Ah, Yana, Koga ! Je suis content de voir que vous êtes venus. J'avais également à vous parler.

- J'ai senti quelque chose d'étrange, expliqua l'ookami, quand Yana m'a demandé de repérer Severus…

- Ah, l'instinct des loups est tout à fait remarquable, n'est-ce pas Severus ? »

Severus se raidit devant le ton enjoué de Dumbledore. Il était hors de propos et cela l'agaçait. Un retour si brusque de sa victime dans sa vie avait tout pour détruire le peu de stabilité psychologique qu'il avait construit malgré son indélébile culpabilité.

« Ne changez pas de sujet, Dumbledore. Que nous voulez-vous ?

- Je vois Severus que tu es toujours aussi direct, répondit-il son sourire s'effaçant pour prendre un air plus sérieux. Je voulais vous faire une proposition à tous les trois. Est-ce que vous seriez partant pour participer à une nouvelle édition du Grand Championnat ? »

Le silence tomba, et Severus échangea des regards incrédules avec Yana et Koga.

« Vous n'êtes pas sérieux ? rétorqua Yana.

- Oh mais si. On ne peut plus sérieux.

- Nous sommes à la veille de la rentrée des classes, Dumbledore, reprit Severus. Et vous me demandez de quitter mes responsabilités pour affronter un concours alors que je viens tout juste d'être réhabilité dans mon poste de professeur ?

- Voyons Severus. Je peux toujours négocier un congé avec Minerva vu toutes les heures supplémentaires que tu as fourni lors de mon service. En plus Horace pourra très bien continuer avec toutes les années. C'est bien dommage d'ailleurs qu'on ne t'ait confié que les années supérieures.

- Peu de parents apprécient en effet que leurs enfants suivent l'enseignement d'un meurtrier, je vous le rappelle.

- Sev… »

Severus inspira profondément. Il n'avait pas voulu faire transparaître son amertume, mais vu la réaction de Yana, il avait apparemment échoué. Mais rien ne changeait les faits : Minerva MacGonagall n'avait pas totalement confiance en lui, même si c'était Yana puis Potter sous son impulsion qui avaient plaidé pour qu'il fût réengagé en tant que professeur. Il serra les poings et se contenta d'observer sans vraiment le voir le lac adjacent du château. Ce fut Yana qui reprit la parole.

« Et mon travail, Dumbledore ? Je ne peux pas le quitter ainsi…

- Voyons Yana, je suis sûr que c'est le moment pour toi de prendre un congé sabatique. Bien évidemment, il faudra juste que tu appelles tes parents. Nous ne voudrions pas que des problèmes similaires à ta disparition lors du premier Grand Championnat apparaissent. Nous n'avons plus de Retourneur de Temps pour réparer ce genre d'évènements.

- Mais… mais…

- Et puis ce sera pour toi et Koga une sorte de lune de miel. »

Yana resta estomaquée, tandis que l'ookami offrit un sourire béat, sans nul doute à l'idée de lune de miel.

« Ceci étant fait, nous constituons une équipe de quatre membres. Yana et Severus vous appartiendrez à la catégorie magie, et Koga à la vitesse. S'il vous me le permettez, j'appartiendrais à celle de l'intelligence tout en assumant au mieux le rôle de capitaine. »

L'ookami fut le seul à acquiescer avec entrain. Pourtant, Yana lança un coup d'œil furtif à Severus.

« Allez-vous contacter les autres membres de notre équipe ? Parn, Mat, Deedlit, Gandalf, et… Nynaeve ? »

Le cœur de Severus battit plus rapidement. Bien évidemment, revoir Nynaeve l'aurait… soulagé. Il ne percevait que peu les sentiments de son Aes Sedai, loin, dans cette autre dimension. Seulement lorsqu'ils étaient trop forts. Cela arrivait régulièrement depuis quelques temps, et Severus ne pouvait que supposer que la Dernière Bataille, Tarmon Gaidon était enclenchée là bas. Et même si elle devait bien être entourée, en particulier par son mari, Severus craignait le jour où il ne sentirait plus la bulle d'émotions et de vie dans le coin de sa tête.

Cela aurait bien trop de conséquences pour lui-même que de perdre son Aes Sedai.

Toutefois, il n'avait pas le droit de l'arracher à son univers.

« Nynaeve a sans doute trop à faire dans son monde avec la Dernière Bataille. Qui plus est, je suis certain qu'elle est accaparée par son mari.

- Oui, et puis… le pouvoir des Trois Anneaux Elfiques a faibli, expliqua Dumbledore. Il ne peut plus appeler des personnes vivant dans des dimensions différentes, je le crains. Gandalf se repose encore également, donc je suis le seul à venir. Et encore, parce que certaines personnes détiennent suffisamment de regrets à mon égard pour me ramener dans cette forme. »

Severus fit tout pour ignorer le sous-entendu qui le concernait. Etrangement, il trouva son salut chez l'ookami qui changea de conversation.

« J'ai un ami qui pourrait faire partie de la catégorie force. Il s'appelle Jacob Black, et vit aux Etats-Unis. C'est un loup, également, de la tribu des Quileutes.

- Ce serait parfait, déclara Dumbledore. Yana nous fera Voyager jusqu'à lui dès qu'on aura son accord.

- C'est une longue distance, reprocha Yana. Je ne crois pas…

- Ne t'en fais pas, interrompit l'ookami, on passera par le Groenland, s'il le faut. »

Ce qui serait sans doute le cas. Yana ne maîtrisait que peu les Voyages sur longue distance. Ils auraient de la chance s'ils ne venaient pas à tomber dans l'Océan Glacial Arctique avant d'y parvenir.

« Je l'appelle donc. »

L'ookami prit un téléphone portable de sa poche. Yana l'avait magiquement modifié pour pouvoir l'utiliser dans une zone protégée contre les technologies moldues comme Poudlard. Yana avait été obligée d'en venir à là pour être à tout moment joignable par ses parents. Ils avaient apparemment été plutôt inquiets en apprenant qu'elle avait pris un loup pour petit ami. Ils devaient craindre, plus ou moins justement, qu'elle ne se fasse un jour dévorée.

« Mais deux loups et une sorcière ayant pour Patronus un loup, remarqua Dumbledore, nous devrions peut-être choisir un autre nom que 'Aigle rouge' pour notre équipe.

- Non, déclara fermement Yana. Nous gardons Caldazar. En l'honneur de nos anciens coéquipiers. »

Severus en fut secrètement soulagé. Il se trouvait suffisamment associé avec des loups en temps normal.

L'ookami acquiesça aux côtés de Yana tout en pianotant sur son téléphone. Severus trouva alors, non pour la première fois, cette sensation d'étrangeté en voyant le loup dans un contexte contemporain. Comme un anachronisme. Il était vrai qu'il s'était parfaitement adapté, après tout, il avait eu le temps de connaître les époques qu'il avait traversé. Mais Severus ne pouvait oublier qu'il avait connu le loup lorsqu'il n'était qu'un yokai barbare sorti du Japon féodal. Il était également étonnant de le voir si bien parlé anglais. Severus l'avait vu communiquer en français avec Yana alors que cette dernière commençait laborieusement l'apprentissage du japonais, mais là encore, il avait eu cinq siècles pour maîtriser ces deux langues.

Il plaqua le téléphone à son oreille, puis parla.

« Allô Jake ?... Salut, c'est Koga, comment ça va ?... Ah, je vais très bien, j'ai un service à te demander… Non, je t'assure, ma moto va bien, et puis tu sais je suis en Ecosse là, donc je ne pourrais pas vraiment te l'amener pour que tu l'améliores. En fait, je voulais te proposer de participer à un grand championnat dans mon équipe. C'est une sorte de grand tournoi où on affronte des adversaires dans nos domaines de prédilection… Pas tout à fait, mais tu ferais parti de la catégorie Force. Y'a un peu de tout, Vitesse, Intelligence, Agilité, Magie… Bien sûr que la Magie existe voyons, tu as vu pas mal de choses bizarres pour en être convaincu. .. Plusieurs mois, je dirais, mais… Attends, mais tu ne penses pas que ce serait mieux que tu laisses Rénesmée un peu tranquille pour un moment ? Cela vous vous ferait du bien de n'être pas constamment ensemble à longueur de temps… Je sais que c'est difficile mais… Oui ? Génial ! On vient te chercher dans pas trop longtemps. Si, si, on est en Ecosse, mais tu verras, Yana est incroyable… Quoi ? Je ne t'ai pas raconté pour Yana ? Attends, il faut que… »

Yana se racla discrètement la gorge.

« Enfin, peut-être plus tard… A toute à l'heure. »

Il raccrocha avec un sourire victorieux.

« Et de cinq. Il n'en nous en reste plus que trois à trouver.

- J'ai déjà un contact du Japon, Kisuke Uruhara, qui souhaitait que nous rencontrions deux de ses connaissances qui sont actuellement dans une situation délicate. Comme le Grand Championnat semble apporter une sorte d'immunité comme un sort de Fidelitas, nous pensions que cela pouvait les protéger.

- Sont-ils au courant ? demanda Severus.

- Bien évidemment que non. Cela rendrait les choses plus compliqués. »

Severus se raidit. Cela recommençait. Des manigances, derrières d'autres manipulations, des secrets en cachant d'autres. Et il savait qu'il n'allait devenir qu'un pion parmi tant d'autres pour obtenir la fin que souhaitait Dumbledore. Lui, l'ookami accessoirement…Yana, également. Alors qu'elle n'avait aucun crime à laver.

Il allait protester, mais Yana s'imposa avant lui.

« Et comment pouvons-nous appeler cet Urahara Kisuke ? Avez-vous son numéro de téléphone ? »

Elle était si facilement manipulable.

« Non, mais nous allons le contacter par un miroir Galadriel. Tu peux sans doute nous en construire un. »

Le moyen de communication elfique qu'avait trouvé Yana par hasard de ses achats dans les vieilles librairies de la Cour des Miracles, à Lutèce, le Paris sorcier. C'était ainsi qu'elle avait connu Gandalf, et par son intermédiaire, Dumbledore. Et sans cette rencontre, le sort de Severus aurait été tout autre.

« Mais ce n'est pas si facile de faire un miroir de Galadriel, avança Yana récalcitrante. Il faut une source d'eau pure à proximité, la terre, les éléments de la forêt.

- Cela correspond tout à fait à ce que tu pourras trouver au bord du lac. Voyages-y avec Severus et Koga et je vous rejoindrai. Je vais voir Minerva pour négocier ton congé Severus. A toute à l'heure. »

Il était évident que Yana ne savait pas comment répondre devant l'ordre subtil et joyeux de Dumbledore. Elle était habituée à répondre à Gandalf, elle l'avait connu durant quelques années, mais n'osait visiblement pas à être encore familière avec l'ancien directeur de Poudlard. Dumbledore n'attendit pas la réponse de Yana et s'éclipsa vers l'intérieur du château. En traversant le mur.

Yana se tourna vers Severus, visiblement éberluée.

« Est-il toujours comme ça ?

- Oui. Il sait comment mener les gens pour arriver à ses fins. Quelque soit le sacrifice qu'il demande. »

Yana se mordit la lèvre, et ne fit qu'acquiescer silencieusement. Elle parut se concentrer, puis une brèche apparut devant eux dans l'air, s'ouvrant, ailleurs, plus précisément à plusieurs mètres en dessous de la Tour d'Astronomie, au bord du lac. Le Voyage, était l'un des tissages de la saidar que Yana avait retenu de Nynaeve. C'était une chance d'ailleurs, parce qu'elle n'arrivait toujours pas à transplaner correctement. A la dernière tentative, elle avait laissé son bras droit que Severus avait dû récupérer pour le lui recoller.

« Quand il faut y aller, » marmonna-t-elle.

Elle passa la première, suivi de Koga et enfin Severus. Lorsqu'il mit pied à terre, la fenêtre derrière lui par laquelle ils avaient Voyager se ferma. Yana, s'agenouilla à même le sol herbeux et posa ses mains devant elle. Il n'y avait que la demi-lune pour les éclairer et Severus utilisa le sort Lumos pour avoir un peu plus de lumière.

Elle prit sa baguette à sa ceinture, ce qui était un soulagement de sa manie à se faire des chignons avec. La terre devant elle se creusa d'elle-même, sans qu'elle ne dise rien, seul indice montrant qu'elle devait utiliser l'un des éléments de la saidar, sans nul doute la Terre. Puis elle tendit sa baguette vers le sol.

« _Aguamenti_. »

De l'eau jaillit de la baguette de Yana et resta dans le trou qu'elle avait crée. Elle posa sa baguette sur ses genoux, et plaça ses mains au dessus de la petite surface d'eau. Elle ferma les yeux et se mit à entonner une incantation dans une langue fluide et mélodieuse, celles des elfes, qui permettait de créer le miroir de Galadriel.

Cela dura un certain temps, mais ni l'ookami, ni Severus ne prononcèrent de parole. Après tout, c'était la première fois qu'il voyait Yana _créer_ un miroir Galadriel, et non de se contenter de celui qu'elle avait mis dans son jardin.

Une lueur finit par apparaître, puis un paysage, aux contours flous. Malgré ce défaut de qualité, Severus le reconnut immédiatement.

« Mais c'est le temple de la famille de Kagome, » dit l'ookami.

Yana acquiesça. Severus ne pouvait distinguer l'expression de son visage, mais il crut apercevoir un léger affaissement dans le maintien de ses épaules.

« Dumbledore a parlé du Japon. C'est le seul endroit que je connaisse de là-bas depuis… »

Sa voix s'éteignit et l'ookami s'approcha d'elle pour tirer doucement sur une de ses mèches brunes. Même le retour de l'ookami n'avait pu complètement effacer l'époque de son absence et la désillusion qu'elle avait eue lorsqu'elle avait compris que contrairement à Kagome Higurashi, elle était incapable de passer le Puits Dévoreur d'Os pour rejoindre l'ookami dans son époque. Severus s'en souvenait encore, il avait dû être là par la suite pour la pousser à avancer. Même si c'était pour s'enfoncer dans la guerre.

Elle se redressa puis reprit la parole.

« L'image n'est pas terrible, mais au moins, je pense qu'on peut communiquer avec…

- Ce sera parfait ! s'exclama Dumbledore en les faisant sursauter. Bravo, Yana. Gandalf a bien raison d'avoir autant espérances en toi.

- Je…

- Je te guiderai de façon à trouver Kisuke. »

Yana acquiesça, toujours incapable de décider comme réagir devant les moyens de persuasions du vieux sorcier. Elle écouta les directives de Dumbledore, faisant défiler les images au dessus de plusieurs grandes villes, jusqu'à, finalement, atteindre l'une d'elle, Karakura, aux dires de Dumbledore. Et comme si le miroir s'était senti appelé par son pareil, dans cette ville, l'image fut aspirée pour montrer un visage. Un homme aux cheveux blonds cendrés apparut, ses yeux cachés par un bob aux rayures vertes et blanches.

« Dumbledore-san, j'espérais que vous me contactiez bientôt.

- Comme nous l'avions prévu, mon cher Kisuke. Pouvez-vous mettre les choses en place pour les amener parmi nous?

- Tout à fait. Tout est prêt, nous n'avons plus qu'à vous attendre et je commencerai l'invocation.

- Seront-ils prêts ?

- Ils le devront. Nous devons les convaincre que ce sera leur seul havre de paix avant la guerre de l'hiver. Surtout elle. J'ai peur qu'elle ne choisisse…

- Je lui avancerai tous les arguments nécessaires, mon cher Urahara. Et puis, c'est notre seule chance à nous également. »

Le ton de Dumbledore, plus grave que d'habitude, laissait entendre qu'il y avait bien plus dans les manigances des deux hommes qu'une simple participation à un championnat. Et connaissant Dumbledore, Severus savait qu'il aurait du mal à savoir ce qu'il en retournait vraiment.

« Bien. Je vous attends donc, tandis que mon ami Tessai-san prépare le sort d'invocation et qu'on cherche Kurosaki-san. »

L'homme inclina un peu sa tête, puis l'image disparut.

« Nous attendons juste une nouvelle recrue que j'ai croisé au détour d'un couloir, et nous partons pour les Etats-Unis, annonça Dumbledore. J'ai demandé à Minerva si on pouvait lui emprunter un élève de Poudlard. »

Yana se leva et fit renflouer son miroir de fortune en le remplissant de terre, comme s'il n'avait jamais été. Pourtant, cela n'intéressa pas Severus. Les dernières paroles du fantôme le firent tiquer. Il ne pouvait pas supporter que Dumbledore fasse de nouveau appel à Potter. Merlin, il était sensé protéger ce garçon ! Il l'avait promis…

« Parce que vous croyez qu'il est acceptable que vous entraîniez en plus des enfants dans cette histoire ? N'ont-ils pas des études à suivre ? Potter peut pour une fois passer outre les responsabilités qui l'ont toujours accablé, que vous lui avez toujours confié et…

- Il ne s'agit pas de Harry, répondit doucement Dumbledore. A vrai dire, il ignore tout de ma présence ici. »

Le regret qui suintait du ton du fantôme calma Severus. Il reprit la bride sur sa colère sourde. Au moins, il pouvait se dire qu'ils réussissaient à protéger le fils de Lily même après la mort de Voldemort.

« Mais qui est-ce alors ? demanda Yana.

- Je crois qu'elle arrive », fut la réponse de Dumbledore en se tournant dans la direction du château.

Et en effet, une lueur de baguette quittait l'école et se dirigeait vers eux. Ce fut la vision de l'ookami qui permit d'identifier avant tout le monde le nouvel arrivant.

« Mais c'est Hermione Granger !

- Vraiment, Hermione ? » demanda Yana.

Quelque chose de froid passa dans le dos de Severus, et cette colère, qu'il avait tant de mal à contenir frôla la surface de son contrôle. Il se tourna vivement vers le fantôme de Dumbledore, tandis que Granger arrivait à leur hauteur, un sac sur le dos, chose qui faisait tâche sur sa robe de soirée rose pâle Elle tenait son chat à la face écrasée dans les bras.

« Pro… professeur Rogue ? dit-elle avec une certaine crainte. Vous aussi vous participez ? »

Severus l'ignora et s'adressa à Dumbledore.

« Une _élève_, Dumbledore ? La mort vous aurait-elle fait perdre la raison ? Pensez-vous que le Grand Championnat soit si sympathique qu'on puisse permettre à des étudiants d'y participer ? Combien de fois sommes-nous allés à l'infirmerie ? Combien de fois avions-nous failli perdre la vie ? Et Miss Granger, n'avez-vous pas une année d'étude à finir ? Etes-vous prête à quitter votre fonction de préfète en chef, votre meilleur ami et votre petit ami ?

- J'ai participé à la guerre, se défendit Granger. Je peux très bien être des vôtres pour ce Grand Championnat , professeur. Et puis pour Ron et Harry… c'est mon problème, n'est-ce pas ?

- Ah, tu vois Severus. Miss Granger n'est d'ailleurs pas la plus jeune participante de ce tournoi. Je crois me souvenir que le jeune Edward Elric devait avoir quinze ans lors de la première édition, n'est-ce pas ? Et puis ce serait honteux de se passer de la plus intelligente sorcière de Poudlard, tu ne trouves pas, d'autant plus que Miss Granger a achevé ses ASPICS par correspondance durant la guerre. Miss Granger sera parfaite dans la catégorie Astuce, et vous soutiendra, toi et Yana, en cas de problème. »

Severus se retint de lancer une remarque acerbe sur l'inconscience des deux Gryffondors. Il commença à sérieusement douter de leur intelligence.

« N'avez-vous eu aucun problème pour excuser votre absence à vos amis, Miss Granger ? demanda Dumbledore. Vous avez bien omis de me mentionner, n'est-ce pas ?

- Tout à fait, professeur. Quand j'ai dit que j'allais suivre un cursus spécial avec Yana et Mr Ookami avec l'autorisation du Professeur Mac Gonagall, Harry a été très compréhensif. Ron, par contre… Comment ose-t-il me faire une crise de jalousie au sujet de Mr Ookami ? Tout ça parce que j'ai accepté de danser avec vous ! Il n'a même pas cherché à comprendre l'opportunité que ce championnat pouvait être ! Et pas un mot d'adieu, juste « amuse-toi bien avec ton Mr Ookami. » Comment ai-je pu vouloir un seul instant sortir avec lui ?

- Il doit être au fond froissé de ne pas avoir eu le courage de te demander de danser, rassura Yana.

- Et tu sais, ajouta Koga, avec la distance, il se rendra compte dans son erreur. Ne dit-on pas que l'amour grandit malgré l'absence ?

- On dit surtout 'loin des yeux, loin du cœur'.

- Sev ! Tu sais très bien que c'est faux, regarde Koga et moi. Et puis toi aussi, tu… »

Yana se tut brusquement et Severus se raidit. Elle allait trop parler devant Granger, et s'était retenue à temps. Si elle ne s'était pas arrêtée, Severus doutait qu'il serait parvenu à le lui pardonner cette erreur. Il ne voulait pas être comparé aux autres.

Dumbledore reprit la parole, sentant peut-être le malaise s'installer.

« Bien, avant de partir, j'ai besoin d'un petit service. Severus, pourrais-tu récupérer ma baguette ? »

Severus se tendit plus encore.

« Vous voulez dire… Professeur, celle qui est dans votre tombe ? demanda Granger.

- Tout à fait.

- Dumbledore, intervint Yana, vous n'êtes pas sérieux. Severus, tu ne vas pas… »

Elle ne continua pas. Et la colère de Severus éclata à nouveau.

« J'ai menti pour vous, mené une double vie. J'ai même tué pour vous, et à votre demande je vous ai assassiné. Et maintenant vous me demandez de piller votre tombe ? N'avez-vous donc aucune considération pour ma personne ? Pour mon _âme_, Dumbledore ! Essayez-vous donc de me faire payer tous les crimes que j'ai commis lorsque j'étais un Mangemort ! Ne croyez-vous pas que j'ai assez payé depuis Lily ? »

Granger laissa échapper une exclamation étouffée, mais il ne prêta guère plus attention à elle.

- Sev… »

Yana porta une main hésitante sur le bras de Severus, mais il s'écarta. Il n'avait jamais eu besoin de sa compassion et de sa pitié. Pourtant, il se ressaisit. Et pour une fois, il crut discerner une lueur de culpabilité, chez le directeur. Mais si brève, qu'il aurait pu l'imaginer.

« Désolé, Severus. Il est vrai que j'use beaucoup trop de tes services. En plus, je ne pourrais pas vraiment tenir ma baguette dans cette forme. Tu as raison, la mort m'a rendu quelque peu sénile. »

Severus ne rétorqua pas. Il croisa ses bras sur son torse et regarda dans la direction du lac. Il n'avait rien à dire qui pourrait lever la rancœur des paroles qu'il avait lancé. Mais il ne s'acharna pas non plus.

« Donc, notre première destination, les Etats-Unis, annonça Dumbledore. Ma chère Yana, si tu le veux bien… »

Elle acquiesça sans rien dire. Une brèche apparut à la place de la Forêt Interdite, vers des plaines herbeuses, vallonnées qui malgré la nuit donnait un air d'Irlande. Ils y passèrent sans une autre parole, le chat de Granger miaulant avec une certaine méfiance alors que sa maîtresse paraissait fascinée. Yana avait raconté une fois que lorsqu'elle récupérait à Saint Mangouste après la bataille contre Voldemort, Granger était venue la voir dans sa chambre pour lui poser des questions sur sa capacité à canaliser la saidar. Granger en avait été un témoin durant la bataille, et sa curiosité naturelle avait par la suite pris le dessus.

La prochaine étape, fut bien évidemment l'Océan Atlantique dans lequel ils auraient tous plongés si Granger n'avait pas eu la présence d'esprit d'invoquer un radeau. Yana s'excusa un peu, surtout devant la colère du chat Pattenrond qui avait recueilli quelques gouttes salées sur sa fourrure. Mais après tout, un tel évènement était tellement prévisible. Elle parut se concentrer fermement, mais ils n'atteignirent ce qui devait être la côte est canadienne qu'après deux tentatives.

Il faisait jour dans cette partie du monde, et bientôt, ils arrivèrent dans l'état du Washington. L'ookami donna alors des indications à Yana, jusqu'à ce qu'ils trouvent à la lisière d'une forêt non loin de la petite ville de Fork, d'où ils apercevaient au loin un manoir solitaire.

« Mais ne serait-ce pas la maison de Carlisle Cullen ? demanda Dumbledore. Lui et moi avions eu une correspondance passionnante de mon vivant. Je lui aurais bien accordé une petite visite si nous en avions le temps et dans des circonstances différentes.»

Des personnes sortirent du manoir.

« Ah, tiens, je vois Jacob parmi eux », déclara l'ookami .

Puis une forme brune se détacha de la maison, détalant à toute vitesse vers eux. Plus il s'approchait, mieux Severus pouvait le distinguer. Il fut presque horrifié de se rendre compte que la boule de fourrure brune qui venait dans la bruine de fin d'été était en fait un loup. Un immense loup. Comme s'il n'en avait pas assez vu dans sa vie entière.

Il arriva rapidement à leur hauteur et là, se mua, pour prendre une forme humaine. Un jeune homme d'origine amérindienne aux longs cheveux noirs. Et sans vêtements.

L'ookami cacha rapidement les yeux de Yana avec ses mains, et Granger détourna le regard, une teinte rosée sur ses joues dès qu'elle comprit qu'elle le fixait de trop. Severus se promit de se souvenir de l'expression de Granger s'il voulait la faire chanter dans le futur. Il était certain que Weasley fulminerait s'il savait que sa petite amie avait posé ses yeux sur un inconnu complètement dévêtu.

« Jake rhabille-toi vite, ordonna Koga. Pense à l'innocence de Yana !

- _Innocence_ ? fut l'exclamation étouffée de la concernée. Tu pourrais parler, Koga…

- Et notre pauvre miss Granger ne sait plus où se mettre, rajouta Dumbledore avec amusement.

- Désolé, je m'habille toute suite ! »

Il s'exécuta effectivement, mettant à la va vite, un caleçon, un vieux jean rapiécé et une chemise, que sa forme lupine avait tenu dans sa gueule lorsqu'il courrait.

« C'est bon, je suis décent à présent. »

L'ookami relâcha Yana et Granger se décida de jeter un coup d'œil sur le nouvel arrivant. Il s'avança vers l'ookami et lui serra la main.

« Cela fait plaisir de te voir, Koga. J'espère que tu vas bien. Voici donc Yana que tu as finalement trouvé ?

- Oui, fit-elle en tendant sa main à son tour. Enchantée.

- Je te présente toute l'équipe, annonça l'ookami en tenant son ami par l'épaule. Voici, Albus Dumbledore, notre capitaine et appartenant à la catégorie Astuce.

- Quoi ! Mais c'est un fantôme !

- Entre des vampires et des loups garous, tu ne devrais pas vraiment être très étonné, remarqua l'ookami.

- C'est vrai, mais… Wouah !

- C'est également un plaisir de vous rencontrer, dit Dumbledore. Je vous serrerais bien la main, mais il se peut que l'expérience ne vous soit pas très agréable.

- Heu… tant pis, s'empressa de répondre le loup. Une autre fois, peut-être.

- Et voici Hermione Granger, une sorcière, dit l'ookami en le tirant vers la jeune fille. Vous devez avoir le même âge, je crois. Hermione, je te présente Jacob Black.

- Enchanté. Et encore désolé pour tout à l'heure, s'excusa-t-il. C'est un de nos problèmes avec les transformations.

- Je… je comprends, bredouilla-t-elle en lui tendant une main tout en gardant son chat dans son autre bras. J'ignorais qu'il existait des loups-garous qui se transforment en dehors des nuits de pleines-lunes.

- Ah parce que ce genre de loups garous existent vraiment ? dit Black. En même temps, depuis quelques minutes j'apprends l'existence de sorcières et de fantômes… »

L'ookami se tourna vers Severus avec hésitation. Pourtant, il se décida.

« Et voici, Severus Rogue. Un sorcier également. Et un… ami de Yana. »

Severus leva un sourcil à l'attention de l'ookami mais ne releva pas. Il n'allait pas le féliciter de son visible effort pour rester respectueux. Non, Yana s'en chargeait en lui caressant le bras, comme pour complimenter un brave chien.

Black, dans sa grande naïveté, vint vers lui pour lui serrer aussi la main. Severus croisa dédaigneusement les bras, à la surprise du jeune homme.

« Severus, reprocha Yana, tu pourrais faire au moins un effort pour te montrer civil !

- Je ne suis pas là pour faire des mondanités, Yana. Je supporte déjà le loupiot que tu as toujours collé à tes basques, ne me demande pas de faire de même avec un de ses amis, encore moins un qui a en plus la malchance de s'appeler Black. »

Oui, il n'avait pas besoin d'un rappel journalier d'avoir croisé la vie de cet imbécile de Sirius Black.

« Sev !

- Espèce de… »

L'ookami posa sa main sur l'épaule de Black avant qu'il ne parte en insulte.

« Laisse, il est toujours comme ça. Je n'ai jamais compris ce que Yana a pu trouver de bien en lui.

- Koga !

- Il fait un peu vampire, dit Black. Même s'il n'en a pas l'odeur, il y a quelque chose… Pour un peu je le présenterai bien à Rosalie la Blonde. Peut-être qu'ils pourraient s'entendre…

- Les présentations étant faites, coupa Dumbledore avant qu'une dispute générale n'éclate, il ne nous reste plus qu'à récupérer les deux derniers membres de notre équipe. »

Black laissa un long regard vers le manoir et Koga posa sa main sur son épaule.

« Cela n'a pas été trop dur pour Renesmée ?

- Bien sûr que si. C'est difficile pour nous deux. Mais au fond, je pense qu'elle comprend malgré ses larmes. Enfin, c'est ce que disait Edward. Mais je crois que Bella est soulagée que je parte quelques temps également. Elle pense que ce n'est pas très sain pour nous deux de rester toujours ensemble, même si je l'ai imprégnée.

- Imprégnée ? demanda Granger. Qu'est-ce que cela veut dire ?

- C'est un lien qui se forme entre un loup et sa promise. C'est suffisamment fort pour briser tout autre attachement, car je sais que Renesmée est la personne pour moi.

- Tiens, remarqua Yana, tu ne m'as jamais imprégnée, je crois ?

- Non, expliqua l'ookami, c'est quelque chose de spécifique aux loups de la tribu Quileute. Mais je t'ai marquée.

- Marquée ?

- Il veut dire qu'il est impossible pour un loup de ne pas savoir que tu es avec lui, dit Black en s'exclaffant quelque peu. Tu empestes le Koga, si tu me permets l'expression.

- Moi je trouve que Yana sent bon, comme ça.

- Hé ! fit l'intéressée en rougissant.

- Les us et coutumes des loups sont fascinants, » dit Dumbledore alors que Granger acquiesçait.

Severus n'était pas de cet avis, mais ne partagea pas son idée sur la question.

« Bien, Yana, continua le fantôme. En route pour le Japon !

- Le Japon ? » dit Black avec une certaine incrédulité.

Incrédulité qui dut aller croissante quand il vit une brèche dans l'air s'ouvrant quelque part sur l'Océan Pacifique.

« Ah oui… c'est toute de suite plus facile de croire que vous étiez en Ecosse, là.

- Je t'avais dit que Yana était formidable. »

Severus se pressa d'invoquer un radeau sur la mer calme pour pouvoir dépasser les conversations peu intéressantes des deux loups. Il fallut encore plusieurs essais à Yana pour atteindre le Japon, au petit matin, plus précisément à l'arrière du temple de Kagome Higurashi. Yana fut rapide pourtant, ne voulant pas revoir la jeune fille avec qui elle avait gardé contact par mail depuis sa tentative avortée de passage vers le Sengoku Jidai.

Il y avait toujours eu un malaise de la part de Yana vers la jeune fille qui avait pris le cœur de son loupiot avant elle.

Leur prochaine étape fut la ville de Karakura, en dessous d'un de ses ponts. Ils eurent de la chance d'ailleurs d'être dans un lieu aussi isolé, car leur apparition de nulle part en aurait choqué plus d'un. Bien que Dumbledore restât invisible pour le commun des mortels, un groupe comme le leur, avec un amérindien pieds nus en tenue négligée, un yokai, deux européennes en robe de soirée et lui-même, ne pouvait passer inaperçu.

Yana tituba quand elle traversa la dernière la fenêtre du Voyage qui se ferma avec un claquement. L'ookami fut le premier à ses côtés, ses bras venant la soutenir.

« Tu as trop puisé, reprocha-t-il avec douceur.

- C'est juste que je ne suis pas habituée à Voyager en faisant la moitié du tour du monde ainsi, répondit Yana. Ca va passer.

- Nous allons marcher pour arriver à la boutique de Kisuke, annonça Dumbledore. On prendra des petites rues pour ne pas nous faire trop repérer. »

Yana refusa de se faire porter, mais accepta le bras de l'ookami pour l'aider. Ils remontèrent le long de la rivière, et grâce à l'ouïe et l'odorat des deux loups, ils passèrent par des rues plutôt désertes. Enfin, après quelques directives de Dumbledore, ils débouchèrent dans une petite cour devant une maison à l'aspect traditionnelle entre deux immeubles plus modernes.

« Voici la boutique de Kisuke. Severus, il faudrait peut-être que tu mettes en place un sort de traduction, demanda Dumbledore. Les choses vont se compliquer si Koga ou moi devons à chaque fois traduire le japonais.

- Pourquoi, tous ces gens ne parlent-ils pas anglais ?

- Sans doute, mais cela rendra la communication plus facile si chacun peut s'exprimer dans sa langue maternelle. »

Severus haussa les épaules mais s'exécuta. Lui-même parlait la moitié du temps en français avec Yana, et l'ookami avait pris le temps durant cinq siècles pour maîtriser aussi bien l'anglais et le français. Yana ne connaissait que quelques mots de japonais, à l'inverse, et il serait étonnant que Granger et surtout Black en sût plus. Oui, la communication finirait par se compliquer s'il ne faisait rien, d'autant plus qu'ils risqueraient de rencontrer des concurrents aux origines plus ou moins obscures.

Il lança donc l'incantation sous les regards attentifs de Yana et Granger. Granger en particulier avait une grande soif de savoir lorsque cela concernait la magie.

Quand il eut fini, l'homme qu'ils avaient vu à travers le miroir de Galadriel, Kisuke Urahara , sortit de la maison. Il avait toujours son bob à rayures sur la tête qui contrastait avec sa tenue plus traditionnelle de haori et hakama vert avec des geta aux pieds. Severus n'aurait su dire s'il souriait ou non, car il cachait le bas de son visage par un éventail. Il avait un aspect à fois négligé et mystérieux. Derrière lui, apparut un homme grand, à lunettes, aux cheveux et à la barbe noirs. La carrure de cet homme, qui aurait pu passer pour celle d'un catcheur, était mise à mal par le port d'un tablier de cuisine. Deux enfants se tenaient à ses côtés. Un garçon roux et à l'air revêche, et une petite fille aux couettes noires et au regard triste.

Quelque chose en elle dérangea Severus. Malgré son aspect frêle, son instinct lui disait qu'elle était bien plus qu'il n'y paraissait.

« Albus-san, je suis heureux de voir que vous avez pu venir sans encombre.

- Merci, mon cher Kisuke. Mais nous allons faire vite. Sont-ils prêts ?

- Yoruichi-san est parti chercher le jeune Kurosaki. Je sens qu'ils sont en chemin vers la boutique à l'heure qu'il est. Son reiatsu a toujours été particulièrement remarquable.

- Un reiatsu ? demanda Hermione. Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Une sorte d'aura de puissance, expliqua Dumbledore. Assez communément admise chez les personnes ayant des dons spirituels.

- Comme des sorciers, professeur ?

- Non, nous n'en avons pas. J'ai cru entendre que Yana en a une visible pour une canaliseuse de la saidar, ce que ni vous Miss Granger, ni moi, pouvons sentir. Là nous parlons de Shiningami, de dieux de la mort. Des gens liés à l'au-delà… »

Un frisson désagréable passa dans le dos de Severus alors qu'il fixait Urahara et ses acolytes.

« Tessai-san va invoquer Inoue-san. Tessai-san, quand vous voulez. »

L'homme derrière lui acquiesça, et s'avança au centre de la cour.

« Je t'invoque, toi, au l'au-delà du monde des vivants, des enfers et du ciel… »

Un cercle bleu apparut devant lui, comme gravé au sol par la voix profonde de l'invocateur, une étoile à six branches en son centre.

« Je t'invoque, toi, Inoue Orihime, au-delà de la terre, des enfers, et du ciel. Kido interdit d'invocation, 77. »

Il fit tomber ce qui ressemblait à de long filin roux, et ce fut comme si le cercle de lumière explosa, les branches de l'étoile qui le constituait grandissant pour se transformer en pétales de fleur. Puis, après un éclair, une personne se trouva à l'intérieur de la colonne lumineuse, une jeune femme. Elle flottait dans les airs, prisonnière du cercle d'invocation, son corps écartelé en demi-lune, ses cheveux roux masquant les contours de son visage. Puis la lumière cessa, et elle tomba au sol.

Elle était à genoux ses mains la faisant se relever un peu plus. Elle leva un visage choqué vers Urahara. Severus se rendit alors compte que la fleur bleue à six pétales qui avait été au sol était identique aux barrettes de chaque côté de la tête de la jeune fille.

Elle était étrangement vêtue d'un kimono rouge qui découvrait légèrement ses épaules pour finir en décolleté. Décolleté qui aboutissait qui plus est sur une poitrine… plus imposante que la moyenne. Severus se serait forcé de détourner son regard ailleurs que sur la jeune fille si la détresse qui semblait naître en elle n'attirait pas sa curiosité. Ce même genre de curiosité malsaine qu'on ne peut qu'avoir pour un accidenté de la route que l'on croise sur son chemin.

Urahara vint vers elle pour l'aider à se relever, et ce fut comme si elle sortait de sa transe. Elle s'agrippa à son haori.

« Urahara-san, ramenez-moi auprès d'Aizen ! »

La fervente supplication dans la voix de la jeune fille surprit Severus.

« Tout va bien, Inoue-san, rassura Urahara comme s'il ne l'avait pas entendu. Nous avons trouvé une solution pour votre sécurité. Tout ira pour le mieux.

- Non, vous ne comprenez pas ! Quand Aizen découvrira mon absence, il sera furieux ! Il s'en prendra à la Soul Society, à Karukara, à mes amis. Il faut que je revienne au château !

- Inoue-san, il est temps que vous arrêtez de sacrifier votre vie…

- Mais Urahara-san ! Je vous en supplie ! Avant qu'ils n'arrivent ! Ils ont déjà senti ma présence. Tatsuki-chan, Ishida-kun, Sado-kun, Kuchiki-san, et Abarai-kun ! Ils arrivent. Et Kurosaki-kun aussi… Il ne faut pas… s'il me voie, jamais…

- Dumbledore, dit Severus, je ne vois pas pourquoi on devrait prendre une personne qui ne désire nullement être parmi nous. Ce serait un fardeau dont nous pouvons nous passer. Autant qu'elle retourne d'où elle vient. »

Elle se tourna vers lui, et pour la première fois leurs regards se croisèrent. Ses grands yeux gris imbibés de larmes le fixèrent, et Severus employa inconsciemment la Légilimencie pour être frappé par les images de son esprit. Une partie de lui regretta d'avoir appris cette capacité. Choqué, Severus s'arracha de son regard, se raidissant pour ne rien laisser paraître de ce qu'il avait vu.

Derrière la panique et l'angoisse, des images chaotiques de ses peurs et de ce qu'elle avait vécu avaient surgi, lui rappelant lointainement l'histoire d'une autre jeune femme qu'il avait croisée lors du premier Grand Championnat. Et il y avait aussi des batailles, du sang et des larmes, et un sacrifice pour un garçon qui se transformait en monstre. Non, il n'avait pas le loisir de s'appesantir sur l'histoire de cette jeune fille, non plus.

« I… Inoue. »

La voix venait d'un nouvel arrivant, un jeune homme aux cheveux orange, le même que dans les pensées de la jeune fille, qui semblait avoir la vingtaine. Son visage était creusé par un froncement des sourcils qui aurait pu paraître permanent. Ses yeux bruns par contre ne voyaient que la jeune fille, avec une  
expression mêlée de choc, de soulagement, de désespoir et de culpabilité. Il paraissait essoufflé comme s'il s'était mis à courir comme jamais pour arriver jusqu'à eux.

Il était accompagné par un chat noir.

« Inoue, tu as pu te sauver… J'ai cru sentir ton reiatsu, mais je… Tu… tu n'as rien ? »

Sa voix était suppliante presque et sembla toucher la jeune fille plus profondément dans son désespoir.

Il fit quelques pas vers elle, mais elle recula, le peu de contenance qu'elle avait mobilisé pour retenir ses larmes lui échappant totalement. Elle se courba en deux et des sanglots silencieux la secouèrent, alors qu'elle portait une main contre sa bouche. Le jeune homme, Kurosaki, s'arrêta alors, sa culpabilité plus visible encore par le plissement de son lèvres. Il serrait les poings, et Severus n'aurait su dire si c'était de la colère ou de la honte qui prédominait chez lui. Pourtant, il ne pouvait comprendre la raison de la réaction de la jeune fille. Non, de ce que Severus pouvait grappiller par la Légilimencie, il était à des années lumières de se douter de la vérité.

« Yana, Granger, allez vous occuper d'elle. »

Elles lui adressèrent un regard interrogateur, mais après un instant, Yana tira Hermione vers la jeune fille. Yana posa les mains sur les épaules de la jeune fille sanglotante, tandis qu'Hermione lui tint doucement le bras.

« Albus-san, déclara Uruhara, ils arrivent tous, et s'ils la voient, il sera plus compliqué de l'emmener en sécurité. Qui plus… oui, il ouvre un Garganta…

- Oui, acquiesça Dumbledore. J'espère que tout ira bien de votre côté, mon cher Kisuke.

- Nous ferons le nécessaire, répondit Urahara.

- Bien. Yana ! Fais nous Voyager en sécurité. Et vite ! »

Il était tout simplement impossible de contredire le ton impérieux de Dumbledore, même pour une tête de mule comme Yana. L'air claqua devant elle, et une ouverture vers un endroit nocturne apparut.

« Hermione, amène-la ! Vous autres, allez-y vite ! »

Quelque chose dans la voix de Yana déplut à Severus. Il comprit quoi, lorsqu'il reconnut la destination de Yana.

« Dépêchez-vous, » pressa-t-il à son tour.

Granger tira Inoue avec elle vers la nuit. Après un appel à l'attention de la jeune femme rousse, Kurosaki les suivit, enjambant le pas, accompagné par Black. Dumbledore s'inclina pour saluer Urahara et sa troupe, puis les suivirent. Severus se dépêcha alors, et aperçut ensuite Koga prendre une Yana pâle dans ses bras pour traverser la fenêtre du Voyage avant qu'elle ne se ferme brusquement sur eux.

Et arrivé à destination, Severus sentit cette boule de colère au fond de lui éclater. Comment avait-elle osé se montrer aussi imprudente ? Comment avait-elle osé les transporter directement devant chez elle, en France ? A des dizaines de milliers de kilomètres de leur lieu de départ.

« Yana ! Te rends-tu compte de ce que tu viens de faire ! Idiote !

- Hé, ne lui parle pas comme ça ! menaça l'ookami en serrant un peu plus Yana contre lui. Yana n'a pas besoin que tu lui fasses la morale !

- Qui la fera alors, toi, Ookami ? Quand ta petite amie aura canalisé au-delà de ses limites au point de se Désactiver de la Source ? Que feras-tu quand tu n'auras plus qu'une loque sans envie de vivre comme compagne parce qu'elle aurait été trop imprudente ?

- Severus, lui parvint la voix fatiguée de Yana. Je ne me suis pas Désactivée… L'Air et l'Esprit sont les éléments de la source que je maîtrise le mieux avec le Feu... Et puis avec ton sort de Fidelitas sur la maison, c'était l'endroit le plus sûr auquel je pouvais penser. »

Il y avait du sens dans ce qu'elle avançait. La maison banlieusarde de Yana en France visible seulement par Koga, Yana et Severus parmi le groupe était un bon lieu de protection avant le Grand Championnat. Il était juste regrettable que Yana dût leur faire traverser la moitié de la Terre pour y parvenir. Et cela n'enlevait pas le fait qu'elle avait été particulièrement stupide.

« Nous devrions rentrer, déclara Dumbledore. Si nous faisons trop de bruits à cette heure, nous allons attirer les voisins. »

Il savait sa mauvaise humeur apparente quand il invoqua un parchemin et sortit une plume à encre injectable de sa longue redingote noire. Au moins l'éclat entre Yana et Severus avait apparemment calmé la jeune fille rousse, peut-être plus curieuse de se retrouver subitement dans un quartier pavillonnaire en France.

« Qu'est-ce que…, voulut demander Kurosaki alors que Severus griffonnait l'adresse de Yana.

- Les explications viendront au bon moment, apaisa Dumbledore, Mr Kurosaki. Nous allons juste nous mettre à l'abri au domicile de Yana.

- C'est quelle maison ? » demanda Black en regardant curieusement autour d'eux.

Pour toute réponse, Severus montra son morceau de parchemin avec l'adresse de Yana aux membres de l'équipe qui n'était pas Yana ou l'ookami. Et aussi vite fait, il le brûla.

« Hé ! protesta Black, c'est à peine si j'ai eu le temps de… »

Il se tut. La maison de Yana devait apparaître sous ses yeux, avec son jardin entouré d'un grillage et muret, et son figuier qui la masquait partiellement. L'ookami prit les clés d'une de ses poches et les tendit à Severus pour qu'il ouvre la porte. Il fut surpris, mais ne protesta pas. Après tout, il connaissait tout aussi bien cette maison que le loup. Il y avait vécu pendant un temps.

« Le sort de Fidelitas permet de ne donner accès à un lieu qu'aux personnes choisies par le Gardien du Secret, expliqua généreusement Granger aux non-sorciers de l'équipe alors qu'ils pénétraient dans le jardin sauvage de la maison. J'ignorais par contre que Yana avait besoin de cette protection.

- Miss Granger, si vous utilisiez votre fameux cerveau autrement que pour démontrer de votre prétendu savoir aux autres, vous vous serez rendu compte qu'il était tout à fait probable que les Mangemorts fanatiques restant trouveraient Yana particulièrement aisée à atteindre s'ils leur prenaient l'envie d'exécuter une vengeance exemplaire. »

Granger se raidit sous l'insulte peut-être injustifiée sur son intelligence. Son chat siffla même hargneusement. Mais Severus n'en avait cure. Cette soirée avait tout d'un parfait fiasco.

« Severus tu y vas un peu fort, reprocha Yana derrière lui tandis que l'ookami marmonnait sans doute des insultes à son encontre. Qu… qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? »

Il lança un coup d'œil sur Dumbledore, inconsciemment, mais se força à s'intéresser à la serrure de la porte d'entrée pour ne pas avoir à répondre. Il entra en premier à l'intérieur, allumant d'un coup de baguette le hall et le séjour.

L'ookami le dépassa, posant Yana confortablement dans un coin du canapé, et invita les autres convives à s'asseoir. Oui, il s'imposait définitivement comme le maître des lieux. Les deux jeunes filles rejoignirent Yana, et Severus prit l'un des fauteuils. L'ookami amena des chaises pour Black et lui, tandis que Kurosaki s'installa directement dans le fauteuil en face de la place d'Inoue. Cet arrangement mit visiblement mal à l'aise la jeune fille qui se mordit la lèvre en fixant ses mains posées devant elle. Et Severus pensait que ce n'était le froncement permanent de sourcils de Kurosaki qui l'intimidait.

« Un bon thé ou un chocolat chaud serait bienvenu, remarqua Dumbledore. Pas que je pourrais en profiter, mais je pense que plusieurs d'entre nous en auraient besoin.

- Je vais faire chauffer l'eau, » proposa l'ookami.

Mais Severus leva les yeux au ciel. D'un coup de baguette, une bouilloire en ébullition, des tasses, du lait chaud, une cafetière et des biscuits apparurent sur la table devant eux. L'ookami se rassit à cheval sur sa chaise qu'il avait placé à l'envers, et lui lança un air dégoûté, auquel répondit Severus par un air suffisant. Il avait juste eu la chance que Yana avait laissé tout le nécessaire dans les étagères habituelles, mais cela, il n'allait pas l'avouer à l'ookami.

Black siffla même impressionné devant ce petit tour de magie.

« Yana, es-tu une sorcière ou pas ? réprimanda Severus.

- Désolée, Sev, rétorqua Yana sur le même ton, si on est plus moldus dans cette maison.

- Ou que tu préfères perdre ton temps. »

Quelque part, c'était rassurant de reprendre les chamailleries d'entant avec Yana.

« Ah… ah ! Yana-san ! Severus-san ! Ne vous disputez pas, s'il vous plait! »

Severus fixa avec surprise Inoue qui paraissait depuis lors moins désespérée que quelques instants plus tôt. Elle secouait les mains devant elle d'un air ridiculement paniqué.

Koga pouffa de rire.

« Ne t'en fais, depuis que je les connais, Yana et Severus passent leur temps à se chamailler. Il n'y a rien d'anormal à cela.

- Oh. »

Severus prit bien soin d'ignorer Koga et Yana et se servit de café, bien noir. Il remarqua pourtant que Yana esquissait un sourire au coin des lèvres. Les autres commençaient à faire de même sous l'invitation de Yana. Seul Kurosaki se retint.

« Vous avez donc des explications à nous donner, dit-il sans préambule. Qu'est-ce que nous faisons ici ? Qui êtes-vous ? Que nous voulez-vous à Inoue et moi ? »

Il fixait intensément le fantôme, ayant apparemment déterminé qu'il était celui qui avait mis en œuvre toute cette mascarade.

« Je vous ai emmené, Miss Inoue et vous, à la demande de Uruhara Kisuke. Pour aussi bien votre sécurité que celle de nos mondes. »

Le silence tomba, et seul le crissement de tissu du kimono dans les mains d'Inoue s'éleva. Elle fixa Dumbledore avec surprise, mais apparemment pas parce qu'elle avait à faire à un revenant. A vrai dire, il n'y avait eu que Black qui avait eu une réaction normale face au fantôme.

Pourtant, elle effaça sa surprise par de la détermination.

« Ramenez-moi dans la dimension royale, fut tout ce qu'elle dit.

- Inoue ! interpella Kurosaki. Je ne te laisserai pas revenir dans les mains d'Aizen !

- Je vous en prie, ramenez-moi auprès de lui, supplia-t-elle désespérément.

- Il en est hors de question, déclara Dumbledore. Sans vous, les chances de réussite d'Aizen s'amoindrissent ainsi que sa légitimité sur la dimension royale. Orihime Inoue, votre place n'est pas aux côtés d'Aizen…

- Il retournera le monde pour me retrouver, il…

- Je te protégerai ! Face aux Arrancars, face à Tosen, et Gin ! Face à Aizen ! »

La ferveur des paroles de Kurosaki secoua la jeune fille qui se perdit un instant devant le regard du garçon. Mais elle hocha négativement la tête.

« Kurosaki-kun, je ne veux plus que tu me protèges. Plus jamais. »

Le choc atteint le garçon de plein fouet, alors qu'il serra les poings fortement contre ses cuisses. Ce fut comme une sentence qui le condamnait à mort. Elle leva la tête vers lui et parut à la fois effondrée et déterminée. Severus continuait à observer leur échange comme un match de tennis.

« Alors, c'est à nous autres de te protéger, dit Yana avec une légèreté qui contrastait avec l'atmosphère.

- Mais vous ne comprenez…

- On comprend parfaitement, interrompit l'ookami en lançant un sourire à la jeune fille tout en se penchant sur sa chaise. Après Naraku, ou Voldemort, on peut parfaitement gérer cet Aizen.

- Mais…

- Mais c'est absolument essentiel que vous restiez en sécurité, Miss Inoue, renchérit Dumbledore. Urahara a prévu avec la Soul Society et les Vaizard de contrer toutes représailles que pourrait lancer Aizen. Qui plus est, sans vous, Miss Inoue, nous retardons ses plans de conquêtes. Il est impératif que vous retiez hors de sa portée.

- Cet Aizen semble aussi horrible que Voldemort, remarqua Granger.

- C'est le cas, acquiesça Dumbledore. Et peut-être qu'il l'est bien plus. »

Après avoir entre-aperçu les souvenirs d'Inoue, Severus était  
prêt à croire les propos de Dumbledore.

« En attendant, continua-t-il, profitez juste de l'instant présent en notre compagnie. »

Elle était étonnée par cette prise de position, mais, avec quelque chose entre la résignation et l'espoir, elle acquiesça en leur offrant pour la première fois un sourire. A côté de Severus, Kurosaki déglutit, mais il reprit la parole.

« Il y a sans doute un prix pour cette sécurité que vous semblez nous offrir…

- Ah oui, dit Dumbledore. Je ne l'aurais pas présenté ainsi, mais puisque nous y sommes … Je ne vous demanderai que de participer à un grand concours dans notre équipe. Une suite d'épreuves sensé nous fortifier dans nos domaines de prédilection respectifs. Trois fois rien, je vous assure. Voyez cela comme une sorte d'entraînement. De quoi vous rendre plus fort. »

Les deux jeunes gens se tendirent. Il semblait que Dumbledore avait touché leur point faible. Il avait décidemment tout prévu à l'avance.

« Faisons-le, Inoue. Participons à ce Grand Championnat.

- Kurosaki-kun… »

Il semblait que la jeune fille allait le contredire, mais elle fut coupée par Dumbledore.

« Que préférez-vous vraiment, Miss Inoue ? Ne souhaitez-vous pas vous battre à nos côtés ? Aux côtés de Mr Kurosaki ? »

Elle détourna la tête, avec une légère teinte rosée aux joues. Puis elle acquiesça.

« Parfait ! Mais je pense que des présentations en bonne et due forme sont nécessaires. Je suis donc Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, mais je vous en prie, appelez-moi Albus. »

Comme si une telle familiarité pouvait être possible pour Severus. Même Yana l'appelait par son nom, et Merlin savait qu'elle n'avait eu que très peu de retenue docile avec Gandalf par le passé.

« C'est moi-même qui ai souhaité vous réunir tous pour participer à la deuxième édition du Grand Championnat. Je serai donc votre capitaine, et concourrai dans la catégorie Astuce. On peut dire que mon intelligence peut être une quelconque aide dans le domaine. J'étais également de mon vivant directeur de la plus réputée des écoles de magies, je peux le dire avec fierté. Mon objectif est que nous formions une équipe soudée, et qu'ainsi, chacun d'entre nous montre l'aboutissement de son potentiel. »

Le regard de Dumbledore s'appesantit sur l'équipe, semblant durer plus longtemps sur Inoue, Kurosaki et Yana.

« J'espère aussi que nous construirons de merveilleux souvenirs. »

Severus fut surpris par la déclaration de Dumbledore. Il ne l'aurait pas cru si nostalgique.

« Avez-vous des questions ?

- Comment vous êtes mort ? demanda Kurosaki sans détour. Les fantômes qui restent trop longtemps sur terre peuvent se transformer en Hollow et… »

Severus s'était tendu à la question indiscrète du garçon. Il pouvait sentir les regards mal à l'aise de Yana, l'ookami et Granger sur lui.

« Ma mort serait terriblement ennuyeuse à raconter aujourd'hui. Qui sait, une autre fois. Yana, veux-tu te présenter ?

- Oui, acquiesça-t-elle avec vigueur. Je suis donc Yana Hentz. J'ai déjà participé à la première édition du Grand Championnat. C'est d'ailleurs là que j'ai rencontré Koga. »

Les regards mielleux entre Koga et Yana donnèrent presque la nausée à Severus. Encore. Combien il pouvait se passer de ce genre d'ambiance !

« Je connais Albus Dumbledore parce qu'il était un ami de notre ancien capitaine, Gandalf. Oh, et par leur intermédiaire, j'ai connu Severus. Nous étions devenus pendant la guerre contre Voldemort des… partenaires ? »

Elle lui lança un regard interrogateur et Severus ne put qu'acquiescer imperceptiblement. Elle sourit.

« J'appartiens à la catégorie Magie, comme vous vous en êtes aperçus. Comme Severus et Hermione, je suis une sorcière. J'apprends à maîtriser depuis peu la saidar, la composante féminine de la Source Unique. C'est un peu difficile toute seule, mais je ne peux pas joindre les personnes qui pourraient m'en apprendre plus.

- Pourquoi cela ? » demanda Granger.

Yana posa un long regard sur Severus.

« Parce qu'elles appartiennent à une autre dimension. »

Le silence tomba, inconfortable. Oui, cela devait être difficile d'admettre qu'il existait d'autres mondes, ailleurs, d'autres forces magiques.

« Moi je suis Koga Ookami, déclara l'ookami pour couper le malaise ambiant. Je suis le compagnon de Yana, et comme mon nom d'adoption l'indique un ookami yokai.

- Un démon loup ? demanda Inoue avec une certaine fascination.

- Je croyais que vous étiez un loup-garou, dit Granger circonspecte.

- Un peu des deux, sourit le loup en leur lançant un clin d'oeil. Je suis dans la catégorie Vitesse. J'adore courir, la moto, les sports de vitesse. Ah, j'aime Yana et mon ambition et de promouvoir la condition des loups quelque qu'ils soient. Oh et avoir pleins d'enfants avec Yana. »

Yana eut la décence de s'étouffer avec son café.

« J'enchaîne alors, déclara Black avant que Yana ne riposte devant la dernière affirmation de l'Ookami. Jacob Black, 17 ans, j'appartiens à la tribu Quileute dans l'état de Washington. Je suis pour faire simple, un loup-garou également et on m'a mis dans la catégorie Force.

- Wouah, Kurosaki-kun ! Est-ce que tu aurais pensé qu'il y avait tellement de gens incroyables dans le monde ! »

Severus trouva étrange de voir la jeune fille reprendre ainsi le dessus. Elle devait montrer sa véritable personnalité, loin de la jeune femme écorchée et désespérée qu'elle avait été quelques instants plus tôt.

Kurosaki sourit presque, mais bomba semble-t-il un peu le torse, quand Black lança un clin d'œil à la jeune fille. L'air devint même légèrement plus pesant. Comme s'il l'avait également senti, Black leva les mains au ciel.

« Merci, merci ! Enfin, mes ambitions… j'attends que Renesmée grandisse pour qu'elle et moi devenions… enfin… comme je l'ai imprégnée à la naissance et qu'elle n'a que deux ans pour l'instant. Dans cinq ans elle devrait paraître de mon âge mais… »

Kurosaki et Granger furent ceux qui s'étranglèrent avec leur thé, cette fois-ci alors que Yana avait la bouche grande ouverte. Severus lui-même ne masqua pas un rictus de dégoût.

« Deux ans ? répéta Yana choquée.

- Hé, ne commencez pas, se justifia Black. Je ne la vois pas comme _ça_, pour l'instant. Je suis tout juste un grand frère pour elle. Je la veux heureuse, ça me suffit parfaitement. Et puis ce n'est pas comme si j'avais choisi de l'imprégner…

- Grand-frère ? répéta Yana d'une petite voix alors que Dumbledore émettait un rire étouffé.

- Ne t'en fais pas, déclara Koga qui penchait sa chaise pour poser une main sur l'épaule de son ami. Je comprends tout à fait. J'ai dû recroisé Yana quand elle avait onze ans…

- Pardon ? demanda Yana.

- Oui, tu te souviens quand tu avais cru voir un loup-garou à Lutèce ? C'était en fait moi. Je t'ai croisé plusieurs autres fois sans que tu ne le saches.

- Je ne comprends pas, déclara Granger. Comment auriez-vous pu savoir que Yana rentrerait dans votre vie, si vous dites que vous n'imprégniez pas… ?

- Ah, j'ai dû omettre mon âge, expliqua Koga. Je suis tombé amoureux de Yana avant qu'elle ne naisse. J'ai participé à la première édition du Grand Championnat parce qu'on m'a tiré de mon époque, le Sengoku Jidai. Quand j'y suis revenu, j'ai attendu cinq siècles avant de trouver Yana. »

Un lourd silence tomba sur eux, tandis que Yana posa sa main sur la jambe de son compagnon. Severus était certain qu'elle avait toujours du mal à réaliser que l'ookami avait attendu tellement de temps pour elle. Et pourtant…

« Comme c'est romantique ! déclara soudain Inoue une expression rêveuse au visage. Black-san, Ookami-san, c'est tout simplement magnifique ! »

Severus vint vite à la conclusion qu'Inoue était dans son état normal quelqu'un non seulement joyeuse, mais également bizarre. Voire un peu cruche. En employant un euphémisme.

« Heu… merci, dit Black, mais je t'en prie appelle moi Jacob ou Jake.

- Et moi, Koga.

- A votre tour, Miss Granger, demanda Dumbledore.

- Oui, professeur. Je suis Hermione Granger, et je suis une sorcière également. J'ai étudié à Poudlard ce qui m'a permis de connaître Professeur Rogue et Professeur Dumbledore. J'ai rencontré Yana lors de la dernière bataille contre Voldemort, et Mr Ookami, enfin, Koga, au bal fêtant la fin de la guerre juste avant la rentrée. Bien que sorcière, je suis dans la catégorie intelligence. J'aime apprendre. »

Severus se retint de lever un sourcil. Encore un peu, et Granger serait prête à raconter qu'elle avait les meilleurs notes de sa promotion.

« Mon ambition… je pense que je vais travailler au Ministère dans la section de régulation des créatures magiques. Le sort des elfes de maison et des loups garous entre autre est tellement injuste…

- Bien parlé, approuva Koga.

- Oh et puis… Non, ce n'est pas grave. »

Une teinte rosée passa sur les joues de la jeune femme et Severus fut heureux de l'autocensure. Il se sentait motivé d'éviter de parler de cet imbécile Weasley à l'heure actuelle.

« Sev, à toi, peut-être ? suggéra Yana.

- Je suis Severus Rogue, professeur de potions, catégorie magie. C'est tout ce que vous avez besoin savoir. »

Et ses yeux défièrent quiconque voulait en savoir plus. Yana leva les yeux au ciel, mais ne dit rien de plus.

« Je crois que c'est à mon tour, déclara joyeusement Inoue. Je suis Inoue Orihime, et suis une lycéenne à Karakura. »

Elle s'était mise droite, sa poitrine ressortant plus encore contredisant le fait qu'elle puisse être lycéenne. Yana donna un coup derrière le crâne de l'ookami qui regardait justement là où tous les regards étaient attirés.

« Yana, je t'assure je préfère largement tes…

- C'est bon, Koga, coupa-t-elle sèchement. Pas devant tout le monde.

- Je peux voir les fantômes, continua la jeune fille comme si de rien n'était, et mes pouvoirs viennent de mes barrettes qui permettent de guérir, créer un bouclier et… oui, attaquer. Mon ambition, c'est que mes amis soient heureux ! Tatsuki-chan, Kuchiki-san, Ishida-kun, Sado-kun, Abarai-kun… et Kurosaki-kun…»

Sa voix se finissait en un souffle rêveur. Kurosaki se redressait dans son fauteuil avec intensité.

« Oui, et j'aimerai avoir aussi cinq vies ! Cinq vies pour faire cinq métiers différents, et manger cinq fois plus de choses délicieuses ! Et naître dans cinq villes différentes, mais… »

Il semblait qu'elle allait en dire plus, mais elle se tut. Elle secoua la tête, puis ses mains volèrent pour prendre sa tasse de chocolat chaud qui finit renversée.

« Ah pardon ! Pardon ! Je suis tellement maladroite ! »

Elle risquait de tout faire tomber en épongeant frénétiquement la table, chose que comprit vite Granger qui nettoya les dégâts d'un coup de baguette.

« Ah merci, Hermione-san ! Oh fait, dans quelle catégorie vais-je concourir ? Magie ?

- Non, annonça Dumbledore en riant un peu. Agilité. »

Severus s'arrêta de boire son café, se demandant non pour la première fois de la soirée si la mort avait rendu sénile Dumbledore.

« Pardon ? demandèrent ensemble Inoue et Kurosaki.

- Mais oui ! Ma chère Orihime, si je peux me permettre de vous appeler par votre prénom. Vos pouvoirs qui se manifestent par la forme de petites fées, je suis certain qu'elles sont très agiles.

- Ahh, d'accord. Je ferai de mon mieux ! »

Elle montra un biceps hors de la manche de son kimono comme pour prouver sa détermination. Pourtant à l'exclamation de quelques uns, il n'était pas le seul à avoir aperçu des bleus sur les avant-bras de la jeune fille. Kurosaki se pencha en avant comme pour la rejoindre, mais ses mains agrippèrent les accoudoirs du fauteuil pour se retenir.

Elle sembla s'en apercevoir vu la vitesse à laquelle elle baissa son bras, honteuse. Un silence s'installa de nouveau. Un qui demandait au fond des réponses.

« Qui est cet Aizen ? demanda Yana non sans douceur à la jeune fille à côté d'elle. Que s'est-il passé réellement tout à l'heure ? »

Inoue baissa la tête, ses poings serrés sur ses cuisses. Elle se mordait la lèvre comme pour s'empêcher de parler.

« Aizen… était un shiningami, un capitaine même, l'un des plus forts. »

A la surprise de tous, c'était Kurosaki qui parlait. Il portait ce qui devait un être son expression perpétuelle : un froncement de sourcil bourru.

« Il s'est servi d'une amie à nous, Rukia, elle-même Shiningami pour récupérer le hogyoku, la clé pour atteindre la dimension du roi. Il a trahi la Soul Society pour pouvoir être le maître du monde. Le maître du monde des vivants et des morts. »

Inoue ne répondit pas, et Kurosaki fronça d'autant plus les sourcils.

« Puis quand il est devenu le maître des enfers, du Hueco Mundo et des âmes perdus de ses Hollows… il fit enlever Inoue. Et nous, nous sommes partis la chercher.

- Vous n'auriez pas dû, dit-elle. Je n'en valais…

- Inoue ! »

Elle sursauta et se força de regarder Kurosaki. Ils donnaient l'impression d'être seuls, sans autre témoin autour d'eux.

« Nous avons échoué, dit durement Kurosaki. _J'ai_ échoué. Inoue est restée auprès d'Aizen. Parce que… c'était notre seule chance d'être sauvés, n'est-ce pas ? »

Une colère froide filtrait dans la voix du jeune homme. Si la question lui était adressée, Inoue ne répondit pas.

« Je suis Kurosaki Ichigo, dit-il finalement avec détermination. J'ai seize ans. »

Yana retint une exclamation de surprise, sans doute devant l'improbabilité de l'âge du garçon. Il aurait certes pu se faire passer de quelqu'un de dix ans de plus. Mais après tout, elle n'aurait pas dû être étonnée avec son compagnon qui pour ses six cent cinquante et quelques années ne paraissait pas avoir dépassé la trentaine ou avec Black à qui on aurait également donné dix ans de plus.

Pourtant, Kurosaki continuait sa tirade sans prêter attention aux autres, son regard plongeant dans celui d'Inoue.

« Je suis lycéen et Shiningami remplaçant. Ma fonction est de sauver les âmes perdues sur terre en les envoyant à la Soul Society avant qu'elles ne deviennent des Hollows. Mon rôle est de protéger mes amis, ma famille, ma ville. Mon ambition est de ramener Inoue auprès de moi… de nous tous. »

La fin fut précipitée dans un lapsus sans doute révélateur, même s'il décrocha le regard de la jeune fille qu'il avait juré de protéger, sa détermination flottait encore dans la pièce. Elle serait d'autant plus grande s'il savait quel avait été le sacrifice de la jeune fille pour lui. Severus hocha de la tête. Où allait donc ce monde ? Et qu'était-il pour s'intéresser à ces personnes ? Non, leurs affaires ne le regardaient pas. Il avait suffisamment donné face à Voldemort.

« Kurosaki-kun est gentil, dit Inoue. Il pense à protéger tous ses amis. C'est pour cela qu'il ne devrait plus s'inquiéter pour moi. Kurosaki-kun a déjà bien suffisamment à faire… »

Malgré la douceur de sa voix, il y avait comme un reproche, ou plutôt une mise en garde dans son ton. Et Severus fut certain d'une chose : la joyeuse et extravagante Inoue présente quelques instants plus tôt n'étaient en fait qu'une façade pour rassurer Kurosaki. Oui, il deviendrait fou de rage s'il apprenait ce qui se cachait derrière cette façade.

Kurosaki allait ouvrir la bouche, mais il fut coupé par un applaudissement de Dumbledore.

« Bravo pour ces projets ! Nous ferons tous de notre mieux pour parvenir à atteindre nos objectifs.

- Tout à fait, acquiesça Koga. Pleins d'enfants !

- K-Koga !

- Et pour t'aider, mon cher Ichigo, dit Dumbledore après un rire à l'encontre de la réaction de Yana, je vais te mettre dans la catégorie vitesse.

- Hé ! protesta Koga. D'habitude c'est moi qui ai la suprématie dans cette catégorie !

- Ah, mais si tu avais vu la vitesse d'Ichigo dans sa forme Bankai ! Je suis certain que vous ferez une très belle équipe tous les deux. »

Vu le regard incertain qu'échangèrent Kurosaki et l' ookami, Severus, lui, aurait parié le contraire.

« Bien, en attendant, je pense qu'il va falloir s'organiser pour loger tout le monde, annonça Yana. Les filles pourront aller dans la chambre de mes parents et Ichigo et Jacob dans la chambre d'amis. Bien sûr, j'ai toujours ta cave réservée, Severus. Qu'en penses-tu Koga ?

- Je crois que ce ne sera pas nécessaire, dit Dumbledore. Nous avons rendez-vous à trois heures du matin pour le Grand Championnat.

- Déjà ? demanda Yana.

- Oui, à la porte des étoiles.

- La porte des étoiles ? répéta Granger. Mais ce sont des artéfacts légendaires. Bill en parlait au sujet de peintures dans une ancienne pyramide d'Egypte…

- Oui, maintenant que tu le dis, ajouta Yana. Un grand cercle métallique qui ferait voyager de planète en planète, non ?

- Il y en a deux sur terre, expliqua Dumbledore. L'une appartient à l'armée américaine. La seconde passe de mains en mains de façon plus ou moins officielle. Il semblerait que c'est celle-ci qui a été récupérée par les nouveaux organisateurs du Grand Championnat. Et ils m'ont donné l'adresse du lieu où nous la trouverons. C'est-à-dire, place du Chatelet à Paris.

- Vous n'êtes pas sérieux ? demanda Yana. C'est une des places les plus fréquentées de Paris, et en plus juste à côté du quartier sorcier de Lutèce. Comment un tel objet pourrait y être caché ? »

Les yeux de Dumbledore clignèrent.

« Je crois que nous verrons sur place. Il n'y a plus qu'à nous y rendre.

- Je vais vous y conduire, annonça l'ookami. Yana ne peut pas nous y faire Voyager une fois de plus. »

Severus vit Yana pâlir et il se souvint de ce qu'elle lui avait dit en début de soirée.

« Je peux encore faire un petit effort, Koga, je t'assure…

- Non, je ne voudrais pas que tu te Désactives. En plus, en vingt minutes nous y serons. »

C'est-à-dire, trois fois plus rapidement que Yana, avec une circulation fluide. En effet, il devait être un véritable chauffard sur la route. Pourtant, Severus ne put intervenir à temps pour empêcher l'inévitable.

« Ce sera parfait, déclara Dumbledore d'un ton définitif. Severus, Miss Granger, vous utiliserez un sortilège d'Aménagement pour que nous puissions tous rentrer confortablement dans la voiture. Et si nous partons maintenant, nous aurons même de l'avance sur le programme.

- Bien, acquiesça Koga. Je prends juste quelques affaires de rechanges pour Yana et moi, et je vous rejoins à la voiture. »

Il s'éclipsa en un coup de vent, comme il avait souvent l'habitude de faire. Yana se leva en soupirant, mais déclina l'offre d'aide de sa voisine Inoue. Ils se dirigeaient tous vers la porte d'entrée quand Koga se présenta à leur droite, sur les escaliers, un sac de voyage sur l'épaule.

« J'ai aussi pris des affaires pour Ichigo, Jacob, et Orihime. Il faudra juste que tu fasses un ajustement pour les hauts d'Orihime, Yana.

- Je devrais dire la même chose pour tes chemises, Koga, répondit-elle avec une amabilité feinte.

- Mais Yana, puisque je te dis que… »

Elle ouvrit la porte après un regard assassin sur son loupiot qui parvint à le faire taire. Car après tout, ils n'avaient aucunement besoin d'entendre plus sur leur vie privée, chose qu'avait apparemment du mal à comprendre l'ookami. Il n'était pas quelqu'un qui brillait par son intelligence, quand bien même il avait gagné en maturité en cinq siècles.

Les portes se fermèrent et les lumières s'éteignirent dans la maison pavillonnaire protégée par le sort de Fidelitas. Granger s'évertua à pratiquer le sortilège d'aménagement sur la voiture citadine de Yana, chose qu'elle réussit sans difficultés au grand regret de Severus. Il ne l'avouerait sans doute jamais, mais l'un de ses plaisirs était de pointer les imperfections chez ses élèves, en particuliers, lorsqu'ils étaient des Gryffondors. Granger avait pour elle la détestable habitude d'être douée en magie, même lorsqu'elle devenait complexe. Même si c'était plus un talent acquis dans les livres que de façon innée.

Ce fut Black qui accompagna l'ookami à l'avant. Yana prétexta assez maladroitement qu'elle devait appeler ses parents pour les prévenir de son absence. Et, lorsque tous furent installés et que l'ookami démarra, Severus comprit alors pourquoi Yana jurait de ne plus jamais monter dans une voiture conduite par son compagnon. Il ne lâchait quasiment pas l'accélérateur.

Il était heureux que Granger eût pensé à mettre suffisamment de ceinture de sécurité pour tout le monde (si on ne comptait pas Dumbledore). Bien qu'en y réfléchissant, ses doigts étaient tellement crispés sur la banquette, qu'il avait peu de chance de partir percuter une autre personne dans la voiture. Pourtant, il fallait noter que Dumbledore traversa désagréablement les membres de l'équipe assis à l'arrière.

Severus remarqua que Black, Dumbledore et Inoue semblaient franchement apprécier la conduite de l'ookami. Surtout Inoue qui paraissait s'amuser autant que dans une attraction d'une fête foraine, et cela rendant plus mal à l'aise sa voisine Granger.

Mais, effectivement, au bout de vingt minutes de route, ils arrivèrent au centre de la capitale française, non loin de la place de Chatelet. L'ookami trouva une place où stationner, et très vite, Yana, Granger, Kurosaki s'extirpèrent de la voiture. Severus les suivit rapidement.

« C'était génial, Koga-san ! félicita Inoue. On se serait cru dans le train fantôme le plus rapide du monde !

- Je devrais tenter la queue de poisson que tu as fais trois rues plus loin, ajouta Black. C'était franchement pas mal.

- Merci, j'essaye de faire de mon mieux. L'idéal c'est de savoir où sont les radars, et après, la conduite vient d'elle-même. »

Severus se sentait aussi pâle que Yana et Granger, et on pourrait même penser que Kurosaki touchait au vert.

« Tu as conduit comme un malade ! lui lança-t-il. Tu aurais pu nous faire tuer !

- Mais non, rétorqua l'ookami en balayant l'accusation du rouquin d'un mouvement de la main. Je contrôle ce que je fais. »

Et le pire, c'était que Severus n'avait aucun doute sur ce dernier point.

Ils se dirigèrent sur la place de Châtelet, quasi désertée à cette heure de la nuit mis à part les quelques fêtards qui allaient de soirées en soirées. Leur groupe paraissait sans doute étrange, mais avec la proximité de Lutèce, et cette heure tardive, cela n'était pas aussi inhabituel.

Les néons orange éclairaient la grande fontaine au centre de la place d'où s'élevait la colonne qui portait en haut, un ange doré, symbole de victoire. Tout autour trônaient des sphinx, cracheurs d'eau.

« Je ne vois rien qui pourrait ressembler de près ou de loin à une porte des étoiles », remarqua Yana.

Dumbledore s'avança vers la fontaine, et tourna tout autour de la colonne centrale, indifférent de traverser sans la toucher l'eau qui y jaillissait.

« Et moi, je crois bien l'avoir trouvé. »

Severus s'approcha de la fontaine à son tour, et c'est là, dans le bassin, qu'il vit un cercle de pierre ou de métal gris, portant ponctuellement des marques à l'allure de hiéroglyphes. Il allait émettre des doutes sur la fonctionnalité d'une fameuse porte des étoiles incrustées dans un bassin d'une fontaine, mais des bruits suspects l'en empêchèrent.

Il semblait donc qu'une équipe concurrente était également arrivée au point du rendez-vous. Une équipe que Severus aurait bien pu se passer.


	3. Equipe Kalon en Teñvalijenn

Disclaimer : Les personnages de cette fanfic appartiennent à leurs auteurs respectifs. Atrus (Myst), Dilandeau (Escaflowne), Axel (Kingdom Hearts), Danny (Danny Phantom), Kyô Shin Zamurato (Reflet d'acide), Shaé (L'autre), Hyppolite Kurtzmann (Flander's Company), Ilian (Grand championnat 1) ^^

Auteur pour ce chapitre : moi

* * *

Atrus prit sa plume et une feuille. Le grand championnat 2 s'était conclu deux semaines auparavant mais il venait tout juste de rentrer chez lui à Tomahna. Tant de choses s'étaient déroulées durant ce second grand championnat et le vieil homme ne savait pas par où commencer sa correspondance épistolaire. Hum... Vieil homme, le terme était-il adapté ? Car malgré ses 68 ans, Atrus n'en paraissait pas plus d'une quarantaine. Mais les D'ni, dont il était le descendant, pouvaient vivre près de 300 ans. Les affres de la vieillesse avaient donc encore le temps de se manifester.

Enfin Atrus commença sa lettre :

_"Mon ami,  
Comme tu le sais, j'ai participé il y a maintenant plusieurs mois à une compétition du nom de Grand championnat. Aprés la conclusion chaotique de celui-ci, je n'étais nullement résolu à participer à la seconde édition. Et pourtant, j'y participai. Comment aurais-je pu abandonner mon amie Anubis aprés ce qui lui était arrivé. Elle avait besoin de mon soutien..._

* * *

Deux mois avant le second grand championnat, dans un monde étrange :

Anubis était sur les nerfs depuis sa rupture avec Dilandeau, d'autant plus que depuis, celui-ci n'avait pas arrêter de la harceler. Pour le fuir, et afin d'être sûre de ne pas être retrouvée, elle était tout simplement retournée dans son Monde d'origine. C'est là-bas que la jeune semi-démon apprit la nouvelle : il y aurait une suite au grand championnat. Un nouveau championnat ! Il n'en fallait pas plus pour intéresser l'esprit combatif de la jeune hanyo. Mais qui recruter dans l'équipe ? Si un nom s'était imposé rapidement à la jeune femme, elle peinait pour trouver d'autres candidats.

Atrus ne voulait pas recommencer. Rémy et Clément avaient apparemment des problèmes avec une secte du nom de "templier de Baäl". Elle n'avait plus de nouvelles d'Hanajima ou d'Hitomi. Jakotsu était trop flippant lors du GC1...

Et Dilandeau... Non, elle ne voulait y penser, cela suffisait à lui mettre les larmes aux yeux. Pour se calmer les nerfs, Anubis explosa par magie les rochers l'entourant. Elle aurait toutefois dû se méfier de la météo. La météo **particulière** de ce monde.

Car, le monde d'Anubis est bercé de sept magies. Six de ces magies s'assemblant par paires opposées. Elles se déplacent en flux dans tout ce monde, pareilles au vent. En général, elles se croisent sans incidence sauf lorsqu'elles rencontrent leur jumelle, leur magie opposée. L'interaction de ces deux flux peut alors avoir des conséquences... Désastreuses.

Ce jour là, dans la région de Banjherba où Anubis s'entraînait, un flux de Sklêrijenn stagnait dans l'air. La jeune hanyo profitait de cette manne de magie pour développer la sienne. Mais venant du sud, un puissant courant de teñvalijenn, la magie contraire du Sklêrijenn, envahit la région sans qu'Anubis s'en rende compte. Le fracas des deux magies les rendirent instables. Une étincelle aurait suffi à les embrasser. Cette étincelle fut Anubis. Sa pratique de la magie déséquilibra définitivement les deux flux. Par ce biais, ils s'insinuèrent dans la jeune femme. Il y eu une explosion et Anubis disparut.

* * *

Deux mois plus tard, ouverture du grand championnat :

Les membres de l'équipe Caldazar étaient arrivés les premiers au lieu de rendez-vous. Bientôt, ils entendirent des éclats de voix trés violents.

- qu'est-ce que c'est ? se demanda Yana

- Il me semble reconnaître la voix hurlante de Miss Anubis, remarqua Rogue.

Et effectivement, lorsque la seconde équipe se présenta à la fontaine, Anubis et Dilandeau étaient en pleine dispute. Entre eux, Atrus faisait de son mieux pour les calmer, sans grand succès. Finalement, les deux énervés s'éloignèrent l'un de l'autre d'une dizaine de pas. Atrus profita de cette accalmie pour aller à la rencontre de l'équipe Caldazar.

- Ah ! Mes amis, je suis content de vous revoir.

- Bonjour Atrus, répondit Yana puis désignant Anubis et Dilandeau, que se passe-t-il ?

- Malheureusement, ces deux-là se disputent ainsi à chaque fois qu'ils se voient, depuis leur rupture.

- Tiens donc, dit Rogue sarcastique, le couple de fêlés s'est dissous.

- Mais... Pour quelle raison ? demanda Yana.

- Si je le savais, répondit Atrus.

Anubis approcha à son tour du groupe formé prés de la fontaine. Lorsqu'elle fut à portée de Severus, le professeur ne retint pas une remarque cinglante à laquelle Anubis répondit en lui tirant la langue.

- Vous êtes toujours aussi marrant, déclara une voix encore inconnue.

Aussitôt tous les regards se tournèrent vers l'origine de la voix. Un adolescent aux yeux bleus et aux cheveux châtains mi-longs se tenait assis sur le rebord de la fontaine, sa longue queue de serpent s'enroulait sur le sol.

- Ilian, le reconnut Anubis. Mais dis-moi tu as bien grandi, voici moins d'un an tu étais encore un petit garçon ... ? heu... serpenteau ?

Ilian afficha son plus beau sourire avant de répondre :

- Et oui, nous les lamia, grandissons trés vite lorsque nous sommes placés dans un environnement favorable.

- Au moins une personne du précédent championnat aura gagné en maturité, déclara le professeur Rogue.

Mais comme s'il voulait donner tort au professeur, Ilian s'était jeté dans les bras de Yana pendant que le sorcier parlait. La sorcière ne semblait pas être dérangée, bien au contraire, par ce petit calin avec celui qui l'appelait "Maman".

- Maman, maman, maman, je suis content de vous retrouver, papa et toi.

- Excusez-moi, intervint Hermione, mais qui est-ce ? Vous semblez le connaître.

- Voyez-vous ma chère, commença Atrus, le juge du grand championnat 1 avait capturé toutes sortes de créatures. Il avait ensuite confié à l'un de ses vils employés, un dresseur de monstres, le soin d'en faire des bêtes féroces. au cours de la première phase de ce championnat, nous nous sommes retrouvés, par le plus grand des hasards, dans les sous-sols où ces prisonniers étaient enfermés. C'est là que nous avons découvert Ilian, le pauvre enfant... si vous saviez ce que ce dresseur lui a fait subir...

- Ouais, intervint Dilandeau avec son air sadique, mais le dresseur aussi il a bien subi. Je me demande d'ailleurs s'il a survécu.

- hum... oui, réprit Atrus, par la suite, nous avons donc recueilli ce pauvre enfant. Je me souviens qu'au début le traumatisme était tel qu'il ne parvenait plus à parler.

- Mais pourquoi appelle-t-il Yana "maman" ? demanda Hermione.

- Et bien, elle est devenue pour lui comme une mère de remplacement.

- Et Kôga est devenu son père de remplacement, c'est cela.

- Pour dire la vérité, ce n'est pas lui qu'Ilian appelle "papa".

Tout en calinant le lamia, Yana parvint à demander à ce dernier où il était passé aprés la fin du premier grand championnat. Ilian raconta alors comment il avait été recueilli par Atrus. Il avait passé les mois suivant la fin du concours à Tomahna avec la famille du D'ni, devenant une sorte de frère adoptif pour Yeesha, la jeune fille d'Atrus. Ainsi entouré d'affection, il s'était vite développé et était bientôt devenu un bel adolescent. Les nouveaux juges du championnat, apprenant qu'il avait fait plus ou moins parti du premier championnat, l'avait alors contacté. Ilian avait quitté Tomahna en annonçant qu'il s'était trouvé un petit boulot et qu'il reviendrait lorsque celui-ci serait terminé.

- Je serai votre intendant pour le second grand championnat, déclara joyeusement Ilian. Si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit, je serai là ! A ce sujet, je vais maintenant inscrire officiellement vos équipes pour la compétition.  
Le jeune lamia sortit un PDA de son sac. Il se mit calmement à pianoter sur l'écran tactile puis s'adressa aux concurrents :

- Alors, qui dois-je inscrire en premier ?

- Votre équipe étant parvenue ici la première, s'adressa Atrus à Yana, il me semble normal que vous commenciez.

- Trés bien, reprit Ilian, je vous écoute.

Le fantôme de Dumbledore s'avança afin de faire les présentations de son équipe, l'équipe Caldazar. Il en serait le chef dans la catégorie Astuce. Yana Hentz et Severus Rogue concourraient dans la catégorie Magie, Koga Ookami et Kurosaki Ichigo dans la catégorie Vitesse, Jacob Black userait de sa force, Hermionne Granger rejoignait Dumbledore dans la section Astuce enfin Inoue Orihime devrait montrer l'étendue de son agilité.

Ilian pianota encore un peu sur son PDA puis déclara joyeusement :

– J'ai le plaisir de vous informer que l'équipe Caldazar est officiellement inscrite pour le tournoi !  
Le jeune serpent se tourna alors vers l'autre équipe :

– A vous !

– Alors, les membres de mon équipe sont..., commença Dilandeau avant d'être douloureusement interrompu par le pied d'Anubis.

– Priorité aux femmes, espèce de goujat. Ne va pas te demander après pourquoi tu n'as pas de petite amie.

– Parce que la dernière était une garce.

– Quoi ?

- Ah oui ! S'exclama Yana. Ils ne se supportent vraiment plus. Mais, dans ce cas, pourquoi font-ils équipe ensemble ?

- Nécéssité, expliqua Atrus, aucun d'entre eux n'a réussi à trouver suffisament de membres pour créer une équipe entière.

- Je vois, répondit Yana.  
S'étant débarrassée de Dilandeau, Anubis bondit vers Ilian pour entamer les présentations de sa partie de l'équipe.

- Dans la catégorie Astuce, déclama-t-elle d'un ton théatral, je tiens à présenter le plus grand génie de tous les mondes, l'un des derniers descendants D'ni : Atrus.

- Heu... C'est gentil mon amie mais ce n'était pas la peine d'en faire autant.

- Puis vient, dans la catégorie Force, le plus talentueux des samouraïs, j'ai nommé Kyô Shin Zamurato.  
Tous les regards convergèrent vers la personne qu'Anubis désignait. Il s'agissait d'un jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'année manifestement japonais.

- En fait, expliqua Anubis, Kyô et moi sommes de vieux amis.

- Nous étions tous les deux élèves de Dame Ellana, répondit le jeune homme avec un fort accent japonais.

Positionné plus loin, près d'un homme en costume, Dilandeau fusilla du regard le samouraï. La haine évidente qu'il lui vouait n'échappa pas à Severus. Il y avait dans ce regard une jalousie qu'il connaissait bien. Il se souvenait avoir ressentit ce sentiment lorsqu'un certain sorcier lui avait dérobé celle qu'il aimait.

- Ne vous fiez pas à son jeune âge, continua ainsi Anubis dans ses présentations, il évitera toutes vos attaques. Dans la catégorie Agilité, voici Danny Fenton.

Cette fois-ci, Anubis désignait un garçon d'environ 14 ans aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux bleus. Koga en profita pour glisser furtivement à l'oreille de Yana que ce garçon dégageait une odeur étrange. L'odeur d'une personne qui serait à moitié fantôme. Malgré la précaution, Severus n'avait rien perdu du murmure et s'empressa de relever que ce n'était pas possible. On était un fantôme ou on ne l'était pas. Koga se contenta de répondre que son flair de démon était infaillible.

- Et enfin, me voici Anubis.

- Dans la catégorie magie, comme la dernière fois ? demanda Ilian.

D'un seul coup, Dilandeau éclata de rire.

- Malheureusement, expliqua Atrus, Anubis a eut une sorte d'accident. Elle a perdu tous ses pouvoirs.

- Sans pouvoirs, sans pouvoirs, se moqua Dilandeau, attends, comment on dit déjà chez les sorciers ? Ah oui, Moldus !

Un cri de douleur interrompit Dilandeau. Pattenrond, les griffes plantées dans le dos du jeune homme tentait d'attraper une créature étrange qui s'était réfugiée sur la tête du soldat. L'animal au pelage blanc et noir semblait être une sorte de rongeur de la taille d'un gros chat. La créature poussait de petits cris strident. Anubis se précipita et attrapa les deux animaux.

- Bien joué Squeeki, dit-elle en calinant le rongueur, bien joué aussi le chat. Vous aurez tous les deux une belle récompense.

Hermione se précipita pour récupérer son chat alors que Dilandeau venait de sortir son katana afin de l'abattre sur Pattenrond. Seul l'intervention de Kyô qui vint le retenir empécha le chat de trépasser.

- Et bien non, reprit Anubis, je concourerais dans la catégorie vitesse par défaut, puisque je suppose que tu n'as recruté que des gros balourds dont le seul attout est la force.

Quoi ! S'écria Dilandeau en se libérant de l'étreinte de Kyô. Contrairement à toi et à tes recrutements sauvages de bons à rien. Je me suis assuré que **MES** candidats avaient un pédigré.

_C'était une journée normale à la Flander's company._

_Qu'est-ce que la Flander's company demanderont les non initiés._  
_Partant du postulat que c'est le super méchant qui fait la gloire du super héros, un homme, Mr Truema, père, eut l'idée trés lucrative de créer une société afin de recruter, de former et de revendre des super méchants à des super héros en manque d'exploits. Ce concept révolutionnaire connu d'emblé un grand succés auprés des supers. Imaginez Superman sans Lex Luthor ou Harry sans Voldemort. Auriez vous toujours envi d'acheter leurs livres, DVD et autres goodies si l'histoire était celle d'un alien arrétant de vulgiare braqueur de banques ou celle d'un élève ordinaire passant simplement 7 an dans un école de magie sans qu'il n'arrive jamais rien ?_

_Ainsi la Flander's company prospéra._

_C'était donc une journée ordinaire pour Hyppolite Kurtzman, le DRH de l'entreprise._

_Dilandeau et son nouvel ami Axel patientaient dans la salle d'attente du recrutement? C'était sur les conseils d'Axel, rencontré dans un bar, peu aprés la rupture avec Anubis, que le psycopathe était venu à la Flander's company._

_– Suivant ! retentit une voix._

_La personne précédant le duo se leva et se dirigea vers le bureau du DRH. Hyppolite Kurtzman, passablement énervé par les postulants précédants, l'acueillit avec son regard le plus noir. Dans un effort d'amabilité, il demanda au nouvel arrivant quel "super pouvoir" l'amenait dans ce bureau._

_– Et bien, commença le candidat, malgré cette apparence humaine, il se trouve que je suis , en réalité, un chat._

_– Un chat ? demanda incrédule le DRH. Comment le félin vous voulez dire ?_

_– Exactement !_

_– Admettons que ce soit vrai, reprit Kurtzman, quel est l'intérêt ?_

_– En tant que chat, je dispose de toutes leurs aptitudes naturelles comme manger des souris, boire du lait... Oh et bien sûr je dispose de neuf vies._

_– Ah oui ?_

_Soudainement, Hyppolite Kurtzman sembla trés intérressé. D'un geste vif, il sortit un revolver de sous son bureau et le pointa vers le candidat._

_– On va vérifier ça tout de suite, déclara-t-il avec un sourrire sadique._

_Huit détonations parvinrent jusqu'à la salle d'attente. Presque aussitôt leur succéda un :_

_– Suivant ! Et évitez de marcher dans les flaques de sang_

_Ainsi Dilandeau et Axel parvinrent devant le DRH de la Flander's company._

_– Bien messieurs, dit-il en rangeant son arme dans un tiroir, qui êtes-vous et que puis-je faire pour vous._

_– Je suis un pyromane et lui, désignant Axel, il contrôle le feu. Mais c'est pas pour ça qu'on vient. J'ai besoin de vous pour recruter une équipe pour la seconde édition du grand championnat._

-Et voilà, comment j'ai recruté mon équipe, conclut Dilandeau.

– ça te ressemble bien de laisser d'autres se charger du sale boulôt, lança Anubis.

Ignorant superbement la réplique, Dilandeau commença la présentation de son équipe en désignant un homme camouflé par un manteau noir à capuche :

– Dans la cétagorie Force, voici mon meilleur ami, le simili Axel.

– Dans la catégorie Magie, voici Shaé.

Cette fois-ci, Dilandeau désigna une adolescente à la peau foncée.

– Elle est la descendante de trois familles possédants toutes un pouvoir particuliers : les métamorphes qui peuvent se transformer en animaux, les guerriseurs qui peuvent guérir de leurs blessures et les batisseurs qui peuvent franchir des portes vers un autre monde.

– Attends un peu, intervint Anubis, un simili, c'est une personne qui a perdu son coeur et donc son existence. Un peu comme un fantôme. Et une fille qui traverse les mondes avec des portes, ça ressemble beaucoup a un mec qui écrit des livres menant vers d'autres mondes. En fait, tu as juste copié mon équipe ! T'es même pas capable d'être original.

– C'est plutôt toi qui m'a copié.

– N'importe quoi !

- Et votre dernier membre ? demanda Ilian pour essayer de calmer la situation.

Dilandeau et Anubis se fusillant du regard, Hyppolite Kurtzman se chargea de répondre.

– Nous avons à ce sujet, déclara le DRH, un léger contre-temps. La séléction n'est pas terminé, il nous reste encore quatre cadidats pour le poste.

– A la réflexion, réagit Dilandeau, c'est peut-être vrai que j'ai cherché à copier ton équipe. Les candidats restants sont tous des idiots donc ça ira trés bien avec le tiens.

– Tu...

– Si ça peut vous aider, enchaina Ilian, votre dernier candidats doit impérativement être une femme.

– Comment ?

– Oui, expliqua le serpent, les règles sont trés strictes. Il vous faut trois candidats du même sexe pour respecter la parité. Vous avez déjà deux femmes : Anubis et Shaé. Il vous en faut une troisième.

– C'est impossible, déclara Kurtzman, tous nos candidats restants sont des hommes.

– Faut que tu changes un de tes candidats Anubis, décréta Dilandeau.

– Il n'en ai pas question, changes-toi.

S'en suivirent d'interminables minutes rythmées par les "toi", "non toi". Finalement, l'un des deux céda.

– OK, dit Dilandeau, j'en ai pour cinq minutes.

Le psycopathe se jeta sur l'homme au manteau noir et l'entraina au de vue des autres participants. Il revint une dizaine de minutes plus tard avec l'homme au manteau. Celui-ci était à présent coiffé de nattes et maquillé.

– Voici notre troisième candidate : Axelle avec deux l et un e.

– ça va jamais marcher, intervint Axel d'une voix loin d'être éfféminée.

– Joue le jeu, lui dit Dilandeau, sinon je t'y aide.

Le regard du psycopathe ne laissait aucun doute sur ses intentions en cas de refus.

– D'accord, répondit Axel d'une voix faussement éfféminé.

– C'est n'importe quoi, vous croyez vraiment que quelqu'un va gober ça... Répondit Anubis.

– C'est noté Axelle, vous êtes inscrite, déclara Ilian à la surprise générale.

Le lamia se tourna alors vers Hyppolite Kurtzman :

– Je vais demander confirmation aux Juges, lui dit-il, mais je pense que vous pouvez commencer à participer tout en faisant votre sélection du dernier membre.

– Rassurez-vous, répondit Hyppolite avec son air sadique, elle sera trés vite faite.

– Bien, reprit Ilian. Il ne reste donc qu'à désigner le chef de votre équipe et à me donner le nom de votre groupe et votre inscrïption sera compléta.

– Etant le chef l'année dernière, commença Anubis, il me semble évident...

– que ça doit être moi, coupa Dilandeau.

– Et de quel droit ?

– Du droit que ton rôle de chef l'année précédante n'était pas franchement une réussite.

– Mais tu délires.

Encore une fois, un long moment s'écoula rythmé par les "moi", "non moi" et les nombreuses insultes allant de paires.

– Et si on faisait un vote, finit par déclarer Atrus.

Anubis et Dilandeau acceptèrent, au grand soulagement de tous, la proposition.

– Et puisque le dernier membre de l'équipe n'est pas encore choisi. Je propose que Mr Kurtzman puisse également voter.

Le vote commença donc, chacun inscrit le nom d'un membre de l'équipe sur un bout de papier et le remis ensuite à Ilian qui procéda au dépouillement.

– Anubis, annonça-t-il en premier.

Cette dernière en profita pour adresser une grimace à son rival psychopathe.

– Dilandeau, annonça ensuite Ilian. Puis... Encore Dilandeau.

Le jeune homme profita de ce retournement pour envoyer un sourire ironique à Anubis. Ainsi qu'un signe de remerciement à son ami Axel(le).

– Atrus, continua le serpent. Atrus, Atrus, Atrus et Atrus. Nous avons donc un vote pour Anubis, Deux pour Dilandeau et cinq pour Atrus. Félicitations papa, tu es le nouveau chef.

– Je veux voir les votes, explosa Dilandeau, y a de la triche là !

– Ilian, accusa à son tour Anubis, t'as pas changé les votes pour avantager ton père quand même.

Le psychopathe aux cheveux blanc n'attendit pas la réponse et arracha violemment les bulletins de vote. Il constata alors par lui-même que le nom d'Atrus était effectivement majoritaire.

– Dans ce cas, je vais régler le problème, déclara-t-il en sortant son arme.

Anubis se planta alors entre Atrus et lui.

– Dilandeau, si tu touches à un cheveux d'Atrus, je m'arrangerais pour que tu ne puisse plus jamais te reproduire.

La menace eut l'air de faire hésiter le jeune homme.

– Et pour le nom de votre équipe ? demanda Ilian qui, terrorisé par Dilandeau, s'était réfugié derrière Yana.

– On fait un vote, proposa Axel(le).

Il regretta bien vite d'avoir parlé lorsqu'il vit les nombreux regards haineux se tourner vers lui.

– Quelqu'un a-t-il déjà une proposition ? demanda Atrus.

– Kalon en Teñvalijenn, répondit Anubis.

– Et pourquoi ce nom mon amie ?

– Je sais pas, ça m'est venu comme ça.

– Quelqu'un a-t-il une autre proposition, demanda Atrus.

Dilandeau allait ouvrir la bouche mais le D'ni le coupa immédiatement.

– Quelqu'un a-t-il une autre proposition que "Kalon en Teñvalijenn" ou "L'équipe de Dilandeau" ?

Devant le silence de l'assistance, Atrus entérina la proposition d'Anubis. L'équipe se nommerait donc Kalon en Teñvalijenn.

– Je suis pas d'accord, recommença Dilandeau.

– Oh ! Ferme là crétin. Lui répondit Anubis.

Le couple repartit dans une nouvelle dispute lorsqu'une voix les interrompit :

– Excusez-moi, demanda-t-elle, est-ce bien ici le rendez-vous pour le grand championnat ?

Obnubilé par la dispute, personne ne s'était rendu compte que la troisième équipe était déjà sur place.

Atrus interrompit sa missive quelques instants avant de reprendre :

"Il y avait toutefois une chose dont Anubis avait omis de nous parler. Une chose qui allait avoir son importance. Son accident n'avait pas seulement fait disparaître ses pouvoirs, il avait fait apparaître autre chose..."


	4. Equipe Kendal'ch

Disclaimer : Les personnages de cette fanfic appartiennent à leurs auteurs respectifs. Jack Jack (Les Indestructibles), Kagome et InuYasha (InuYasha), Lucky Luke (Lucky Luke), Obelix (Asterix le gaulois).

Auteur pour ce chapitre : Cassegrain-MIB

Petite précision : Lorsque Cassegrain a écrit ce chapitre, elle pensait qu'Ilian était une fille mais c'est bien un garçon.

* * *

Manon et Yoko s'activaient depuis maintenant une bonne heure dans cet appartement du 15e arrondissement, à Paris. La propriétaire se trouvant avoir 70 ans, elle avait gardé des bibelots, tous plus inutiles les uns que les autres, mais qui devenaient dramatiquement dangereux dans les mains de quelqu'un qui était, au choix, soit malveillant dés le départ (un vase de Chine, lorsqu'il est pris en pleine tête, peut être excessivement douloureux), soit, plus simplement, particulièrement susceptible.

Les deux jeunes femmes avaient donc stockés la plupart de ces objets dans toutes les armoires de la maison. Mieux vaut prévenir que guérir.

Heureusement, c'est cette semaine-là qu'avait choisi la grand-mère de Manon pour partir en Bretagne, voir sa famille. Et les deux jeunes filles l'avaient convaincu de leur laisser ses clés. Techniquement, elles n'avaient pas menti sur les raisons de cette réquisition. Elles allaient bien recevoir des « amis ». Elles avaient juste omis de donner de plus amples détails sur le physique aussi bien que sur le mental des personnes concernées.

Yoko était d'origine asiatique, elle parlait couramment japonais et français. Les deux jeunes femmes se comprenaient donc parfaitement. Mais il est vrai que la barrière de la langue restait un problème qui devenait dérangeant.

La sonnette de la porte se fit entendre, les deux jeunes filles se prirent à sourire : c'est maintenant que tout commençait.

- C'est bon, j'y vais, cria Manon, en rejetant en arrière ses boucles châtain clair.

Elle alla ouvrir, et trouva sur son palier la famille des Indestructibles, au grand complet. Ils avaient, bien sûr, tous leurs masques. Manon les voyaient régulièrement, sa mère étant leur pédiatre.

Elle avait entendu parler, grâce à un ami, d'un grand championnat auquel elle souhaitait participer. Pour cela, elle avait cherché des personnes possédant des dons particuliers. Elle avait alors pensé à Jack Jack. Il avait grandi, et allait aujourd'hui sur ses cinq ans. Il avait fallu des jours et des jours pour convaincre sa mère de le laisser à la jeune fille, et ce n'était rien à côté de la détermination nécessaire pour convaincre le père du petit garçon de ne pas l'accompagner.  
Après une discussion animée, et les dernières recommandations de la mère de l'enfant,

Manon finit par refermer la porte sur la famille Parr, et amena Jack Jack dans le salon. Lorsque Yoko l'aperçut, elle eût une moue dubitative. Elle ne connaissait pas tous les détails du championnat, les épreuves n'ayant pas encore été révélées. De plus, elle ignorait qui seraient ses compagnons de voyage.  
Néanmoins, elle était presque sûre que la place d'un enfant n'était pas près d'eux.

- Tu… Es sûre de ce que tu fais ? C'est pas dangereux pour un enfant de son âge ?

- T'inquiète pas, sourit Manon en prenant le petit garçon dans ses bras, je suis peut être maladroite, mais je suis l'aînée d'une sacrée fratrie, je devrais pouvoir en gérer un seul.  
D'autant que, crois-moi, il est bien plus apte à se défendre que toi ou moi.

Et, comme pour illustrer ses propos, le petit garçon sauta des bras de la jeune fille et traversa le mur qui séparait le salon de la cuisine, sous le regard médusé de Yoko.

- Pointu comme technique de fuite…

- Très utile en tout cas.

Retentit alors un bruit de plat qui se brise, suivit d'un grand éclat de rire de Jack Jack. Yoko se précipita pour voir ce qu'il avait cassé… Et Manon, restée dans le salon, entendit un grand cri qui la fit sursauter.

- Qu'est ce qui se passe Yoko ? cria-t-elle en courant vers la cuisine.

Néanmoins, elle fut rassurée dés qu'elle vit la scène. Ce n'étais pas le cas de la jeune japonaise, qui pointait du doigt un étrange personnage en répétant :

- Regarde ! Il y a un homme dans la cuisine !

- Calme-toi Yoko, je le connais. C'est un ami.

Un homme se tenait au fond de la pièce. Il aurait pu paraître effrayant, s'il avait été autre part que coincé entre une gazinière et un frigidaire. Il enleva la capuche qui couvrait son visage, arrachant un sourire à la jeune fille, qui se tourna vers Yoko, qui tenait une casserole, projetant probablement de s'en servir en cas de nécessité.

- Yoko, je te présente… Merlin.

Elle la regarda, dubitative.

- Merlin euh… Merlin ? Celui de la légende  
arthurienne, et tout et tout ?

- Enchanté, mademoiselle, répondit l'enchanteur.

Yoko consentit à abandonner son arme, et à serrer la main qu'il lui tendait. Il était bien loin de l'idée qu'elle s'était faîte d'un enchanteur dont l'âge avoisinait les 1400 ans. Pas de barbe blanche et cape bleue comme dans le conte de Disney. En réalité, on lui aurait donné la vingtaine, avec ses cheveux brun et ses yeux verts.

- Donc la légende arthurienne, c'est vrai ?

- En partie, confirma l'enchanteur, même si on a enjolivé certaines choses.

- Et qu'est ce qui…

- Excusez-moi de vous interrompre, coupa  
Manon, mais on devrait peut être se concentrer sur le reste de l'équipe.

Elle était bien placée pour savoir que les explications de Merlin, surtout sur un tel sujet, pouvaient leur prendre au bas mot trois jours. Or, il manquait encore la moitié de l'équipe, et elle comptait rejoindre le point de rendez-vous dés la nuit tombée. Encore fallait-il qu'elle parvienne à convaincre tout le monde.

Yoko commençait à entrevoir quelles genres de « compagnons de route » ils attendaient, et cela n'était pas pour lui déplaire, bien que tout sauf rassurant.

- Mais depuis quand tu le connais ? demanda-  
t-elle en désignant l'enchanteur d'un signe de tête.

- Euh… Depuis ma naissance en fait. C'est mon père qui le connaissait. En réalité, toute ma famille du côté de mon père le connaît. C'est lui qui m'a parlé du championnat. Si j'y participe, il acceptera enfin de me dire comment ma famille parfaitement rangée et ancrée dans le présent à pu rencontrer un enchanteur qui agissait en Grande Bretagne au Ve siècle.

Merlin parlait peu, mais Manon était heureuse qu'il soit arrivé le premier. Il aiderait probablement à « canaliser » le caractère pour le moins impulsif des personnages qui arriveraient probablement d'une minute à l'autre. Jack Jack était tout sourire, suivant Merlin en courant et en répétant « Pourquôa tu es pas passé par la porte tôa ? »

A peine les quatre amis furent-ils rentrés dans le salon, qu'ils entendirent la sonnette. A vrai dire, ils l'entendirent une fois, puis une autre fois, et encore une autre fois…. Manon fronça les sourcils et courut jusqu'à la porte, suivi de près par Jack Jack, que toute cette animation amusait beaucoup. De plus, il était loin d'être craintif, car il avait conscience dans une certaine mesure de la protection que ses pouvoirs lui offraient.

En ouvrant, elle tomba nez à nez avec Kagome et, près d'elle, Inuyasha, accroupi devant la sonnette, visiblement très intrigué par ce machin qui fait du bruit quand on appuie dessus.

Il ne semblait d'ailleurs pas bien en avoir comprit le fonctionnement, puisqu'il s'évertuait à l'utiliser alors que, puisque Manon était en face de lui, l'utilisation de l'appareil perdait un peu de son intérêt. Kagome fit un signe de tête que la jeune fille interprétait comme un « Laisse-le. »

Kagome et Inuyasha suivirent Jack Jack jusqu'au salon. Yoko leva un sourcil interrogateur. Manon la comprenait. Le kimono rouge vif du jeune homme ainsi que ses oreilles de chien avaient de quoi surprendre. Et ses manières avaient de quoi laisser perplexe. Mais si Kagome se lançait dans les explications, ils en avaient pour la journée. Autant attendre le reste de l'équipe.

- Salut ! lança Yoko, joviale malgré  
l'étonnement qui se lisait sur son visage.

Elle s'exprimait dans un japonais parfait, ce qui étonna Kagome. S'ensuivit une conversation animée que Manon ne comprit pas, car ne connaissant que quelques mots en japonais. Quand à Inuyasha, il restait superbement ignorant de tout ce qui pouvait se passer autour de lui, même si il surveillait Kagome du coin de l'œil.

Voyant l'absence de réaction du demi-démon, Manon soupira : on avait beau s'attendre à cette réaction, elle restait très décourageante. C'était pas gagné.  
Néanmoins, au bout de quelques minutes, la jeune fille eut le curieux sentiment de comprendre tout ce que disaient Kagome et Yoko. "Elles parlent en français ?"

Les deux jeunes femmes se turent à leur tour, aussi étonnées qu'elle de s'exprimer tout à coup dans cette langue, que Kagome ne maîtrisait d'ailleurs pas du tout.

- Excusez-moi, intervînt Merlin avec son éternel sourire, mais je pense que la conversation entre nous tous sera plus facile ainsi.

Manon se rendit alors compte qu'avoir choisi Merlin était probablement le plus grand trait de génie de cette aventure. Car elle n'avait pensé quasiment à rien. Les différences entre ceux dont elle voulait faire ses « compagnons », la barrière de la langue... Ces multiples obstacles entre eux ne lui avaient même pas effleuré l'esprit. Or, grâce à cet étrange enchanteur, tout semblait étonnamment simplifié.

Inuyasha avait beau être indifférent aux personnes qui l'entouraient, il était cependant très intéressé par l'environnement. Yoko se félicita mentalement d'avoir fermé le piano. Cependant, le demi-démon ne mit pas longtemps à dénicher la flute traversière de Manon, qu'elle n'avait visiblement pas suffisamment bien cachée. Devant son insistance et celle de Kagome, elle consentit à jouer quelques notes.

Inuyasha se montra très intrigué, et insista pour tenter à son tour d'émettre un son. Il n'y parvînt d'ailleurs pas. La jeune flûtiste pensait naïvement que l'intérêt suscité par son instrument cesserait, dés lors qu'Inuyasha comprendrait qu'il ne parviendrait pas à sortir le moindre son. C'était mal connaître le demi-démon qui attrapa la flute des deux mains.  
Il s'apprêtait à la fracasser sur un meuble quand Kagome, d'une voix très calme et grâce à des réflexes qu'on sentait aiguisés par l'expérience, prononça très distinctement :

- Osuwari.

Jack Jack éclata de rire une nouvelle fois, et tenta à son tour de prononcer le « mot magique ». Il fut d'ailleurs bien déçu de constater qu'il ne se passait rien. Manon vînt le prendre dans es bras, tandis qu'Inuyasha se relevait, visiblement très énervé.

- Kaaagome pourquoi t'as fais ça ? J'allais rien  
faire, c'est solide ce truc de toute manière !

Il n'eut pas le loisir de tester à nouveau la solidité de l'engin car Manon le rangea avec interdiction formelle d'y toucher. Elle fit ensuite les présentations. Kagome, tout comme Yoko avant elle, était très surprise de rencontrer l'enchanteur en chair et en os. Inuyasha en revanche, n'en avait jamais entendu parler, et se contenta de croiser les bras en détournant la tête. Heureusement pour lui, le magicien n'était pas susceptible.

Un coup de revolver fit sursauter tout le groupe, à l'exception d'Inuyasha qui se contenta de dégainer Tessaïga, à l'intérieur de l'appartement. Etant donné qu'il n'était pas très grand, et qu'ils étaient déjà cinq, le moindre mouvement du demi-démon aurait probablement coupé un meuble en deux.

Manon se dépêcha de retourner dehors avant que ce coup de revolver inopiné n'attire tout mon quartier. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte, elle retînt un cri de surprise. Déjà, avoir un cowboy sur son palier n'a rien d'habituel. Mais lorsque, au troisième étage d'un immeuble, ce cowboy se trouve être perché sur sa monture, cela devient carrément décourageant.

- Désolé, je voulais vérifier que je l'avais rechargé.

- Luuuuke, tu es désespérant, soupira la jeune fille… Puis, voyant qu'Inuyasha se mettait en garde : « Aaaaah non Inuyasha, rengaine ça tout de suite, il est avec nous ! Tu feras tes conn.. euh plus tard ! ».

Elle imaginait surtout la tête de sa grand-mère quand elle devrait lui expliquer que oui la « fête » avait un peu dégénéré, ce qui expliquait l'absence de porte et l'état des meubles… Heureusement pour elle, Kagome et Yoko avaient bien l'intention de calmer les élans des uns et des autres.

Les deus jeunes japonaises reconnurent tout de suite le cowboy. Il est vrai que, outre le fait que Lucky Luke était parfaitement reconnaissable, il possédait une certaine notoriété. Manon, pour sa part, tentait de trouver un endroit où laisser Jolly Jumper. Dans ce vieil appartement, il n'était guère facile de trouver un endroit suffisamment spacieux pour un cheval.

Entre-temps, Inuyasha avait prit son revolver des mains du cowboy. Il regardait avec étonnement ce drôle d'engin. Et là, un flash.

"M****," se rappela soudainement Kagome, "il ne connaît pas les armes à feu, il n'y en a pas dans le Japon Féodal. Mon Dieu Inuyasha, n'appuie pas sur cette gâchette !"

- Inuyasha, suggéra Yoko, tu devrais lâcher ç…

Une seconde détonation retentit, avant que le demi-démon ne rende, avec une rapidité surprenante, son colt à Lucky Luke, avant de finir face contre terre, la faute au « Osuwari ! » de Kagome. Quand à Jolly Jumper, il hennissait, ce qui laissait deviner qu'il riait. Jack Jack avait délaissé l'ensemble des « adultes », et tentait de monter sur le dos du cheval, en s'aidant du canapé sur lequel Jolly était appuyé.

- C'est fou ça ! s'exclama Yoko, vivement intéressée par l' « Osuwari » de Kagome. Comment tu fais ?

S'ensuivit alors une longue explication de Kagome sur le pourquoi du comment et la présence du collier autour du cou du demi-démon. Collier que Manon remerciait intérieurement, parce qu'ils allaient en avoir bien besoin.

La voisine de pallier était sortie de chez elle  
en entendant le tapage. Une vieille commère austère qui pourrissait littéralement la vie de tout le voisinage chaque fois que quelqu'un avait le malheur de la croiser.

Bien que la vision de cette vieille folle poursuivie par Inuyasha lui soit particulièrement agréable, Manon s'obligeait à la prudence, et la congédia avec un sourire mielleux, tandis que Yoko avait posée ses deux mains sur le museau de Jolly Jumper pour l'empêcher de hennir.

Si la situation avait été différente, la jeune fille aurait très probablement ri. C'est d'ailleurs ce qu'elle fit, sitôt la porte refermée, en voyant le compagnon de Lucky Luke très intrigué par le comportement de cette femme étrange qui avait mis ses mains sur son museau.

Ils étaient à présent sept. Ne manquait que…  
BAM BAM BAM.

Manon soupira : Obélix.

Le principe même de « sonnette » était presque aussi étranger au gaulois qu'à Inuyasha. Elle se tourna vers Merlin, qui souriait. Il souriait décidemment tout le temps. Mais finalement, c'était plutôt positif, car cela réduisait l'angoisse que la jeune fille ressentait. C'était probablement lui qui l'avait amené jusqu'ici. Les pouvoirs de l'enchanteur étaient bien utiles. Il aurait été particulièrement compliqué de se rendre en Gaule sous l'ère de domination romaine pour récupérer Obélix.

Manon s'empressa d'ouvrir, avant qu'il ne démolisse la porte. . Yoko se chargea de mener les présentations. Bien sûr, elle et Kagome connaissaient déjà le célèbre gaulois. Inuyasha ne se départit pas de sa gentillesse coutumière, et Manon tenta sans succès d'utiliser l' « Osuwari ». Heureusement, Kagome se chargea de faire passer le message et une fois encore, le demi-démon se retrouva face contre terre, ce qui amusait beaucoup Obélix qui riait aux éclats en se tenant le ventre.

- T'as un problème, le gros ? S'énerva Inuyasha… Juste avant de se prendre un coup sur la tête qui le ramena derechef au niveau du sol.

- Je ne suis pas GROS !

Si cette frappe n'avait pas été destinée à une personne qu'elle avait déjà vue avec un trou dans le ventre, Manon se serait vraiment inquiétée. Elle nota d'ailleurs mentalement de ne jamais traiter Obélix de « gros », même si elle croyait savoir qu'il ne frappait pas les filles.

- Excuse moi Manon mais… Qu'est ce qu'on va faire avec un bébé ? Interrogea Luke.

- Ah ne me dîtes pas ça ! Si vous saviez le temps qu'il m'a fallu pour convaincre sa mère de me le laisser, et ensuite pour convaincre son père de ne pas venir avec nous !

- Et… Pourquoi on est là ? interrogea Kagome.

Manon se tourna vers la lycéenne. Restait à espérer que ses explications décousues suffiraient à les convaincre. Grâce à Merlin, elle avait déjà pu rencontrer Lucky Luke et Obélix dans leurs époques respectives. Restait à informer les autres du but de cette grande réunion.

- Et bien… En fait j'aurais besoin de vous pour… Une sorte de… Quête.

- Une quoi ?

- Une aventure si tu préfères Obélix. Et je savais que vous seriez capable de…

- Tu nous connaissais ?

Bien sûr, il n'y avait que lui pour poser une telle question. Méfiant, toujours méfiant. Elle se tourna vers Inuyasha.

- Votre… Réputation vous précède ! Enfin non, je connaissais déjà Yoko, Merlin et Jack Jack. J'avais aussi rencontré Obélix et Lucky Luke.

Manon essaya un sourire plein de bonne volonté, Inuyasha abandonna. Il fut le seul.

- Et comment tu nous as fait venir ici ? interrogea Lucky Luke.

- Grâce à Merlin. Je le connais depuis un certain temps en fait. Ou plutôt, ma famille le connait depuis un certain temps. C'est lui qui m'a permis de vous faire venir dans ce m… Ici !

Kagome adressa à Manon un sourire complice mais eût la présence d'esprit de ne pas en dire plus.

- Keh ! Et pourquoi on accepterait ?

- T'as peur de quoi ? Hein ? Que je te mange ? S'énerva la jeune fille.

- Espèce de sale gar…

- Osuwari !

Et hop ! Reparti pour un tour. Jack Jack riait aux éclats en battant des mains.

- Il est vraiment bizarre le monsieur chien !

Inuyasha était rouge de colère. Il commençait à en avoir assez de finir face contre terre.

- Pff… En plus « Manon » c'est vraiment débile comme nom.

L'intéressée était à bout de patience. Tant pis pour les beaux discours sur la maturité.

- Parce que tu trouves ça mieux toi, de t'appeler « chien démon » ?

Un autre Osuwari mit un terme à la discussion.

- Alors, vous seriez d'accord pour participer à ce grand championnat ? demanda Manon, pleine d'espoir.

- Vous n'avez pas envie de vivre d'autres aventures que celles de vos époques respectives ? Ce serait l'occasion de s'amuser un peu et de faire connaissance ! De toute façon, qu'est ce qu'on a à perdre ? Renchérit Kagome.

La jeune fille remercia la miko d'un regard.

- Je ne vous aurais pas fait venir si l'affaire n'avait pas revêtu une quelconque importance, déclara l'enchanteur.

Yoko se dit que son amie avait eu raison en appelant Merlin. Son autorité ne permettait pas de discussion et il finit par rallier tout le monde à ma cause. Avec plus ou moins de motivation certes, mais qui veut la fin veut les moyens.

Il fut plus difficile de résumer en quelques mots de quelles époques chacun venait. Et expliquer ce qui constituait celle dans laquelle ils se trouvaient aurait été impossible sans Yoko, Kagome et Merlin qui devait être un grand adepte du voyage temporel, puisqu'il semblait très au fait de la technologie moderne.

Excepté Yoko et Lucky Luke, personne n'avait l'air particulièrement surpris. L'habitude sans doute d'être confronté à ce genre de phénomène. Le surnaturel devait être une chose à laquelle on s'habituait.  
Venait maintenant le problème du transport. L'équipe était très loin du lieu de rendez-vous, et la carte laissée à Manon par sa grand-mère semblait dater de l'avant-guerre.

- Euh… Manon ? Tu la tiens dans le mauvais sens…

L'intéressée rougit jusqu'aux oreilles. Elle avait toujours été nulle en orientation.

- Je fais ce que je peux, s'énerva-t-elle.

En plus d'être maladroite, elle était également susceptible. Inuyasha émit un « Keh » caractéristique, et il fallut tout son sang-froid à la jeune fille pour ne pas lui hurler dessus, une fois de plus.

Elle reprit son examen de la carte… Yoko lui proposa de l'aide, qu'elle ne refusa pas, puisqu'elle lui passa la carte d'un geste brusque. Inuyasha ricana : elle lui tira la langue. Mature, non. Mais détendant, oui.

Yoko trouva la place du Châtelet en 5 minutes. Manon soupira. Son sens de l'orientation pitoyable à souhait était loin d'être une découverte. Cependant, le voir confirmé devant témoins était un peu gênant.

Kagome se tourna alors vers Merlin :

- Vous ne pourriez pas nous… Téléporter directement là-bas ? Comme vous avez fait avec Obélix. Ce serait plus rapide, et nous n'aurions pas à traverser tout Paris dans ces tenues.

Manon regarda Merlin, et acquiesça avec frénésie. Elle ne se voyait pas prendre le métro avec un gaulois, un demi-démon de l'époque féodal et un cheval. Sans parler du colt de Lucky Luke qui n'était pas vraiment réglementaire.

- Je devrais pourvoir m'en charger, dit-il avec un sourire qui arracha aux trois jeunes femmes un soupir de soulagement.

- Ce tombe bien, il fait déjà presque nuit, commenta Manon. Nous aurons moins de problèmes.

- Quels problèmes ? interrogea Lucky Luke innocemment.

- Nos… Tenues, risquent de ne pas passer inaperçu.

- Keh ! Moi, chez Kagome j'avais juste à mettre une casquette et j'avais pas de problèmes !

Manon le regarda. A peine une journée qu'elle avait à « supporter » sa compagnie, et il était déjà désagréable. Une main de Merlin sur son épaule la calma pour de bon, tandis qu'un regard courroucé de Kagome au demi-démon calmait celui-ci.

- Tu t'en sors très bien, murmura l'enchanteur à son oreille.

Il se tourna ensuite vers toute l'équipe.

- Très bien. Je vais vous faire passer un par un, par tranche de 5 minutes. Comme ça, Manon aura le temps de faire les présentations. Ça va à tout le monde ?

Tous acquiescèrent, et Jack Jack arriva en traversant le mur, sous le regard médusé d'Inuyasha, en criant qu'il voulait venir aussi et qu'il savait faire le voyage tout seul.

- Très bien, alors Manon passera en premier et…

- Non je ne passe pas en premier.

- Pourquoi ? l'interrogea Kagome.

- On est une équipe, non ? On part ensemble. Et puis… je préfèrerais qu'on parte ensemble.

Ils se regardèrent.

- Euh… S'il vous plaît ?

- Moi j'suis d'accord avec elle, on y va tous ensemble.

Manon se tourna vers Inuyasha, véritablement étonnée. Comme quoi…

En réalité, devoir rencontrer une quinzaine de  
personnes douées d'un talent de défense ou le plus souvent d'attaque d'un coup, coincée dans sa condition d'humaine maladroite qui ne possédait aucun don particulier, était pour le moins inquiétant. Elle préférait avoir des amis à ses côtés.

- Je ne peux pas nous envoyer tous en même temps, répliqua Merlin. Je dois contrôler l'endroit où vous arrivez, et plus vous serez nombreux, plus grand sera le risque de se tromper d'endroit. Or si on vous dissémine n'importe où dans Paris, on attirera bien trop l'attention.

Manon soupira. Elle avait décidé de participer, ça incluait un certain sang-froid.

- Très bien, je passerai en premier. Mais vous me suivez, promis ?

- Oui promis ! s'écria le gaulois.

Obélix vînt à elle et la serra si fort qu'elle vit le moment où sa cage thoracique exploserait sous la pression de cette force surhumaine. Il était très enthousiaste à l'idée de participer à ce genre d'aventure, ce qu'il illustrait par des réactions pour le moins… Excessive.

- Obélix… Lâche-moi… S'il te plaît… Tu… M'étouffes…

- Oh pardon, s'excusa-t-il en la relâchant, penaud.

Lucky Luke avait ramené Jolly Jumper dans le salon. Celui-ci, en voyant les oreilles de chiens d'Inuyasha, qui se trouvait juste à côté de lui, les mordit, sans doute pour s'assurer qu'elles étaient réelles.

Le demi-démon pesta contre le cheval, tandis qu'Obélix riait une nouvelle fois aux éclats. Mais cette fois, Inuyasha ne le traita pas de « gros ».

Merlin étendit le bras en direction de la fenêtre la plus proche. A la place de l'immeuble éclairé que l'on voyait à travers la fenêtre apparut soudain une fontaine éclairée. La place du Châtelet.

Manon étendit le bras vers la fontaine, et fut surprise de ne pas sentir la paroi dure de la vitre sous ses doigts. Elle se retourna vers Merlin. Il l'encouragea d'un signe de tête. Alors, en évitant le plus possible de penser au fait qu'elle s'apprêtait à traverser une fenêtre située au troisième étage d'un immeuble parisien, et qu'une défaillance du portail l'amènerait à une chute de plusieurs mètres, elle ferma les yeux et franchit le portail.

Environ une seconde plus tard, tout se modifia. Les sons d'abord, car elle entendait soudain la nuisance sonore caractéristique de la capitale. Les éclats de voix, le bruit de la fontaine… Puis le sol devint plus inégal, elle sentait sous ses pieds les vieilles dalles en pierre au lieu du parquet de l'appartement.  
Ce qui lui sembla une éternité plus tard, elle entendit des bruits derrière elle. Elle se retourna. Ils étaient tous là. Jack Jack était monté sur Jolly Jumper, que Lucky Luke tenait par la bride.

Kagome restait près du demi-démon, Obélix regardait autour de lui avec intérêt, mais il restait étonnamment calme. Merlin avait dû lui faire la morale sur ce qu'il fallait faire et ne pas faire dans la capitale.

Elle aperçut un attroupement autour de la fontaine. Mais dans l'ombre, elle ne distinguait rien qui put l'aider à s'assurer qu'ils s'agissaient des équipes déjà présentes. Néanmoins, elle avança vers eux, suivie par les sept équipiers, qui devaient tous avoir l'air plus sûrs d'eux qu'elle-même ne l'était.  
Elle aurait donné cher, très cher, pour que la distance les séparant de la fontaine soit longue, très longue. Mais très vite, elle distingua des visages. Ils semblaient tous accaparés par la dispute d'une jeune femme et d'un homme aux cheveux blancs, plutôt effrayant. Leurs éclats de vois portaient jusqu'à l'autre bout de la place.

- Excusez-moi, demanda-t-elle, est-ce ici le rendez-vous pour le grand championnat ?

Toutes les personnes présentes se retournèrent. Elle se sentit rougir. Une quinzaine de paire d'yeux la dévisageaient. Naturellement, c'était à elle de prendre la parole. Elle esquissa un vague sourire, auquel certains répondirent.

- Oui c'est ici, répondit un jeune homme qui arborait une queue de loup et des oreilles en pointes. Mais Manon n'en fut pas surprise, elle commençait à comprendre qu'il ne fallait plus s'étonner de rien.

Celui qui fut étonné, en revanche, c'est Inuyasha, qui interpella le démon-loup avec force. Si bien qu'en quelques minutes, ils se traitaient déjà de tous les noms, au grand damne de Kagome qui tentait de les séparer, et qui n'y parvînt que lorsqu'elle utilisa le fameux :

- Osuwari !

Lorsqu'Inuyasha fut immobilisé, Manon vit avec surprise une jeune femme brune s'approcher du loup et le prendre par la taille, signifiant donc assez clairement quel lien les unissait. Bien sûr, Obélix se mit à rire comme à son habitude, ce qui détourna l'attention d'Inuyasha.

Pendant que les deux garçons se battaient derrière elle, Manon tentait de rester de marbre, consciente que cette première rencontre resterait à jamais gravée dans les anales. Elle, qui voulait donner une certaine impression de sérieux, s'efforçait d'ignorer les cris et les coups portés par les membres de son équipe.

Manon dévisageait un à un les personnes présentes, et ce, bien malgré elle. La curiosité surpassait la timidité. Son regard s'attarda sur un personnage pour le moins étrange, à savoir un homme déguisé en femme. Elle allait éclater de rire, quand un regard glacial de l'homme aux cheveux blancs l'en dissuada.

Elle s'approcha d'une jeune femme qui, assise près de la fontaine, un carnet à la main, semblait être la responsable des inscrïptions.

- Bonjours, pour s'inscrire, c'est ici ?

Elle acquiesça en souriant, ce qui rassura la jeune fille.

- Tu dois juste présenter les membres de ton équipe.

Manon se retourna. Jack Jack, perché sur le dos de Jolly Jumper, riait en regardant Obélix et Inuyasha qui se battaient (à mains nues). Kagome et Yoko essayaient de les séparer, Lucky Luke comptait les points et Merlin souriait en commentant de temps à autre.  
Quand aux autres équipes, elles dévisageaient tout ce petit monde avec incompréhension.

- Euh… Kagome ? interrogea Manon, s'il te plaît.

- Osuwari !

- Très bien, alors celui qui est par terre c'est Inuyasha. Je voulais l'inscrire dans la catégorie force. Le gr… grand à côté qui se marre, c'est Obélix. Catégorie force également. Les deux filles près d'eux sont Yoko et Kagome. Yoko participerait dans la catégorie Intelligence et Kagome dans celle de la Magie.

Jack Jack, qui entre temps était descendu du cheval, se précipita vers eux.

- Ah, est ce qu'il y a une limite d'âge pour les participants, interrogea Manon, parce que théoriquement, il n'a que 5 ans.

Ilian semblait décontenancée.

- Euh… Non pas de limites d'âge, mais dans quelle catégorie vas-tu le faire concourir ?

Le petit garçon descendit des bras de la jeune fille et, sitôt assis par terre, il ferma les yeux, serra les poings, et se métamorphosa en boule de feu, sous le regard véritablement surpris de toutes les personnes présentes, à l'exception de Yoko qui avait déjà assisté à ce genre de phénomènes.

- Très bien. Catégorie Magie, je présume ?

La jeune fille acquiesça.

- Voici Lucky Luke, que j'aurais placé dans la catégorie Vitesse. Et là-bas, c'est Merlin qui…

- Merlin ? LE Merlin ?

Manon se retourna vers une jeune fille qui semblait éberlué. Elle avait des cheveux bouclés et la jeune femme près d'elle l'appelait « Hermione ». Un homme brun et plutôt effrayant se tenait près d'elle, lui-même semblait tenter de conserver un air impassible.

- Enchanté, répondit l'enchanteur, avec un calme déconcertant.

- Et lui, je voudrais le mettre dans la…

- Magie.

- Voilà.

Ilian rassembla ses notes :

- Très bien je crois que nous avons tout le monde… Ah non, et toi, tu comptes concourir dans la catégorie ?

- Euh… Agilité ?

- Tu as un don particulier ?

Manon se mit à rougir.

- Ah non pas vraiment je… Enfin je ne crois pas… Mais je crois que dans cette catégorie là, ce serait mieux. Je n'ai classé personne dans cette catégorie pour le moment.

-Très bien, euh… Tu as un nom à proposer pour ton équipe ?

Tous les membres de son équipe s'étaient approchés, attendant la réponde avec intérêt. Réponse qui tardait à venir, parce que la jeune fille n'y avait même pas réfléchi.

- Pff… Tu penses vraiment à rien…

- Mais je t'emmer…

- Osuwari.

Manon ignora l'échange agité qui s'ensuivit entre Inuyasha et Kagome, s'efforçant de trouver quelque chose de plus original que « les aigles démoniaques » ou « les démons enflammés ».

- Euh… « Kendalc'h ».

Elle se tourna vers Merlin qui esquissa un sourire. Inuyasha se retînt de commenter, craignant une réaction de Kagome.

Après s'être assuré que le nom convenait à tout le monde, l'équipe fut enregistrée sous le nom de Kendalc'h, « persévérance » en breton, ce qui était un clin d'œil à une caractéristique dont ils allaient avoir bien besoin.

Ils étaient alors trois équipes présentes sur le lieu du rendez-vous, ne manquait que la dernière et le championnat pourrait réellement commencer.


	5. Equipe Alpha & Oméga

Disclaimer : Les personnages de cette fanfic appartiennent à leurs auteurs respectifs.

Auteur pour ce chapitre : Maxi

* * *

Nous nous demandons souvent si l'histoire au sens de réalité historique a un sens à la fois si l'on peut la comprendre, si elle est cohérente, et si elle est orientée vers une direction et une fin précise. De même à propos de l'histoire au sens de connaissance du passé. C'est plutôt à propos de l'histoire au sens de réalité historique que la question paraît avoir lieu de se poser.  
En effet, si l'on ouvre un livre d'histoire, nous ne devons pas nous dire que c'est du charabia, mais que c'est un discours intelligible et rationnel. L'histoire au sens de connaissance du passé fait donc immédiatement sens. Mais la question de savoir si l'histoire au sens de connaissance du passé a un sens ne paraît donc pas très pertinente, mais encore qu'elle pourrait mener à s'interroger sur la rationalité du discours historique. Ce sera de part cette légère introduction que commencera notre histoire. Et de ce fait, l'histoire de Maxi Tatsumiya.

Un jour comme les autres en ce jeudi matin à la St. Francesca Academy, une école de Tokyo particulièrement tournée vers la Chine. Tous les élèves de cet établissement reçoivent moult cours sur les origines de ce pays, faits historiques, cultures et traditions... Mais aussi des cours de Stratègie Militaire ainsi que des cours non-obligatoire de Kyûdo ou Kendo. Avec plusieurs particularitées qui la démarquerait des autres écoles, St. Francesca n'était pourtant qu'une école parmi tant d'autres dans le pays. Mais si en effet nous nous attardons sur sur ce point précis, c'est parce que nous y retrouvons un étudiant : Maxi Tatsumiya. Garçon ordinaire, si ce n'est plus froid et réservé que la moyenne des personnes de son âge.  
Jeune homme de 17 ans calme et à la fois sérieux dans son travail, entraîné au Kendo depuis son plus jeune âge. C'est pour sa passion de la Chine qu'il avait décidé de se rendre dans cette académie. Vivant seul depuis la mort de ses parents, il y a bientôt dix ans, puis celle de sa grand-mère maternelle qui l'avait pris en charge, de ses 7 à 15 ans. La vieille femme était partie vers un monde meilleur, il y a déjà deux ans de cela. Le garçon était seul depuis ce temps. Mais le plus étrange était encore qu'il ne se souvenait absolument plus de son enfance remontant au soir de la mort de ses parents...

Mais peu importe pour l'instant. Bien que sans famille connue, il vivait très bien tout seul et s'en sortait d'ailleurs fort bien. Étudiant le jour, caissier le soir dans un Convini de 21 à 01 heures du matin. Fatiguant, certes, mais nécessaire pour vivre. Les loyers des appartements ne se payent pas tout seul en général, voyez-vous...

C'est après un début de journée classique que Maxi se rendit à St. Francesca. Ce dernier arriva même en avance, il s'en rendit compte en observant sa montre. Près de vingt minutes avant le début du premier cours. De quoi s'asseoir dix bonnes minutes dans la cour pour lire tranquillement, loin des bruyantes personnes déjà présentes dans les couloirs de l'établissement. En soit, une bonne idée. Rien de tel qu'un peu de lecture avant un cours de Japonais Ancien. Du moins, c'est ce que le jeune homme pensait qu'il allait faire. Un évènement jugé au premier abord dérisoire par le garçon le fit dévier de son idée première. En effet, au moment où il venait de tourner la tête pour voir s'il y avait des personnes dans les environs, Maxi se figea lorsqu'il vit une personne forcer la porte pourtant cadenassée du petit temple se trouvant au fond à gauche de la cour de l'école.

Il venait de se passer là quelque chose qui n'était pas anodin. Quand bien même le jeune Tatsumiya ignorait totalement ce qui se trouvait en ce lieu, il ne pouvait tout de même pas laisser un inconnu profaner un lieu sacré. Et d'autre part, qui pourrait bien laisser faire quelque chose de ce genre ? Des amoureux en train de se bécoter, certes. Il en va de même pour bien d'autres, mais là n'est pas le sujet, il est inutile de tergiverser un nombre incalculable de minutes pour en arriver au fait.

Sans perdre davantage de temps, le garçon se rua en direction du temple. Ce qu'il y découvrît fût d'autant plus étonnant. Une simple pièce avec pour seule décoration un petit autel sur lequel se trouvait un objet que l'inconnu ne se priva pas d'essayer de voler. Surpris de s'être fait repérer aussi rapidement, l'homme cagoulé laissa tomber de surprise ce qu'il s'apprêtait à voler. L'objet en question roula jusqu'aux pieds de Maxi qui le ramassa aussitôt. En regardant de plus près, le garçon s'aperçu que ce n'était autre qu'un vieux miroir d'une étrange forme. Une sorte de soleil. Oui, c'était ce qui lui était venu en premier à l'esprit. Sans doute un peu trop soulagé de voir qu'il venait d'empêcher un vol, le jeune homme ne vit que trop tard l'inconnu arriver dans sa direction et le pousser avec violence pour dégager la porte de sortie.

Étonné de voir la personne lui bondir dessus, Maxi tomba sur son arrière train, et par la même occasion, lâcha le malheureux miroir qui alla se briser sur le sol de pierres. Quant au voleur, c'était déjà trop tard pour tenter de le rattraper ou de retrouver sa trace. Il n'en avait pas l'air, mais il courait plutôt vite. Le jeune homme se retrouva seul. Un long silence s'installa avant qu'il ne dise enfin quelque chose. Brisant par la même occasion le mutisme total présent dans le temple.

« Et zut... »

Pas qu'il s'attendait maintenant à voir l'apprenti voleur revenir, mais cela lui aurait été utile. Sans blague. Être obligé de corriger les erreurs des autres. Où va le monde ? Je vous le demande... D'accord, c'était aussi partiellement de la faute de Maxi, il avait bien lâché l'objet du délit, mais je voudrais bien vous y voir. Lequel d'entre vous aurait été capable de faire ce que Maxi venait de faire ? Toi, le petit dégoutant et train de te décrotter le nez avec tes doigts ? Toi, qui baille de fatigue ? Ou encore, toi, qui est en train de te demander si tu vas être cité ou non ? Les chances de réponses positives sont plutôt minces, si vous voulez mon avis.

Voilà en plus que le garçon devait se coltiner le ménage. Où sont les membres du personnel lorsque l'on a besoin d'eux ? Personne n'aurait la brillante idée de venir apporter une brosse et une balayette au jeune homme ? Non ? Bah... Il était au moins préférable d'essayer que de ne rien dire, vous me direz. Qui ne tente rien n'a rien. C'est de cette pensée que Maxi se releva avant de commencer à regrouper les plus gros morcaux du défunt miroir. Pourquoi avoir entreposé un tel bibelot dans un temple ? Les gens ont parfois de drôles d'idées. Mais si cet objet était rangé dans cet endroit, c'était peut-être parce qu'il valait cher. Il allait en plus devoir rembourser pour quelque chose dont il n'était qu'à moitié responsable. La barbe. Qui plus est, heureusement qu'il n'était pas superstitieux. Si sa mémoire était bonne, il aurait sept ans de malheur à supporter. Fichtre. Il y avait encore des personnes pour croire à une de ces croyances populaires ? Les chats noirs et corbeaux ; cacher ses pouces lorsqu'un corbillard passe ; la semelle d'une Geta qui se rompe... J'en passe et des meilleures. Et dire que des gens croyaient encore à des trucs comme ça. Non mais, Franchement...

Cette tâche accomplie, il remarqua que quelque chose était noté sur le devant de l'autel où se trouvait le miroir. Légèrement curieux, Maxi décida d'y jeter un coup d'oeil. « Miroir de l'époque de la Dynasie Han. Cadeau de Ryuubi à Kann'u lors du Serment des Trois dans le Jardin des Pêchers ». Allons bon ! Voilà qu'il avait finalement brisé un objet d'au moins 1800 ans ! Ce n'était pas que le portefeuille qui allait déguster, le garçon allait aussi s'en prendre plein la figure. Bordel. Un objet aussi important pour les Historiens que pour la recherche en elle-même. Plus surprenant encore, que faisait un objet aussi précieux dans un temple si petit que celui-ci ? Ce n'était pas là que le miroir aurait dû se retrouver, mais plutôt dans un musée hautement surveillé. Il en va également de soit, pourquoi un objet logiquement en charge du pays Chinois se retrouvait au Japon, dans cette école ? Trafic d'objets précieux ? Le garçon préférerait que ce ne soit pas le cas. Et mer**. Il allait encore se retrouver fourré dans une de ces histoires compliquées ? Qu'est-ce qu'il allait avoir sur le dos, maintenant ? Des Yakuza qui ne le lâcheront pas avant de l'avoir noyé dans une baie de Tokyo ? Le directeur à dos qui le collera pour les années à venir ? Que ce soit l'un ou l'autre et quand bien même un autre choix du genre, Maxi préférait s'en sortir et oublier ce qui venait de se passer.

En pleine réflexion au Pays des Songes, le jeune homme ne remarqua pas tout de suite qu'une éblouissante lumière commençait à se dégager des restes regroupés du miroir. Lorsqu'il se retourna enfin, prenant conscience qu'il se déroulait quelque chose d'anormal, la lumière l'englouti totalement.

Ne sachant combien de temps plus tard, Maxi commença à battre des paupières. Tout cela n'était finalement qu'un rêve ? Un rêve ? Si l'on en suit la définition classique qui a survécut à l'Histoire, il semblerait, que ça ne soit qu'une représentation visuelle de l'inconscient. Mais là, nous parlons bien du rêve au sens propre. De l'acte de rêve, alors que le corps est incapable d'agir, bercé par notre propre pensée. Le rêve au sens physique, est complexe à comprendre puisqu'il arrive à mêler des propriétés physiques avec des éléments surnaturels, et un bon nombre d'hommes y ont consacré leurs vies. Il obsède l'homme, depuis sa création, de part sa dimension fantastique. Cependant, un aspect commercial s'y est même développé, avec les fameuses et grotesques interprétations de ceux-ci. Naturellement, certains psychanalystes, et mêmes si leurs points de vues restent encore polémiqués, ont su établir des schémas de bonnes augures, et très intéressants à connaître.

Mais, qu'est-ce que le Rêve, d'un point de vue, plus philosophique ? Est-on, face à une question métaphysique ? A laquelle répondre nous serait impossible ? Un Monde qui nous serait impossible d'accès, à nous, mortels ? Non, du moins, en un sens général. Car en effet, même si chaque individu présent sur Terre, possède une définition très personnelle de l'acte de rêver, on peut en dégager des similitudes. Il s'agirait d'une fascination, d'un abandon de la réalité, pour en aboutir à une utopie, notre utopie. De cette manière, l'être humain en fait ce qu'il veut. Alors que certains, préféreront vivre dans un rêve toute leur vie, d'autres auront pour objectif de les vivre réellement. On ne peut dire que l'un est meilleur que l'autre, ce serait un manque d'objectivité, mais aussi de lucidité. Le fait est que, le rêve reste une notion impalpable, une notion universelle. Tout le monde rêve, mais personne ne peut le faire mieux qu'un autre. On retrouve donc, un aspect égalitaire, un retour à la création, aux idées du créateur. Bien entendu... C'était loin d'être le genre d'idéaux que possèdait le jeune homme. Bien qu'il ne soit pas un âne, il ne se souciait guère de ce genre de chose. Selon lui, sa vie se résumerait à un rêve, et personne ne pourrait lui en faire démentir. Personne.

Néanmoins, de la notion d'un rêve, celui qui venait de se dérouler avait été tout ce qu'il y avait de plus saissisant. Presque réel, c'est dire. Il y avait cependant quelque chose d'étrange dans tout ça. Pour quelle raison Maxi sentait qu'il était allongé sur de la pierre ? S'il n'était pas chez lui, dans son lit, qu'est-ce que ça signifiait ? Il n'était pas tombé dans les pommes en beau milieu du chemin pour aller à l'école, quand même... Non. Aussi loin qu'il s'en souvienne, le garçon ne se rappelait pas qu'il y avait des gravas sur du béton. Inutile de tirer des conclusions hâtives. Autant mettre ça tout de suite au clair, et au plus vite. Ouvrant doucement les yeux, il remarqua en premier lieu un ciel d'un bleu azur magnifique. Finissant par se redresser avant de se retrouver sur les fesses, Maxi constata plutôt rapidement qu'il était dans une forêt. En même temps, ce n'était pas comme s'il y avait eu une autre possibilité. Entouré de nombreux arbres et de végétation en tout genre. Difficile de faire plus clair. Au moins, il s'était retrouvé en plein dans un chemin. Le temps qu'il comprenne ce qu'il lui arrive, il n'aura pas à chercher désespérément une route à suivre. Un point positif, d'accord, mais cela n'expliquait toujours pas où il se trouvait.

Partant de ce principe, il n'était pas nécessaire de reste ici plus longtemps. L'idéal serait plutôt d'aller explorer les environs pour se faire une idée de l'endroit. Tout de même... Si la découverte du miroir dans le temple de l'école n'était qu'un rêve, comment s'était-il retrouvé ici sans se souvenir d'y être allé de lui-même ? Avait-il été découvert puis assommé par des Yakuza et déposé ici ? Non, certainement pas. De deux points. L'un : ce n'est pas la manière de faire de ces derniers. De deux : ils n'auraient jamais pris le risque de laisser le garçon en vie. Bien étrange comme situation. Et ce n'était pas encore terminé. Une fois sur ses jambes, Maxi remarqua une épée à ses côtés. Une épée, où plutôt la gamme au-dessus. L'arme faisait bien la longueur du jeune homme, s'arrêtant aux alentours des genoux, si ce n'était pas plus. Quant à sa largeur, un peu moins grande que celle d'un corps humain normalement constitué. Une arme de ce genre, cela devait au moins peser dans les quarante à cinquante kilos. Qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait là ? Un dernier cadeau offert au garçon afin qu'il puisse s'en servir pour mettre fin à ses jours ? En tous les cas, ce n'était pas un sabre aussi imposant qu'il pourrait transporter avec lui pour se défendre. Hum...

Bah. Ce n'était pas non plus comme s'il s'était retrouvé sur une autre planète à devoir combattre des monstres géants. La science-fiction, très peu pour lui. Restons lucide et ne commençons pas à nous embarquer dans des idées abracadabrantes. D'autant que le moment était très mal choisi pour la plaisanterie. Enfin, essayons tout de même de nous faire une idée de l'endroit dans lequel nous nous trouvons. Pour ce faire, un peu de marche était ce qu'il y avait de plus simple à faire. Les choses commencèrent à s'arranger au moment ou du bruit se faisait de plus en plus entendre en direction d'un buisson derrière Maxi. Enfin. Jamais il n'aurait autant souhaité croiser une personne que maintenant. Parlons de ces personnes, justement. Vous en croisez souvent, vous, des comme ça ? Trois personnes. L'un énorme et armé d'une sorte de gros gourdin, l'autre petit, avec un poignard et le dernier d'une épée courte ? Non, à mon avis. Sans compter leurs habits laissant penser qu'ils venaient d'au moins un siècle en arrière.

« Hey, petit. Ce sont des étranges habits que tu as là. D'où tu viens comme ça ?

- D'où je viens ? De Tokyo.

- Jamais entendu parlé. C'est sans doute le nom donné à une nouvelle région environante, répondit l'homme aux deux personnes à ses côtés, puis retournant la tête en direction de Maxi. »

Mais il était atterri sur quelle planète ? Même le plus paumé des Japonais était obligé de connaître la capital du Japon. Là, il y avait un vrai problème. Pas seulement les trois hommes honteusement habillés et bouffis au possible, mais aussi le fait qu'ils ne savaient absolument pas ce qu'était Tokyo. Demandez à n'importe quelle personne sur terre, elle répondra globalement ce qu'est Tokyo. Sans compter les exceptions comme les petits enfants, les personnes souffrants de maladies qui atteignent le cerveau et les personnes tout simplement stupides. Soit ils ne savaient vraiment pas ce qu'était le Japon, soit ils étaient vraiment à la ramasse.

« Quoi qu'il en soit, ce n'est pas le plus important, grogna le meneur. Tu vas nous donner tout les objets de valeurs que tu as sur toi et vite, si tu ne veux pour avoir la gorge tranchée. »

Quoi ? Est-ce que le garçon avait bien entendu ? Se faire trancher la gorge ? Le nouveau mode de racket des jeunes ? Jusqu'où va le monde, je vous le demande... Mais de là à passer des poings et aux armes à feu aux armes blanches, il y avait un problème. De toute façon, le jeune homme n'avait absolument rien de valeur sur lui, il avait déjà tâté ses poches pour voir s'il avait quelque chose qui lui aurait été utile, en vain.

« Si vous cherchez un enfant de riche où une personne avec un portable, lecteur MP3 et même un portefeuille, je ne suis pas votre homme, rétorqua séchement le garçon à ces futurs ravisseurs. Essayez donc avec une autre personne.

- Tu sembles pourtant venir d'un endroit riche. Tu parles depuis tout à l'heure de choses que nous ne connaissons pas. »

Ne pas connaitre le Japon était déjà une chose, mais en plus ignorer ce qu'était un téléphone portable et un lecteur MP3, nous touchions le fond de l'imbécilité. Rencontrer en pleine forêt trois êtres sous-développés, ce n'était pourtant pas une mince affaire. Et pourtant, Maxi était bien tombé sur ce genre de personnes. Même pas un garde-forestier, non. Trois imbéciles. Trop de muscles avait peut-être atrophié leurs cerveaux, va savoir... Mais bon sang, dans quelle époque vivaient-ils ?

« Bah. Nous sommes visiblement tombé sur un fauché. Pas grave les gars. Il semble au moins posseder une belle et grande épée. »

L'épée ? Ce truc géant qui faisait pratiquement la taille de son propre corps ? Maxi n'avait même pas essayé de la soulever, sachant d'avance que c'était peine perdue. Il faudrait au moins la force de deux à trois personnes pour la ramasser, ainsi qu'avoir une terrible force à disposition. Mais du moment que ces trois énergumènes le laissait tranquille, il s'en fichait.

« Prenez-la donc avec vous, enfin, si tant est que vous arrivez à la soulever. »

Ni une ni deux, le chef du trio afficha un large sourire avant de claquer des doigts. De part ce signal il envoya son complice à la massue soulever l'arme. Maxi n'avait pas remarqué qu'il était aussi grand de près. Il dépassait au moins les deux mètres de haut. Sans compter qu'il était aussi gros qu'il n'avait de muscles. Et pourtant, à la surprise générale, l'homme n'arriva même pas à s'emparer de l'objet en question. Il le souleva d'à peine quelques centimètres du sol, avant de le lâcher.

« Chef ! C'est impossible de soulever cette arme !

- Rhaaaa ! C'est pas grave, cria l'homme de frustration, on va le tuer et ensuite nous le dépouillerons de ses affaires ! En avant les gars ! »

Il avait réussi à blesser la fierté de ces bandits et il était plutôt ravi. Mais ce n'était pas comme ça qu'il allait s'en sortir. S'il avait au moins un bout de bois, il pourrait s'en servir comme d'une arme, mais, rien. Ses cours quotidiens de Kendo seraient totalement inutiles pour l'instant. Si au moins il pouvait soulever l'arme pour se battre... Mais revenons-en plutôt aux méthodes traditionnelles. Il n'avait d'autre option que le corps-à-corps. Pas qu'il était un expert en la matière, mais il se débrouillait. Le temps de désarmer l'un des trois pour s'approprier une arme, du moins. Mais encore fallait-il qu'il arrive à tenir jusque-là...

« Vous, là ! Ça suffit ! »

Une voix autre que celles des personnes déjà présentes venait de se faire entendre. À y réfléchir un simple instant, cet hurlement d'avertissement était celui d'une femme. Et justement, une personne en train de marcher tranquillement à la gauche du groupe commençait à apparaître. Quelques instants plus tard, elle était enfin visible. Une jeune femme aux longs cheveux noirs, habillée tout aussi de façon étrange, mais nettement plus élégante. Une sorte de tenue étrange à la mini-jupe, laissant les épaules découvertes et sur laquelle se trouvait une mimi cravate. Une nouvelle mode chez les jeunes ? Le goût était plus que particulier mais plutôt original. L'autre chose très largement visible n'était autre qu'une sorte de lance avec une gueule de dragon par laquelle sortait une lame. Encore plus qu'une mode, Maxi avait l'impression de s'être retrouvé au beau milieu d'un défilé de Cosplays.

« T'es qui, toi ?

- Mon nom est Kann'u, répondit la jeune femme. Vous, bandits qui menacez les gens innocents et profitez de cette époque instable, si vous regrettez vos méfaits et que vous voulez vous en excuser en Enfer, alors approchez. »

Cette fille semblait plutôt confiante, mais avait-elle vraiment raison ? Kann'u ? Pour tout dire, ce n'était pas vraiment du Japonais. Ce nom laissait penser au premier abord à celui de Kann'u Unchô de la légende Chinoise. Maxi avait de plus en plus de mal à comprendre ce qui se déroulait actuellement sous son nez. Mais dans le genre : Un Lycéen se retrouve projeté dans une autre dimension et doit se battre contre des attardés mentaux et rencontre une fille folle des Cosplays, ce ne serait pas mal. À méditer pour un prochain long métrage de série Z.

« Eh, chef ! Ce ne serait pas la fameuse tueuse de bandits aux cheveux noirs, demanda le plus petit du groupe. Celle qui se débarrasserait des voleurs et autres bandits ?

- Ah ? Tu parles de cette légende ? Ce n'est rien que du bluff. Tout juste inventer pour essayer de nous faire peur ! Je vais le prouver en la tuant aussi ! »

Là, ça craignait d'une façon vraiment monumentale. Trois bandits ; une sauveuse et... Maxi. On se croirait maintenant dans un Shôjo Manga. De pire en pire. Mais ce qui était plus grave encore, c'était qu'une jeune fille allait se battre seule contre trois hommes. Aussi forts soient-ils, le jeune homme ne pouvait cette fois la laisser combattre seule. Qui ne tente rien n'a rien. Dans ces conditions, autant essayer de bouger l'épée du sol et la pousser dans les pieds des autres. De ce fait Maxi se baissa, empoigna l'arme à deux mains et aussi surprenant que cela puisse paraître, la souleva avec autant de facilité qu'un Shinai pour les d'entraînements de Kendo. L'étonnement fut tel que le garçon failli tomber en arrière, voulant mettre toutes ses forces pour s'emparer de l'arme. Depuis quand il avait autant de force pour réussir à soulever ce qu'une personne bien plus forte que lui n'y était même pas arrivée ? Comprenons-nous bien, il n'aurait pas été logique de ne pas profiter de cette occasion. Puisqu'il pouvait se servir de l'arme, alors autant l'utiliser. Maxi ne couru qu'un bref instant avant de se retrouver dos à dos avec la jeune femme.

« Un petit coup de main ?

- Volontiers. Merci. »

Mais même à deux contre trois, ils étaient en désavantage. Les autres étaient en supériorité numérique. Et pourtant, lorsque les trois bandits sautèrent pour les attaquer, d'un simple geste de la main les deux personnes envoyèrent un coup en direction du ciel. Les voleurs ne mirent pas longtemps à littéralement s'envoler, criant par la même occasion de stupéfcation. Ils étaient si loin qu'ils n'étaient déjà plus dans le champs de vision de Maxi. Finalement, ils étaient bien nuls. À moins que ce ne soit le garçon et la jeune femme qui ne soient trop forts pour eux. Pffffff... Au moins une affaire de réglée, même si ce n'était pas plus compréhensible pour autant. Envoyer trois personnes aussi facilement dans les cieux, Maxi n'avait pas vu ça depuis les ****mon. En même temps, ce n'était pas non plus vraisemblable de pouvoir porter seul une telle arme. De nombreuses choses étaient encore à élucider, la première de savoir dans quel endroit il se trouvait actuellement.

« Je vous remercie de m'avoir aidée, bien que ce genre de petites frappes aboient plus qu'ils ne mordent, ajouta la mystérieuse jeune femme.

- Le plaisir était pour moi. je ne pouvais pas laisser une fille se battre seule. »

Le plaisir était pour moi ? Mouais. Disons plutôt qu'il connaissait la politesse et que répondre de façon trop classique aurait été mal pris. Alors, autant opter pour une manière de répondre plus courtoise. De plus, il était préférable d'être du côté de cette fille plutôt que le contraire. Après tout : " Les ennemis de mes ennemis sont mes amis ". N'est-il pas ? D'autant qu'elle pourrait très certainement le renseigner sur le lieu de sa présence.

« Mais je ne me suis pas encore présentée. Mon nom est Kann'u, aussi connue sous le nom de Unchô. Mon vrai nom est Aisha.

- Et moi je me nomme Maxi. Maxi Tatsumiya. Enchanté. »

Cette Kann'u semblait plutôt surprise par la manière de présentation du jeune homme. M'enfin, à quoi s'attendait-elle au juste ? C'était plutôt elle qui avait un nom à rallonge. Et maintenant qu'il se penchait sur la question... Kann'u... Unchô ? Kann'u Unchô ? ! LE Kann'u Unchô ? ! Le grand et fier guerrier de l'époque de la Dynastie Han à la longue barbe et utilisant une lance connue sous le nom de " La Queue du Dragon " ? Non... Simple coïncidence. Rien de plus. Comment voulez-vous qu'une fille aussi belle, même Maxi le reconnaissait, soit le célèbre Kann'u Unchô ? Mais bon sang, regardez-là. C'était une fille ! La légende n'avait jamais fait référence à une fille ! Du coup, cela cassait plutôt le mythe du grand guerrier viril à souhait. Certes, les femmes à barbe étaient une attraction en général pour les fêtes foraines, mais rien de plus. Le jeune homme avait maintenant une autre priorité. S'assurer de l'identité de la jeune femme.

« Vous ne devez pas venir d'un endroit proche d'ici pour n'avoir que deux noms et des vêtements aussi étranges, Maxi-dono, rigola-t-elle légèrement. D'où venez-vous, si ce n'est pas trop indiscret ?

- Non, en effet. Je viens d'un lieu très loin d'ici. Et d'ailleurs, pouvez-vous me dire le nom de l'endroit dans lequel nous sommes, Kann'u... San ? Je veux dire, l'endroit exact.

- L'endroit ? Et bien, nous nous trouvons dans une forêt aux abords du village Touka. J'y fais actuellement un arrêt avant de me remettre en chemin. »

C'était maintenant très clair, elle ne mentait pas. Maxi était revenu près de 1800 ans en arrière, dans la Chine au moment de la Dynastie Han. Wow. Difficile d'avaler quelque chose d'aussi gros, mais en même temps... Soit il était devenu complètement cinglé, soit c'était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus réel. Encore, il aurait pu outre-passer d'avoir fait une sorte de voyage dans le temps d'une façon ou d'une autre, mais que Kann'u Unchô soit une fille et plutôt mignonne par la même occasion... Bien. Calme ; réspire ; détends-toi. Répète après moi : " Une mer bleue et calme. Une mer bleue et calme. Une mer bleue et calme... " Voilà, laisse maintenant la sérénité pénéter ton corps. Méthode gratuite pour garder une zen-attitude. Simple, mais efficace.  
S'il en jugeait seulement parce ce qu'avait dit Kann'u, ce, enfin cette dernière devait en être vers le début de son histoire. La halte au village Touka, hum... Si les souvenirs du garçon étaient encore bons, ce devait être après avoir fait la rencontre de Chouhi.

« Bien. Maintenant que les voleurs qui rôdaient autour de ce village sont chassés, je peux y retourner. Mais peut-être souhaitez-vous également m'y accompagner, je pourrais ainsi vous remercier de m'avoir aidé.

- Disons que ce n'est pas de refus, accepta le garçon. De toutes les façons, il y a plusieurs choses dont je dois m'assurer. »

Il n'aura pas fallu plus longtemps avant de se rendre en direction du village. Dix bonnes minutes à discuter de tout et de rien plus tard, Touka était enfin en vu. Un endroit simple, à première vue. Bon, d'accord, les personnes s'y trouvant n'avaient absolument rien à voir avec les gens que le garçon connaissait. C'était, comment dire, pittoresque. Pittoresque mais sympathique pour un endroit qui aurait au moins 1800 ans. Le seuil de la pauvreté n'était pas présent comme Maxi le pensait. Les habitants étaient habillés convenablement et semblaient en bonne santé. Pas de quoi s'alarmer. Et même si le garçon était regardé par l'oeil curieux des habitants, il ne se passa rien de particulier. Un enfant qui était venu le regarder de près, deux-trois vieilles femmes faisant des messes basses... La chose classique à laquelle il s'attendait plus ou moins. La jeune femme l'accompagnant ne put s'empêcher de sourire d'amusement. Un peu plus loin dans le village, les deux jeunes personnes tournèrent à une auberge. C'était apparemment ici que Kann'u s'était arrêtée avec une autre personne pour y passer la nuit. Un compagnon de voyage, hein... La petite fille qui l'attendait à une table et qui avait déjà commencé à manger, que dis-je, dévorer ce qui se trouvait en face d'elle, serait plus juste. C'était vers elle qu'Aisha s'était dirigée.

« Aisha ! Tu es enfin rentrée ! Les bandits ne devaient pas être de taille face à toi, s'exclama la fillette tout en invitant son amie à la rejoindre.

- J'arrive, j'arrive, répondit la jeune femme. Laisse-moi te présenter la personne qui m'a aidé à me débarrasser des voleurs.

- Je porte le nom de Maxi Tatsumiya. Enchanté.

- Je suis Rinrin !

- Rinrin ! Ne dévoile pas ton vrai nom tout de suite. Présente-toi convenablement, rétorqua Kann'u, gênée.

- Kann'u-san, Rinrin ne serait pas...

- N-Non, ce n'est pas ça, coupa-elle, embarrassée. Rinrin n'est pas ma fille, j'ai simplement fait voeu de sororité avec elle !

- En fait, je voulais plutôt vous demander si elle était votre petite soeur. Il se voit qu'elle ne pourrait être votre fille compte tenu approximativement de votre âge... »

Visiblement coufuse, la jeune femme aux longs cheveux noirs rougit légèrement avant d'essayer de se reprendre.

« Ah ? Ex-Excusez-moi Maxi-dono. D'habitude tout le monde pense que Rinrin est ma fille, je ne sais pas pourquoi...

- Tu dois être fort Maxi-ojisan pour avoir aidé Aisha !

- Ojisan ? Je fais si vieux que ça ? Pour répondre, disons plutôt que je me débrouille...

- Hum... Onii-chan, alors ! Va pour ça, rigola la petite fille. Je suis Chouhi, aussi connue sous Yokutoku, mais mon vrai nom est Rinrin. »

Cette fois encore, Maxi avait manqué de tomber et s'évanouir de stupeur. Il s'y attendait pourtant, mais la surprise était de taille. De taille miniature, pourrait-on aussi dire. Un grand et puissant guerrier au sang chaud : Chouhi. Le seul côté qui ressortait vraiment était celui de l'appétit hors du commun. Qu'est ce qu'il allait rencontrer après ça ? Un Sousou transexuel ? Un Shokatsuryou bête comme ses pieds ? En même temps, cette représentation serait sans doute amusante à voir. S'il était en train de rêver en fantasmant sur des personnages historiques, il n'était pas tiré d'affaire. Un rêve ? Non. Il avait déjà écarté un peu plus tôt cette probabilité. Un monde alternatif de la réalité ? Possible. Mais ce n'était certainement pas en essayant de trouver une quelconque réponse pour le moment que les choses s'arrangeraient.

Du bruit venant en direction de la rue arracha le jeune homme de ses pensées. Visiblement un attroupement de personnes. Maxi décida d'aller voir ce dont il était question. Il comprit assez vite ce dont il en retournait. L'Empire sur le point de s'effondrer ; les troubles civils ; le banditisme et les autres luttes pour apporter la paix à la nation. Il était aussi question de la famine qui faisait rage en ce moment même dans le village. Rien de bien étonnant au final. Le pays était en guerre en ce temps-là. Les Trois Royaumes ne devaient pas encore être en place. Enfin, difficile de vraiment se situer dans un tel moment présent.  
C'est à ce moment que Chouhi, précédée de Kann'u entrèrent dans la discussion.

« Les bandits n'ont de cesse de piller de plus en plus près des villages. C'est un gros problème qu'il faut régler au plus vite, commença fermement Kann'u. L'Empire Han ne fait pas non plus grand-chose pour nous aider, c'est sans doute pour cette raison que le banditisme se fait de plus en plus régulier.

- Personne ne fait rien pour aider des villageois comme nous, contesta une vieille femme. Nous n'avons d'autre choix que de nous en remettre à la prédiction de nos oracles. »

Une prédiction ? Curieux pour cette fois, Maxi entra à son tour dans la conversation. Cette histoire de prédiction l'intriguait. Qui sait ? Il pourrait trouver de cette façon un moyen de rentrer dans son époque. Pas qu'être en charmante compagnie le dérangeait. Ça, il s'en fichait un peu. Mais plutôt qu'il ne savait pas si sa présence pouvait avec une répercussion dans le futur. Il en convient qu'il serait assez mal vu de modifier le passé.

« Pouvez-vous m'en dire plus sur cette histoire de prédiction, s'il vous plaît ?

- Tu ne dois pas être d'ici pour ne pas connaître cette histoire, commença le patron de l'auberge. En même temps, je n'ai jamais croisé une personne avec de tels vêtements. Quoi qu'il en soit, tu ferais mieux d'écouter la doyenne du village si tu veux en apprendre plus.

- Écoute donc, mon garçon. D'après une ancienne légende il y aurait une allusion à ce qu'une personne arriverait du ciel afin d'apporter la paix au royaume. Cette personne serait le Messager du Ciel. Nous n'avons pas plus de précision si ce n'est qu'il porterait avec lui le blason d'un bouclier avec à son centre une lettre.

- Un peu comme ça, coupa Rinrin en pointant l'épaule du garçon.

- Rinrin ! Ne dérange pas Maxi-dono avec tes farces de mauvais goûts ! Excusez-là, c'est encore une enfant.

- Je ne suis plus un enfant ! La chose sur son épaule ressemble à ce qui est dit dans la légende ! »

En y regardant d'un peu plus près, elle n'avait pas tort. Ce qui se trouvait sur l'épaule droite de l'uniforme de Maxi n'était autre que le blason de son école : la St. Francesca Academy. Nous y retrouvions effectivement un bouclier avec à son centre une lettre. Un " F ", l'initiale de l'école. Mouais... Simple coïncidence, rien de plus. Quoiqu'à bien y réfléchir... Mais ce n'était en tout cas pas ce que pensait les villageois, de plus en plus nombreux à se ressembler autour du jeune homme. Pire qu'une star de cinéma et même qu'une horde de quinquagénaires à l'assaut du premier jour des soldes, il était entouré de toute part. Même Kann'u pourtant sceptique dans un premier temps semblait commencer à y croire. Plus les minutes passaient, plus Maxi se demandait vraiment si ce n'était pas lui ce fameux Messager du Ciel. À cause très certainement de nombreuses guerres et des bandits dans les environs, les villageois voulaient plus que tout s'accrocher à un espoir de paix à venir. L'espoir que représentait pour eux le garçon. Un Messie, en tout et pour tout. Même Maxi n'était pas tout à fait de glace. Il ne pouvait se résoudre à laisser tant de personnes dans le besoin. C'était tout simplement impossible. Et puis, il n'était pas non plus tout à fait indifférent au charme que dégageait Kann'u, il fallait bien l'avouer.

De fil en aiguille le jeune homme apprit des choses importantes. Parfois même assez difficiles à comprendre. Comme par exemple cette histoire ou les Trois Royaumes qui se sont, selon l'histoire Chinoise, formés après la dynastie des Han, ont déjà été mis en place précédemment. C'est-à-dire en même temps que cette dernière. Cela donnait un grand coup dans toutes les théories des scientifiques de nos jours. Mais pour être honnête, des Trois Royaumes, seuls deux se trouvaient déjà présents. L'empire du Gi, fondé et dirigé par Sousou et le royaume du Go, dirigé par Sonsaku. Seul Shoku, logiquement représenté par Ryuubi n'était pas encore formé. Selon l'histoire connue, Shoku aurait normalement été crée dans la même période que les deux autres royaumes. Qu'importe. Son choix était maintenant fait.

« Vous pouvez compter sur moi. Je ferais mon possible pour vous aider dans cette quête pour la paix. »

Ce fut le premier pas vers une longue bataille pour aider le pays. Les villageois semblaient ravis, pratiquement en pleurs. Maxi ne savait ni pour combien de temps il en aurait, ni même s'il était destiné à rester à cette époque pour le restant de ses jours, mais il s'était trouvé une raison pour se battre. Il n'était pas seul. Il pouvait aussi compter sur l'aide de Kann'u et Chouhi, lesquelles avaient fait dans la soirée même serment d'allégeance envers le jeune homme. Ce dernier était près, dès le lendemain, à mener à bien cette promesse de paix à venir.

Sautant une période pendant laquelle Maxi fit son possible pour mener à bien sa mission, nous nous retrouvons maintenant deux ans plus tard après son arrivée dans l'époque de la Dynastie Han. Soit il avait maintenant 19 ans. Déjà deux ans qu'il était arrivé dans ce monde. Tant de choses étaient déjà arrivées qu'il serait bien trop difficile de vous informer de tout. Aussi, nous vous proposons un petit résumé des évènements importants qui se sont passés.

Une heureuse surprise attendait Maxi ; Kann'u et Chouhi dès leur premier affrontement contre des bandits pour aider un village voisin. Ils firent la rencontre de Shokatsuryou Koumei, de son vrai nom : Shuri. Le fameux grand stratège était ici représenté par une jeune fille approximativement plus jeune que Maxi de deux ou trois années. Ce dernier la sauva de l'attaque des voleurs, puis, apprenant de la bouche de Kann'u que le garçon était le Messager du Ciel, Shuri les supplia de la laisser les rejoindre. La jeune fille sera la première à se joindre au groupe, en tant que stratège militaire. Bien que mignonne, elle possédait un étrange passe-temps... La lecture de livres érotiques.

Peu de temps après, ce fut le tour de Chou'un Shiryu, de son vrai nom : Sei, alors sous les ordres de Kousonsan Hakukei. Une partie de l'armée de Maxi rejoignît Kousonsan afin de l'aider à repousser des envahisseurs. Chou'un, déjà présente sur le champs de bataille, reçu l'aide de Kann'u et Maxi. Le combat remporté, Sei assura au jeune homme qu'elle les rejoindrait un peu plus tard.

Suivi plus tard de Bachou Moki (Sui) et de Kouchuu Kansho (Shion). La première pour une raison de vengeance, la seconde pour remercier Maxi d'avoir sauvé sa fille.

Quelques autres personnes se joindront aussi à l'armée du jeune homme. Batai (Tanpopo) la cousine de Bachou ; Houtou Shigen (Hinari) la meilleure aime de Shuri. Mais aussi et surtout Ryuubi Gentoku (Touka), leader légitime du Royaume Shoku (Shu en Chinois), dirigé jusque là par Maxi. Afin de respecter l'histoire connue, le garçon laissera sa place de dirigeant à Touka et deviendra à la place conseiller militaire ; guerrier et garde du corps de Ryuubi. Contrairement encore une fois à la légende, la jeune femme était plutôt le genre de personne maladroite, capable de se perdre en une fraction de seconde. Difficile de toujours la garder sous les yeux, surtout lorsque l'on sait qu'elle déteste aussi la paperasse. Il lui arrivait bien souvent de filer à l'Anglaise en cours de travail. Maxi avait parfois l'impression qu'elle le faisait exprès pour le taquiner et qu'il lui porte un peu d'attention. Quoi qu'il en soit, les Trois Royaumes étaient maintenant formés.

Venons-en maintenant aux deux autres royaumes. Le second, étant connu sous le nom de Gi (Wei en Chinois). Sousou Motoku (Karin) était à sa tête. Plutôt perfide dans sa version historique et en dépit d'être considéré ici comme un peu cruelle et calculatrice, elle était en réalité une personne honorable. C'était aussi un dirigeant brillant et un génie militaire. Elle n'avait pas peur de dire ce qu'elle pensait dans n'importe quelle situation, si elle ne l'aimait pas. Karin souhaitait avoir de belles femmes sous ses ordres, en particulier Kann'u. Elle affichait très nettement son penchant pour la gente féminine. Lors du premier affrontement entre Shoku et Gi et après être devenu captive suite à sa défaite, elle s'interroga fortement sur la raison et la venue de Maxi au sein d'un royaume adverse au sien, pensant alors qu'il ferait un très bon conseiller militaire, de part ses connaissances sur la Chine. N'ayant pas d'animosité envers la jeune femme, elle fut relâchée. Elle essayera plusieurs fois par la suite de convaincre Maxi de la rejoindre.

Le troisième et dernier royaume se nommant Go (Wu en Chinois) Sonsaku Hakufu (Sheren) en était la dirigeante jusqu'à son assassinat lors d'une bataille contre Gi. Passant ainsi les rênes à sa deuxième soeur : Sonken (Renfa). Il n'y a pas grand-chose d'autre à dire pour ce royaume, Maxi n'ayant que rarement croisé son chemin.

Il va de soit que ce n'était là qu'un simple résumé de ce qu'a vécu le jeune homme en deux ans, mais il faudrait bien trop de temps pour absolument tout dévoiler. Nous pourrions aussi bien parler de Tôtaku que de Enshô, en passant par les soeurs Chô, mais nous gardons le plaisir de vous expliquer cela une prochaine fois.

Revenons-en maintenant à nos moutons, si vous voulez bien. Nous nous retrouvons pour le moment dans une bien étrange situation. Alors que le jeune homme était arrivé à une piste pour l'aider à rentrer chez lui, il s'y était rendu en curieux. A vrai dire, il ne savait pas vraiment s'il voulait rentrer dans son ancien monde. Il avait, en deux ans, trouvé son charme à cette époque. Aisha ; Chouhi ; Shuri et les autres ne lui manqueront-elles pas ? Si, bien entendu. Il avait côtoyé la plupart des personnes qu'il avait rencontrées et les voyaient pratiquement tous les jours. Du moins, les membres de Shoku, en tout cas. Le garçon n'avait pas vraiment d'attachement envers le monde où il était né, ce n'était pas faux, mais cela restait tout de même son monde et son époque où il avait vécu durant 17 ans.

Histoire de simplement voir par lui-même de quel moyen possible de retour il en résultait, Maxi se rendit dans un endroit reculé de la capitale de Touka. Son idée était de ne pas en parler aux autres, mais il fut bien vite découvert. Ryuubi lui ordonna pour une fois très sérieusement de se faire accompagner. Ce fut donc Kann'u (Aisha) ; Koumei (Shuri) ; Chou'un (Sei) et Batai (Tanpopo) qui l'accompagnèrent.

« Vous n'étiez pas obligées de m'accompagner, vous savez...

- Goshujin-sama (Maître) ! Vous ne pensez pas sérieusement ce que vous dites, répliqua Aisha, mécontente de la réflexion du jeune homme.

- Hawawa... Kann'u-san, Goshujin-sama avait sans doute une bonne raison de vouloir y aller seul. Nous sommes peut-être d'ailleurs un peu trop nombreux pour l'accompagner.

- Oh ? Se pourrait-il, Shuri, que tu aurais préféré être seule pour accompagner Maxi-dono ?, ajouta Sei d'une voix provocatrice.

- Ch-Chou'un-san !

- Je rigole, je rigole ! Nous savons bien que tu n'es pas la seule dans ce cas-là. »

Bizarrement, les trois autres filles ne répliquèrent même pas à cette provocation, toutes la tête tournée dans une direction opposée à celle de Maxi. Hum... Sei était bien sarcastique, aujourd'hui. Bon, bien entendu, cela ne changeait pas beaucoup de d'habitude, mais quand même, pour que personne ne lui réponde...

« Si personne ne veut de Maxi Onii-chan, je suis d'accord pour l'épouser, repris Batai. Alors ? Pas d'autres propositions ?

- Tanpopo... Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas plaisanter avec quelque chose comme ça, soupira le jeune homme.

- Mais je ne plaisante pas, je suis disponible si tu ne trouves pas une autre fille pour te marier et si tu ne veux pas finir tout seul !

- Huhum, toussa Kann'u pour attirer l'attention, nous sommes arrivés à l'endroit indiqué. »

Un endroit, ou plus précisément une grotte. Il aurait été vu en ce lieu un miroir semblable à celui qui aurait transporté Maxi à cette époque. Pas besoin de trop rouler des mécaniques auprès des autres pour savoir qu'il devait exister un moyen similaire pour le retour dans l'autre monde. S'il était arrivé ici à la suite d'avoir brisé un miroir, il pourrait en être de même pour repartir.

Descendant tous les cinq de leurs chevaux, ils entrèrent dans la fameuse grotte. Une grotte qui ne devait pas en être à sa première fréquentation, si tout du moins nous nous référions aux torches déjà présentes des deux côtés des murs. Un lieu de rite ? Qu'importe, l'essentiel était pour l'instant de découvrir si la rumeur était bien fondée. Il n'y avait que très peu de chances, mais autant s'en assurer.

« Faites attention, il y a de fortes chances pour que ce soit un piège. Shuri, reste derrière-moi. »

Les filles acquiescèrent de la tête. Kann'u ; Chou'un et Batai gardant une main sur leurs armes, Koumei restant aux côtés de Maxi. Oui, ça sentait de plus en plus le guet-apens. L'atmosphère se faisait à l'instant plus oppressante, ce qui n'était pas vraiment pour faciliter la tâche. Au bout de plusieurs minutes de marche, la grotte commença à s'agrandir. Le petit tunnel avait laissé place à une large caverne, au bout de laquelle se trouvait un autel. Mais quel autel. Rien à voir avec celui que Maxi avait vu dans son école avant de se retrouver ici. Celui-ci étant nettement plus grand, recouvrant presque entièrement le fond de la caverne.

Une voix commença alors à retentir à côté du lieu de prière. Une voix qui n'avait rien de chaleureux.

« Alors comme ça tu es vraiment venu. J'aurai difficilement pu imaginer meilleur scénario.

- Qui es-tu, questionna Kann'u, et qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

- Qui je suis ? Connaître mon nom ne vous apportera rien, mais vous pouvez m'identifier par le nom de Saji Genpô. Ce que je veux ? Rien de bien compliqué, voyons. Simplement rattraper mon erreur d'il y a deux ans, à savoir me débarrasser d'un rat qui se trouvait au mauvais endroit, au mauvais moment. Celui que vous nommez Maxi Tatsumiya. »

Saji Genpô ? Hum... Ah. Celui qui était connu pour être un Maître Taoïste, un grand sorcier. Seul quelques rares passages de l'histoire des Trois Royaumes faisaient référence à ce personnage. Contrairement à l'homme frisant la cinquantaine dans la légende, celui-ci faisait plutôt adolescent, voir jeune garçon.

« Un ennemi de Maxi-dono, hein... Ce n'est pas comme si tu étais le seul, rétorqua Sei. As-tu au moins une raison valable dans ce que tu dis ?

- Possible... Après avoir mis la main sur ce miroir derrière-moi, je me suis souvenu d'une vieille légende y faisant référence. J'ai ensuite trouvé le moyen de m'en servir et me suis retrouvé à son époque, poursuivit-il, mais le temps d'avoir retrouvé le miroir identique, j'ai été découvert par ce cafard et été obligé de prendre la fuite. J'étais à deux doigts de prendre le contrôle des deux mondes.

- C'est donc de cette façon que Goshujin-sama s'est retrouvé ici. Après la fameuse bousculade avec cet homme, en déduit Koumei, le miroir s'est brisé et l'a donc transporté ici pour qu'il trouve l'autre moitié et vous empêcher de l'utiliser.

- Bonne déduction. Mais si je tue le responsable de cet acte, le miroir de l'autre monde devrait alors de nouveau se reconstituer de lui-même et je pourrais enfin mettre la main dessus. Aussi, pour mon ambition personnelle, vous allez tous mourir ici-même. »

D'un simple geste de la main, le sorcier invita ces alliés qui apparurent de nul-part. De la magie, sans grand doute. Ils devaient être environ de quinze à vingt... Ce combat allait très certainement être bien plus difficile que les classiques champs de batailles. Cet ennemi était en maître en terme de magie, ce qui n'était pas à ignorer.

« Comme si nous allons nous laisser faire, dit alors Tanpopo d'un ton de voix plus sérieux que d'habitude, allons-y ! »

Elle avait parfaitement raison. Le jeune homme et ses compagnons allaient vendre très cher leurs peaux et se battraient jusqu'à la fin.

« Aisha ; Sei ; Tanpopo ! Occupez-vous des soldats ! Shuri, va te cacher derrière le gros rocher là-bas et hurle mon nom si quelque chose ne va pas. Quant à moi, je m'occupe de Saji. »

Les filles s'occuperaient très bien de simples soldats, il n'y avait nullement besoin de les aider à les combattre. Shuri n'aurait qu'à se cacher et préparer entre temps un des plans dont elle avait le secret. Le plus dur resterait sans doute Saji. Ce dernier préférait pour l'instant s'amuser avec Maxi en lui envoyant des sortes de boules d'énergie. Même si ce n'était pas très difficile à esquiver pour l'instant, il ne fallait pas oublier que son adversaire était un puissant mage. Ce n'était certainement pas là l'étendu complet de ses pouvoirs.

D'un geste souple de rotation, Maxi esquiva la magie de son ennemi puis contre-attaqua à son tour. Il abattit son arme sur le sol qui déclencha alors une sorte de petite bourrasque de vent suivi d'une rafale d'énergie que Saji esquiva à son tour. Le sorcier semblait plutôt surpris, ne s'attendant pas à ce que le jeune homme connaisse ce genre d'attaque. Le combat continua sans que l'un des deux hommes ne prenne le dessus sur l'autre, même si d'un remarquable réflexe Maxi réussit à esquiver et s'élançant l'instant d'après sur le mage, le blessant légèrement par la même occasion au bras gauche. Grimaçant de stupéfaction, Saji le repoussa d'un coup de pied dans les côtes. Pour ainsi dire, ils étaient à l'instant présent d'un niveau relativement proche, jusqu'au moment ou le sorcier commença à perdre son calme.

« Bien. Ce n'est pas que je m'ennuie, mais je dois te tuer. Permets-moi de mettre fin à tes jours dans les secondes qui suivent. »

Ne sachant comment, Maxi se retrouva dans l'incapacité de faire le moindre mouvement, bloqué par la magie de son adversaire. Le sorcier leva les mains au ciel avant de faire apparaître une boule d'énergie noire, et, seulement quelques secondes plus tard, la lança sur le garçon toujours paralysé.

« Retourne au néant. Puisse ta mort permettre à mon ambition de se réaliser. »

Se retrouvant bien vite happé par l'énergie, Maxi était à la merci de cette technique. C'était comme si en l'engloutissant, l'énergie négative était en train de faire disparaître le jeune homme. Il essayait pourtant au maximum de se dégager de l'emprise de Saji, en vain.

« Goshujin-sama ! »

Deux des quatre jeunes femmes s'élancèrent sans hésiter dans la boule d'énergie : Kann'u et Koumei. Les soldats vaincus, Aisha s'apprêtait à venir aider Maxi lorsque celui-ci fut touché par la magie du sorcier. Quant à Shuri, elle ne pouvait tout simplement ne pas faire que rester en retrait, sans faire quoi que ce soit pour aider.

« Je ne vous laisserais pas faire, hurla le mage, allez donc le rejoindre dans le monde des morts !

- C'est nous qui ne te laisserons pas faire, Saji !, interrompit Chou'un en attaquant l'homme.

- Tch... Ne vous mettez pas en travers de mon chemin, pantins que vous êtes ! Qu'espérez-vous faire ? !

- Laisse-moi te dire une chose, Saji. Nous nous battons toujours pour aider et défendre nos camarades.

- C'est comme ça. Maxi Onii-chan et les autres, nous les protégeons. Moi aussi. Perdre la vie pour cette cause ne nous fait pas peur !

- Fum... De bien belles paroles pour ce que vous êtes, répliqua Saji, le sourire aux lèvres. Alors, approchez ! Je vais vous montrer que vous ne vous attachez qu'à des illusions !

- Prépare-toi, Saji. Nous ne mourrons pas comme ça, montre-nous ce que tu sais faire !

- Pour Maxi Onii-chan, Aisha et Shuri ! En avant ! »

Le temps se faisait de plus en plus long, presque interminable. Était-ce vraiment la mort que le jeune homme avait souhaité ? Une mort héroïque comme celle-ci ? Il n'en savait rien, mais une chose était certaine, il allait mourir comme il avait passé sa vie. Seul. Une bien triste fin même si finalement cela ne le dérangeait pas plus que ça.

« Goshujin-sama !

- Aisha... Shuri... »

Oui. Le jeune homme avait presque oublié que dans ce monde il y avait des personnes qui comptaient sur lui, qu'il comptait à leurs yeux. Pas seulement pour ce qu'il apportait au pays, mais aussi pour les liens qu'il avait tissé avec toutes ces personnes.

« Maxi-sama ! »

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi mettaient-elles autant d'énergie pour essayer de le sauver, lui qui n'était qu'un étranger à ce monde il y a encore deux ans de cela ?

« Accorchez-vous, cira Shuri, nous allons venir vous sauver !

- Ne laissez pas cette lumière noire vous emporter. Laissez votre coeur vous guider, exprimer ce qu'il ressent. »

Elles étaient toutes deux entrées dans le sort de Saji, sachant très bien que cela pourrait leur coûter la vie. Mais le jeune homme était vraiment aussi important pour elles ? Il valait la peine de mettre en jeu la vie des deux jeunes femmes ? Aisha la première, elle se montrant plutôt ferme en général avec Maxi. Elle reprit justement la parole, pratiquement tout de suite après sa dernière phrase.

« Ce n'est pas ce que je veux ! Ne partez pas !

- Ne partez pas... Ne nous laissez pas seules... Nous allons trouver un moyen pour vous sauver, alors, ne vous laissez pas emporter par ce sort !

- Vous aviez promis que nous resterions ensemble pour toujours ! Vous aviez promis ! Pour toujours... Ne partez pas ! Mon coeur n'arrive pas à se faire à se que la vie pourrait être sans vous ! »

Aisha n'avait pas tort, Shuri non plus... Le coeur du jeune homme n'était pas non plus de cet avis, il lui faisait mal. Ce pincement était un signe, le signe montrant qu'il avait de l'attachement envers ses amies. Il ne voulait pas les laisser seules, il ne voulait pas partir dans un lieu où elles ne se trouveraient pas.

« Vous êtes une personne précieuse à mes yeux... Quand vous êtes bougon, quand vous êtes indifférent, quand vous êtes gentil... Je vous aime, dit finalement la jeune femme aux longs cheveux noirs, marquant une courte pause avant de reprendre. Je vous aime, je vous aime ! Je ne veux pas que vous partiez sans avoir tenté quoi que ce soit pour vous sauver !

- Hawawa... Goshujin-sama, est et reste Goshujin-sama. Vous êtes vous-même et c'est ce qui fait que vous êtes précieux pour moi. Je veux être avec vous, c'est pour cette raison que je ferais n'importe quoi pour vous sauver. Tout ce que nous avons passé ensemble, bons et mauvais moments, moi, Shuri, ne peux les oublier. Ne partez pas... Nous devions rester ensemble pour toujours... Ne partez pas... Vous êtes la personne que j'aime, mon Goshujin-sama... Peu importe la façon, je vous sauverais !

- Aisha... Shuri... »

L'amour, hein... Mais au final, que savions-nous vraiment de la notion de ce sentiment ? Une histoire d'amour, lorsqu'elle démarre, se vit sur le mode de la magie et de l'enchantement. On aimerait croire qu'elle est toujours unique et mystérieuse. Pourtant, à y regarder de près, l'amour, comme la plupart des sentiments, a aussi ses lois. C'est justement ce qui fait que nous tombons amoureux. Pas seulement Aisha et Shuri, mais tout le monde. Le jeune homme aussi avait le droit d'aimer, même s'il n'était pas encore complètement certain de ses propres sentiments.

Il aimait à la fois Aisha, au même titre qu'il aimait Shuri. Il pouvait compter sur les deux jeunes femmes et ses autres amies, il savait maintenant qu'elles ne le laisseront jamais tomber. Après cette conclusion, le sort s'estompa et Maxi fini par s'en libérer totalement avant de saisir les deux mains tendues d'Aisha et Shuri... Au même moment, une gigantesque lumière les transporta en un autre lieu. Un lieu qui allait sceller le départ d'une nouvelle mission : Le Grand Championnat 2.

Un battement de paupières, puis un deuxième... Même s'il avait la possibilité de se relever, Maxi hésitait encore. Il avait peur que tout ce qui venait de se dérouler dans cet autre monde ne soit que le fruit d'une matérialisation de son subconscient. Un rêve ? Ah non, alors ! Nous n'allons pas encore remettre sur le tapis cette histoire qu'il avait de très nombreuses fois classé sujet terminé. Pfff... Nul besoin de s'en faire pour ça. Dans le pire des cas, il avait tout simplement trouvé la mort lors de son combat contre Saji. Rien de bien joyeux, finalement.

« Goshujin-sama ? »

Hum ? Il avait finalement emporté avec lui dans la mort Aisha et Shuri ? Sa bêtise avait fait en plus deux autres morts qui pouvaient être évités. Le pied total. Quoi de plus rassurant que de savoir qu'il n'avait pas été le seul à mourir ? Cette pensée aurait très bien pu l'effleurer, mais non. Plutôt que de penser à la mort de ses amies, il était en train de penser qu'il entendait simplement des voix et qu'il avait été le seul à passer de vie à trépas. Plaisanterie à part, il était temps de se relever.

« Goshujin-sama ! Réveillez-vous !

- Aisha, tu sais qu'il existe d'autres moyens pour réveiller que les gifles ?, entama le jeune homme en se relevant. »

Très certainement, mais Aisha n'était pas vraiment du genre à faire dans la dentelle. Un petit massage ou quelque chose dans le genre aurait été plus apprécié, enfin, l'essentiel était d'être réveillé. Pas de quoi fouetter un chat du moment qu'il n'était pas mort.

« Hawawa... Goshujin-sama, vous allez bien ?

- Disons que oui. J'ai simplement connu de meilleurs réveilles. »

La jeune femme responsable du réveille brutal en question tourna la tête, légèrement honteuse.

« Blaque à part, nous sommes-nous ? Je ne me souvenais pas que la Chine était comme ça. »

C'était même peu de le dire. De la lumière à perte de vu, ils étaient dans un endroit sans limite. Rien d'autre n'était visible que cette blanche lumière. La mort avait finalement eu raison des trois personnes ? Comme vision du Paradis, Dieu pouvait mieux faire. Personne ne voudrait rester dans un endroit comme celui-ci, qui rendrait fou n'importe qui. Imaginez-vous enfermé dans une pièce sans fin. Que même si vous marchiez des heures durant vous verriez toujours le même paysage sans que rien ne change. Vous voyez, maintenant ? C'était exactement ce qu'était en train de vivre le trois jeunes personnes.

« J'en conclus que vous souhaitez partir d'ici, je me trompe ? »

Une autre voix venant de nul-part, mais rien à voir avec celle de Saji se faisait entendre. Un homme d'âge mûr, apparemment.

« Qui est là, interpella Aisha, ou sommes-nous ? !

- Je me doutais bien que vous me poseriez la question, mais je ne peux malheureusement y répondre comme vous le souhaiterez. Je suis tout le monde et personne à la fois. Je n'ai à proprement parlé pas de nom ainsi que de forme matérielle.

- Vous préférez sans doute que nous vous appelions " Le Vieux " ?

- Eh bien... Ce n'est pas que je n'aime pas, mais...

- Va pour ça, alors.

- Vous pourriez au moins m'écouter, jeune homme ! »

Maxi se faisait plutôt sarcastique pour ce début de discussion, mais il n'aimait pas parlementer dans le vide, sans savoir à qui il parlait vraiment. Personne et tout le monde à la fois ? Pourquoi pas non plus le PSG et l'OM, pendant qu'il y était. Shuri semblait être la plus inquiète du groupe, mais aussi celle qui essayait le plus de découvrir en quel lieu ils se trouvaient, de part sa prochaine question.

« Nous sommes tous les trois morts, non ?

- Pas tout à fait. Votre mort à tous les trois n'étaient pas prévue pour aujourd'hui. Maxi, vous ne deviez normalement pas vous rendre dans cette grotte, mais décidiez de reste dans l'époque de la Dynastie Han pour toujours.

- Parce que vous allez me dire que c'est de ma faute ? répliqua le garçon, je ne devrais pas m'y rendre ?

- En quelque sorte. Mais je ne sais comment, vous avez changé le futur. Ce qui fait maintenant que vous n'êtes ni vivants, ni morts. C'est pour cette raison que vous êtes arrivés ici, à la frontière entre les milliers de dimensions existantes, en plus du Paradis et de l'Enfer.

- Vous n'allez pas non plus nous dire que vous êtes Dieu ou quelque chose dans le genre, maintenant ?

- ... C'est un point sur lequel je n'ai pas le droit de parole. »

Hallelujah. Jésus reviens, Jé-ésus reviens parmis les tiens ! Mais bien entendu. Quelle connerie monumentale. Il faurdait être bizarre pour croire à une chose pareille, l'existence même de Dieu.

« Et, continua la jeune fille blonde, qu'attendez-vous de nous ?

- Certes, certes... Revenons au sujet de base. J'ai une mission pour vous.

- Une mission ? Questionna Aisha, interloquée.

- Parfaitement. Je vais brièvement vous en informer. Le reste, vous le découvrirez le moment venu. Bien, toussota la voix, commençons... Certaines personnes n'ont de cesse de me proposer de participer à quelque chose qu'ils appellent " Le Grand Championnat 2 ". Mais vous devez vous douter que je n'ai pas que ça à faire. Aussi, vous allez y participer à ma placer afin de racheter le prix de vos vies. C'est-à-dire qu'une fois ce championnat terminé, vous pourrez retourner dans le monde de la Dynastie Han.

- Vous n'auriez pas plutôt autre chose à nous proposer ? Je ne sais pas moi... Un village à aider, des envahisseurs à repousser. Non, rien de tout ça ?

- Non, je n'ai que ça pour vous. »

Flûte. Cette histoire commençait à sentir mauvaise. Un mauvais pressentiment était en train de grandir dans le coeur du jeune homme, mais il n'avait pas vraiment le choix et devait accepter cette offre tout ce qu'il y avait de plus douteuse.

« La parole est d'argent, mais le silence est d'or. Vous avez pris la bonne décision. Maintenant, laissez-moi entrer un peu plus dans les détails. Vous devrez participer à ce championnat en équipe, vous serez huit au total. Cela signifie donc qu'il vous manque encore cinq personnes : trois femmes et deux hommes. Vous n'aurez qu'à entrer dans la dimension indiquée afin de les persuader à participer eux aussi. »

- Ce sera tout où vous avez enfin terminé ? Soupira Maxi. Le temps commence à se faire long.

- Jeune impatient ! Nous arrivons à la fin, un peu de tenue. Sachez aussi que vous devez être tous répartis dans une catégorie : Force ; Vitesse ; Agilité ; Magie ou Astuce. Maxi, vous ferez partie de la vitesse. Kann'u sera de la catégorie force, quant à Koumei, vous serez dans la classifiacation de l'astuce. Oh, reprît-il, j'ai failli oublier. Afin de vous aider à trouver vos futurs coéquipiers, une liste vous sera remise avec le nom, la dimension et une rapide descrïption de la première personne que vous devrez trouver. Lorsque vous l'aurez convaincu, le nom du suivant apparaîtra et ainsi de suite. »

- Une dernière chose, coupa le jeune humain, que sont devenues Sei et Tanpopo après notre départ ?

- Vos deux amies ? Elles vont très bien. Saji fut obligé de battre en retraîte, peu de temps après que vous soyez arrivés ici. Si vous avez terminé avec vos questions, au travail !

Sans perdre une seconde de plus, Maxi ; Aisha et Shuri furent transportés vers leur première destination. Rendez-vous en 2020, au Japon et dans la dimension Sekirei. Ce que pouvait dire le jeune homme en arrivant sur place avec ses deux amies, c'est que Tokyo ne donnait pas visuellement un grand changement, s'il devait ressembler à ça, en 2020. La ville n'était pas trop changée par rapport à l'époque d'où venait vraiment Maxi, soit grosso modo une dizaine d'années plus tard. Enfin, il était temps de se mettre au travail, histoire d'en terminer le plus rapidement possible. C'était bien beau, mais ou était la liste avec les noms en question ? Le garçon fouilla dans quelques-unes de ses poches avant de la dénicher.

« Voyons voir... Nous nous trouvons actuellement dans la dimension Sekirei, en 2020, et nous recherchons une dénommée... Tsukiumi. Bon, enchaîna Maxi, suivit d'un long soupir, commençons les recherches.

- Goshujin-sama ! Qu'est-ce que font ces petits êtres dans cette étrange boîte carrée ? Demanda Shuri, curieuse.

- Comment dire... C'est vrai qu'il y a 1800 ans, vous ne connaissiez pas la télévision. Disons qu'avec les années, les hommes ont trouvés un moyen de transparaître certaines choses par cette boite en question.

- Et cet homme, que fait-il à parler tout seul dans ce petit objet ? Interrogea à son tour Aisha. C'est de la magie ? »

Difficile d'expliquer et de mettre en avant ce que serait les réseaux, les infrastructures spatiales et tout le reste. Le jeune homme n'était pas calé en ce point et s'en fichait plutôt qu'autre chose. Les téléphones portables, très peu pour lui. Rien que d'entendre le son d'une sonnerie le mettait en général de mauvaise humeur.

« Non, non. Pas du tout. Mais comme ce serait trop compliqué pour moi de vous expliquer tout en détail, je dirais simplement que les hommes développèrent avec le temps un système permettant de dialoguer avec une personne, même si elle est à l'autre bout du monde.

- Vous voulez dire qu'ils sont télépathes, c'est ça ?

- Passons, passons... N'oubliez pas que nous avons encore à trouver cette Tsukiumi et quatre autres personnes. »

Qu'indiquait d'autre la liste sur cette dimension ? Hum... Pas grand-chose, en fin de compte. Un petit passage faisait simplement référence à ce que 108 Sekirei rechercheraient leur Asikabi afin que ses derniers puissent leurs donner leurs " ailes " et que Tsukiumi était l'une d'entre elle : la numéro 9. Mouais... Rien de plus précis ? Non, absolument rien d'autre. Heureusement tout de même que " Le Vieux " les avaient logiquement téléportés dans un rayon proche de leur futur coéquipière. Une dernière chose était noté : " À dire lorsque vous serez en difficulté : Vous êtes ma Sekirei. "

Observées bien plus d'une fois pendant les recherches, Aisha et Shuri ne passaient pas inaperçues aux yeux des passants. Croiser une fille avec une lance dans la rue n'était pas très courant non plus, il fallait bien l'avouer. Ceci dit, cela prouvait aussi que le Cosplay était toujours aussi prisé avec le temps. Une heure plus tard, les recherches avaient été vaines. Il y avait un problème, là. Cette Tsukiumi n'était pas censé se trouver dans les parages ? Elle était bien bonne, celle-là ! Pas l'ombre d'une blonde en vue depuis le début. Et pourtant, les trois jeunes personnes n'avaient que poussés les recherches au sol. Ce fut sautant d'un toit que deux femmes passèrent à toute allure devant le petit groupe, disparaissant aussi sec. Même Maxi n'avait pas eu le temps de comprendre quoi que ce soit, l'action avait été trop rapide pour lui.

« Vous, en-dessous ! Vous êtes sur mon chemin, partez ! »

Le temps de lever la tête, le jeune homme vit blanc. Pour ainsi dire, une culotte. Une personne portant une jupe venait de sauter de toit et semblait atterrir à l'endroit même où se trouvait Maxi. Ce dernier eu juste le temps de faire un pas de côté et donc de se décaler afin d'éviter la collision.

« Vous êtes ici pour me ralentir, c'est ça ? Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre, je... informa la nouvelle personne, avant de poser un genou à terre.

- Hum ? Qu'est ce qui se passe, encore ?

- Cette... Cette étrange sensation... Comme si quelque chose était en train de bouger à l'intérieur de moi... »

- Goshujin-sama, c'est peut-être elle la fameuse Tsukiumi.

- Bien vu, Shuri, félicita-t-il. Maintenant que tu le dis, il est vrai que cette fille ressemble au portrait de la personne en question. »

Bon. Si nous comptions en effet la chevelure, la Tsukiumi en question serait aussi une blonde platine. Et Après ? Après les mêmes cheveux ne signifie pas forcement qu'elle soit la personne recherchée. Si Maxi ne recherchait pas davantage à savoir s'il s'agissait ou non de la bonne personne, ce ne serait alors que du temps de perdu.

« Sale... Ce serait toi, mon Ashikabi ? »

Ashikabi ? Ah, oui. Ce mot était mentionné dans l'explicatif de cette dimension. Le jeune homme ne savait pas ce dont il en retournait, mais le fait que cette femme le connaisse aussi voulait certainement dire quelque chose.

« Il semblerait que oui, acquiesça le garçon, vous me recherchiez également ?

- Oui... Je te recherchais, mais pour te tuer avant que tu ne puisses t'emparer de mon corps ! »

Gné ? Les Ashikabi seraient des violeurs ? Cette dimension serait finalement peuplé " d'Ashikabi " qui ne chercheraient qu'à violer les " Sekirei " ? Mais il y avait aussi la possibilité pour qu'Ashikabi veulent dire " mari " et Sekirei " femme "... Quel que soit le cas, Aisha ne se fit pas prier pour s'interposer devant l'humain, en prévision d'une attaque. Un geste prouvant qu'elle tenait vraiment à Maxi.

« Tout va bien, Aisha. Je n'ai pas l'intention de me battre, dit-il tout en posant une de ses mains sur l'épaule gauche de la jeune femme, baisse ton arme. Tsukiumi, si tel est votre nom, je doute plus qu'autre chose que nous nous soyons compris. J'ai besoin de vous, mais j'ignore ce que signifie Ashikabi et Sekirei.

- Tu veux vraiment essayer de me faire avaler ça ? Je ne te crois absolument pas ! Si je te laissais me donner mes ailes, je ne serais au final qu'une vulgaire poupée entre tes mains !

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles et je ne vois pas non plus pourquoi je ferais une chose pareille...

- Assez de paroles inutiles ! Mizu Iwai ! (Festival Aquatique) »

De l'eau s'accumula autour de la jeune femme avant que celle-ci ne la lance sous haute pression. Il n'avait pas été signalé dans le rapport qu'elle pourrait utiliser de l'eau... En voilà au moins une qui trouverait facilement sa place dans la catégorie : magie.

Se refusant à bouger pour l'instant, Maxi préférait encore se prendre l'attaque plutôt que d'avoir à sa battre. Après tout, il fallait bien la mettre en confiance s'il souhaitait qu'elle vienne avec eux au championnat.

« Je ne me battrais pas. Vous êtes ma Sekirei. »

Maxi ne savait même pas ce qu'il était en train de dire, il n'avait fait que redire la phrase qui était notée sur la liste. Celle-ci servi au moins, car la jeune femme blonde stoppa son attaque avant qu'elle ne touche sa cible. Le moment semblait avoir été le bon pour la dire. Tsukiumi semblait être encore plus rouge qu'elle ne l'était déjà avant.

« Toi... Tu as bien dit " Ma Sekirei ", non ? Pends-donc tes responsabilitées.

- Reponsabilitées ? Interrogea maxi, surpris. Comment ça ? »

- Ne joue pas à ça avec moi ! Ce que tu viens de me dire à l'instant équivaut à une demande en mariage ! Moi, la Sekirei numéro 09, Tsukiumi, accepte cette proposition !

Une demande en mariage ? Hey ! On ne lui avait jamais parlé de ça ! C'était ça que voulait dire cette phrase à utiliser en dernier recours ? ! Ouais, mais... Comment dire... Le jeune homme ne tenait pas vraiment à se marier. D'un : aussi jeune. De deux : avec une fille qu'il ne connaissait que depuis le temps de faire chauffer des frites Mac Cain au micro-onde. Pour ainsi dire, quelques minutes seulement. À ne pas non plus oublier la tête de six pieds sous terre que faisaient actuellement Aisha et Shuri.

« Euuuuh... Comment dire...

- Quoi qu'il en soit, coupa-t-elle, j'accepte exeptionnellement que tu deviennes mon Ashikabi. Quel est ton nom ?

- Et bien, Maxi. Maxi Tatsumiya.

- Maxi, hein... Très bien. Que ceci scelle notre contrat. »

les lèvres des deux personnes entrèrent en contact, un court laps de temps. Mais durant cet instant, des ailes poussèrent au dos de la jeune femme avant de ce refermer peu de temps après. C'était donc ça " donner ses ailes " ? Pas que l'initiative de Tsukiumi était déplaisante, c'était même le contraire, mais le jeune homme sentait en ce moment même deux regards brûlants dans son dos. Si bien qu'il en hésita même à se retourner.

« Tu es désormais mon Ashikabi. Maintenant et pour toujours. »

Cette missions achevée, Maxi ; Aisha et Shuri avaient une nouvelle coéquipière : Tsukiumi. La jeune femme avait acceptée de les suivre du moment que Maxi était avec eux. La situation ne s'était pas arrangée, elle avait même empirée. La manipulatrice d'eau et Aisha ne s'entendaient pas plus que ça, un sentiment de rivalité était installé dans le petit groupe. Vivement qu'ils partent à la recherche de garçons.

Ceci dit, nous passons maintenant à une autre dimension. La dimension Kanon. Date : an 2006 ; Lieu : Japon. Pas d'autre indication pour l'instant. 2006, hein... Deux ans avant que Maxi ne se soit retrouvé transporté en Chine. Ils se retrouvèrent cette fois dans un bâtiment, en plein milieu de la nuit. Seul la lune éclairait l'endroit ou le noir était pour l'instant de rigueur. De nouvelles indications arrivèrent sur la feuille que le jeune homme venait de prendre dans ses mains.

« Nous sommes encore au Japon, mais cette fois en 2006. Nous recherchons... Mai Kawasumi. Une lycéenne de 17 ans. Je propose de nous séparer pour les recherches. Aisha, Tsukiumi, prenez par la gauche. Shuri et moi nous irons de l'autre côté. »

Les deux jeunes femmes n'avaient pas vraiment la tête à l'écoute, préférant pour l'instant continuer leur querelle. Choisir d'être accompagné par une de ces deux-là aurait été un mauvais choix, autant y aller avec Shuri, étant la seule à ne rien dire. Cette mission commença une nouvelle fois avec un peu de marche, si bien que Maxi fini par voir des numéros sur certaines portes. Ils se trouvaient finalement dans une école.

« Est-ce bien raisonnable de laisser Kann'u-san et Tsukiumi-san seules, Goshujin-sama ?

- Je suppose qu'il faudra qu'elles apprennent à s'entendre. Autant commencer dès maintenant.

- En parlant de ça, repris la jeune fille blonde, est-ce que vous allez vraiment vous marier Tsukiumi-san ?

- Je te rassure, Shuri, je ne savais absolument pas qu'en disant " Ma Sekirei " je ferais en même temps en mariage. Je n'ai fait que redire ce que j'avais vu sur la liste.

- Je comprends mieux, dit-elle d'une voix soulagée. Tant mieux... »

Le garçon ne répondit pas à cette dernière phrase, mais préféra caresser doucement la tête de Shuri, qui le laissa faire. Maxi savait bien que son amie appréciait lorsqu'il le faisait. Un geste affectif valait parfois mieux qu'une simple réponse, tout comme l'avait fait le garçon. Le coeur a ses raisons que la raison ignore, n'est-il pas ? Quelques minutes plus tard, le petit couple s'arrêta. Une silhouette était en vue, positionné devant une des nombreuses vitres de l'établissement. Même si le jeune homme restait sur ses gardes, la personne ne bougea pas d'un millimètre, ce qui laissa supposer à Maxi qu'elle n'était pas hostile.

Accompagné de Shuri, l'humain avança doucement. Puis, ne se retrouvant qu'à quatre ou cinq mètres de la mystérieuse personne, s'arrêta. La jeune femme ne tourna la tête qu'un bref instant, avant de la remettre dans sa position initiale. Elle ne semblait pas plus prêter attention que cela aux nouveaux visages qui étaient arrivés, plutôt préoccupée par autre chose.

Et cette épée ? Que faisait une jeune fille avec cette arme dans une école au beau milieu de la nuit ? Certes, Maxi n'était pas non plus en bonne position avec son arme lacée derrière son dos, la même qu'il avait reçu le jour de son arrivée en Chine. Puis nous venons à ce sujet, un peu d'histoire ne fait jamais de mal. Entre temps, l'arme avait dévoilée trois pouvoirs au garçon. La première étant que seul Maxi et des personnes chères à son coeur pourront la soulever et celle-ci sera alors aussi légère qu'une plume. La seconde permet au garçon d'envoyer des rafales d'énergie sous plusieurs formes, comme lors du combat contre Saji. La troisième et dernière augmente la vitesse de son utilisateur, mais en contrepartie le fatigue aussi beaucoup plus vite.

Pour en revenir au sujet de base, personne n'engagea la conversation. Une minute était passée depuis le bref coup d'oeil à maintenant. Shuri n'osait rien dire, alternant de regards entre Maxi et le sol. La jeune femme regardant au travers de la vitre, elle, n'avait pas bougée depuis tout à l'heure. Son regard était vide et n'exprimait que très peu de sentiments, comme Maxi il n'y a pas si longtemps de cela. Soupirant légèrement, le garçon compris qu'il allait être le premier à engager la conversation.

« Mai... Kawasumi ? »

Mais la personne ne répondit pas, laissant s'écouler les secondes. Une autre méthode devait se mettre en place si le garçon espérait la faire parler.

« Oui ou non ?

- ... Oui. »

Un premier mot sorti de sa bouche, enfin. La confirmation était faite, cette fille se disait bien être Mai Kawasumi. Le reste de la conversation allait sans doute être passionnant si ni la jeune femme, ni Maxi n'étaient très causant à la base.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, à attendre ? »

Toujours pas de réponse, à croire qu'elle n'aimait vraiment pas discuter avec des étrangers. Autant continuer avec la même technique que tout à l'heure, dans ce cas.

« A : J'attends quelque chose ou quelqu'un. B : Parce que je n'ai rien à faire. C : Aucun des deux.

- ... A. »

Tiens donc. Elle attendait finalement quelqu'un. Il ne restait plus qu'à approfondir ce point, puis lui demander de le suivre.

« A : Une personne. B : Un fantôme.

- ... B. »

S'y connaissant relativement peu en la matière, le garçon pensait tout de même qu'une touche d'humour viendrait à détendre l'atmosphère, mais le résultat ne fut pas celui attendu.

La conversation n'alla pas plus loin, lorsque Mai tourna vivement la tête avant de pointer son arme en direction de Maxi et Shuri. Avait-il dit quelque chose qu'il l'avait contrariée ?

« Shuri, reste derière moi. »

La jeune fille acquiesça puis se colla contre son maître. Celui-ci sortant lui aussi son arme au cas ou il devrait protéger Shuri. Cependant, Mai ne fit même pas attention au garçon et lui sauta par dessus. Wow. Quelle rapidité, en plus de l'agilité. La première catégorie serait sans doute la bonne pour la jeune femme. Lorsque Maxi se retourna, il vit la silencieuse Mai découper d'un seul coup une forme presque transparente, cette dernière disparu juste après.

« Je m'en doutais... C'est après toi qu'ils en ont... Qui es-tu, exactement ?

- Ils en ont après moi ? Je ne sais même pas de quoi tu parles. C'est quoi cette histoire de fantôme, d'ailleurs ? »

Pour la première longue phrase que Mai formulait, le jeune homme aurait préféré une nouvelle plus réjouissante. La cible de monstres ? C'était quoi, cette histoire ?

« Je ne peux rien dire à personne pour l'instant, répondit Mai de façon négative, mais je dois découvrir pourquoi ils en ont après toi... Maxi Tatsumiya... »

Hey ! Elle connaissait déjà son nom ? " Le Vieux " avait déjà parlé du petit groupe ? Non. Il avait signalé que c'était à Maxi de se débrouiller pour aborder le sujet. Alors, elle devait le connaître d'une façon ou d'une autre.

« Quand bien même ce serait exact, que fais-tu dans cette école au beau milieu de la nuit ? »

En posant cette question, le jeune homme venait d'entrer dans le vif du sujet. À la surprise générale, Mai sembla répondre de façon honnête à cette interrogation.

« ... Watashi wa Mamono o Utsumono Dakara. (Je suis une chasseuse de Démons). »

- G-Goshujin-sama ? Questionna la jeune fille blonde, inquiète.

- Ce n'est rien, Shuri. Nous devions nous attendre à des choses dans ce genre en nous engageant dans cette mission.

- O-oui...

- Maintenant, Mai, je suppose que tu vas vouloir nous accompagner ? »

Une nouvelle fois, la jeune femme était redevenue silencieuse. Soupirant, Maxi répris son ancienne méthode.

« A : Oui. B : Non ?

- ... A »

Cette histoire de fantômes était pour l'instant la plus bizarre des choses qu'il devait affronter dans cette mission. Puisse-il espérer comprendre par la suite ce dont il en résultait. C'est à ce moment qu'Aisha et Tsukiumi arrivèrent, visiblement plus calmes même si elles semblaient encore se faire la tête. Bah, elles finiraient bien pas se trouver un point d'entente.

Le petit groupe changea une fois de plus de dimension. Retour maintenant en 2004. Direction le monde de Fate, au Japon, dans la ville de Fuyuki. Il n'y avait pas grand-chose à dire au premier abord, cette petite ville semblait être tout ce qu'il y avait de plus charmante. Que dire d'autre ? Le calme semblait régner, les gens marchaient de façon calme dans la rue. Difficile de dire autre chose au premier coup d'oeil. C'est la liste qui se chargea de tirer le jeune homme de ses pensées. Le premier des deux hommes à recruter serait un certain... Lancer. Cheveux bleu et yeux rouges. Mis à part le nom et ces deux descrïptions, rien d'autre n'était indiqué. D'accord... Au moins c'était clair. C'était à Maxi de se débrouiller seul pour le trouver. Lancer... Un nom vague laissant penser le premier imbécile au lancer de javelot. Au moins, à défaut d'être courant, c'était original.

« La " cible " est un dénommé Lancer. Il aurait des yeux rouges comme le sang et des cheveux bleus comme le ciel. Nous n'avons pas d'informations supplémentaires. Le garçon marqua une courte pause avant de reprendre. Faisons deux groupes. Aisha et Shuri d'un côté, Mai ; Tsukiumi et moi de l'autre. »

Ce n'était pas qu'il voulait se séparer de ses deux plus anciennes amies, mais plutôt que le jeune homme voulait profiter de ce moment pour discuter un peu avec Mai et Tsukiumi. Ce n'était pas du goût d'Aisha, mais elle se faisait une raison. Elle se doutait que son maître n'éprouvait pas de sentiment d'amour envers les deux autres jeunes femmes. C'est ce qui lui permettait de se rassurer. Shuri devait être du même avis, connaissant bien le garçon. Un signe de la main plus loin, le groupe se sépara.

« Maxi, je peux savoir quelle est ta relation avec ces deux autres filles, exactement ? »

Aïe. La question qui dérangeait venait d'être posée par Tsukiumi. Aborder ce sujet en l'enchantait pas vraiment, d'autant plus que la belle blonde était hostile envers les autres femmes qu'il côtoyait. Ce qui rendait la réponse plutôt difficile.

« Ce sont deux aimes très proche, répondit-il sincèrement. Elles ont toujours été là pour moi.

- Qu'est-ce que tu sous-entends par " très proche " ? rétorqua immédiatement la Sekirei, commençant à s'énerver.

- Eh bien... Comment dire... Ah ! Mai, tu ne m'a toujours pas dit pourquoi je suis poursuivi par ces fantômes.

- Ne change pas de sujet ! J'ai posé une question ! »

C'était sans compter sur le calme olympien de la jeune chasseuse qui ne répondit qu'au moment ou Tsukiumi avait empoigné le garçon par le col, quelques secondes plus tard.

« ... Je ne sais pas... »

Super. Cette réponse n'allait pas lui apporter grand-chose et il allait être obligé de trouver une autre façon de détourner le sujet. Cette histoire de sentiment était difficile à définir, surtout pour lui. Quoi de plus dur pour un garçon qui n'avait plus fait preuve d'émotions depuis des années ? Ce ne fut qu'il y a plusieurs mois qu'il avait commencé à reprendre goût à la vie, grâce à Aisha, Shuri et toutes les autres. Mais de là à pouvoir être amoureux d'une fille qu'il ne connaissait même pas depuis une journée, c'était une autre paire de manches.

Enfin, il fallait se faire une raison, Lancer n'allait pas se trouver comme ça. Même si nous en convenons qu'une personne avec les cheveux bleus et le yeux rouges ça ne devait pas courir à tous les coins de rue. Pourtant, et après plus de deux heures, ils ne trouvèrent personne de ce genre. À croire que Lancer n'était même pas dans cette ville et qu'ils étaient arrivés dans une mauvaise dimension. La nuit commençait à tomber et les recherches ne seraient que plus délicates. Arrivant un peu plus tard dans la cour de ce qui semblait être une école, Maxi ne fut pas plus avancé. Toujours rien.

Réfléchissant à un moyen de trouver l'homme aux yeux rouges, Maxi remarqua un peu en retard Mai dévier un objet qui était en plein sur sa trajectoire. Si elle n'avait pas agie, il aurait pu mourir. Le garçon la remercia et la Démon Hunter se conta de rester silencieuse, faisant un simple hochement de tête. Tsukiumi ne tarda pas elle aussi à se retourner. Cependant, personne n'était en vue. Elle devait être cachée quelque part, cette attaque ne pouvait pas être arrivée toute seule.

« Bien joué. Vous n'êtes pas n'importe qui pour avoir dévié mon attaque surprise. »

L'ennemi sorti de l'ombre et se dévoila. Une autre femme. Ce qui signifiait que ce n'était pas Lancer. Il aurait aussi été difficile de confondre des cheveux bleus et des roses pétants.

« Je ne sais pas qui tu es, mais il est clair que nous ne sommes pas dans le même camps. »

Tsukiumi avait raison. La conclusion avait été à la fois rapide, mais aussi clair et net.

« Les futurs morts n'ont pas besoin de connaître mon nom, mais appelez-moi Rider si vous le voulez.

- Qu'est-ce que vous espériez en m'attaquant tout à l'heure ?

- J'ai ordre de mon Master de vous tuer avant que l'invocation n'ai lieu. Si vous voulez bien m'excuser... »

Combien de fois avait-il déjà entendu une phrase similaire à celle-ci ? Il va s'en dire que ce n'était pas la première fois, loin du compte. Rider ne se fit pas prier davantage, et attaqua directement avec comme arme une paire de longues chaînes d'acier cloutées.

« Dans tes rêves, ma grande ! Tu ne toucheras pas à Maxi ! »

Tsukiumi n'attendit même pas un signal du garçon pour le défendre, de même pour Mai, quoique celle-ci ne répondit même pas à l'assaillante. Analysons rapidement la situation. Ce combat devenait du trois contre un ; l'adversaire était une femme ; Maxi ne comprenait toujours pas cette histoire d'invocation et de Master. Ça n'avait rien de rassurant. Maudite histoire à trois francs six sous. Remarquez, ce n'était pas vraiment pire que celle avec des fantômes qui poursuivraient Maxi.

Cette fille était à la très rapide, mais aussi agile. Peut être même plus que ne l'était la Demons Hunter. Tuskiumi, elle aussi, peinait à la touche avec ses jets d'eau. Même avec l'avantage du nombre, les trois personnes n'arrivaient pas à prendre le dessus. Esquivant une attaque, Rider réussi à toucher le garçon de de loin, grâce à sa chaine d'acier. Maxi porta sa main libre à son épaule pour constater la blessure. Heureusement que ce n'était pas trop grave, une simple éraflure. S'il devait utiliser la capacité de son arme pour augmenter sa vitesse, il serait fatigué trop vite. Aussi, le jeune homme décida de ne pas tenter le coup.

L'instant d'après, la jeune femme aux cheveux roses envoya voler d'une pierre deux coups Mai et Tsukiumi, de deux coups de pied dans l'estomac.

« Abandonnez. Seuls un puissant Master ou un autre Servant peuvent espérer me toucher.

- J'ai pour d'habitude de toujours combattre jusqu'au bout, affirma-il, désolé. Je n'ai pas non plus pour accoutumance de laisser des amies se débrouiller seules.

- C'est un geste très louable, mais aussi stupide. Tu ferais mieux de te rendre maintenant au lieu de souffrir un peu plus longtemps.

- Ce n'est certainement pas pour toi et maintenant que je changerais ma façon de penser. Au combat, je réponds par l'épée. »

Elle esquissa un sourire avant de recommencer à l'attaquer, Mai et Tsukiumi essayant encore de se relever. Fichtre, les coups étaient durs à éviter. Rider jonglait entre le corps-à-corps et ses chaînes, ce qui rendait l'esquive encore plus difficile. Tel une bête, elle continuait à attaquer jusqu'à briser la garde du garçon pour enfin lui porter le coup de grâce.

« C'est la fin pour toi. »

Ce n'était pas cette façon de mourir dont Maxi avait pensé. Mourir... Non, il n'était pas encore mort. Ce n'était pas non plus maintenant qu'il allait y passer. Il avait encore des choses à faire, trop pour renoncer tout de suite à la vie. C'est de cette pensée que sa main droite commença à le brûler. Une forme était en train de s'y dessiner. Le sol aussi voyait une sorte de cercle alchimique se tracer tout seul. Qu'est ce qui se passait encore ? Rider, qui semblait mécontente, fut aussitôt repoussée.

Une autre personne venait de faire son apparition de part le cercle qui avait disparu. Au sol, le garçon ne le vit que de dos. Grand ; combinaison bleue ; armé d'une lance rouge. Mais aussi... Des cheveux bleus. Ce ne fut que quand il se retourna pour adresser la parole à Maxi que ce dernier compris enfin qu'il avait en face de lui le fameux Lancer.

« Oh ? C'est apparement toi, mon Master. Au moins, tu as une bonne tête.

- Quoi ? Master ?

- Nous parlerons de ça plus tard, si tu le veux bien. Je dois m'occuper d'une personne avant toute chose. »

Ce quelque chose ressemblait étrangement à une femme à la tenue légère, aux longs cheveux rose et armée de chaines. C'est dans sa direction que Lancer s'avança.

« Tch... J'ai mis trop de temps à m'occuper de lui, commença-elle d'un ton légèrement rageur. Tu es arrivé plus rapidement que prévu, Servant lancer.

- Au vu de ton équipement, tu dois être Rider, non ? Tu tombes bien, un petit combat après tout ce temps me fera le plus grand bien ! »

Tout allait trop vite pour comprendre ce qui se passait actuellement. Rider avait donné comme dernière réplique le lancé de sa chaine que l'homme en combinaison évita facilement. Il faisait même très d'une très grande souplesse en esquivant et déviant toutes les attaques qui étant destiné. L'Agilité était tout désigné pour lui.

Plusieurs minutes s'écoulèrent sans que Maxi n'intervienne. Entre temps, Mai et Tsukiumi l'avait rejoint. Ils restaient là, à attendre et ne faisaient qu'observer le combat qui se déroulait sous leurs yeux. Au final, Lancer sautant en arrière et plaça la pointe de sa lance vers le sol. De l'énergie commençait à s'accumuler à son bout.

« Je te donne une chance. Une seule. Part maintenant, ou sinon... »

Rider réfléchit un petit instant avant de répondre, baissant alors sa chaine d'acier.

« Soit. Je me retire pour cette fois, mais nous nous reverrons. »

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. La jeune femme disparu instantanément. Ce combat se terminait enfin, sans déclarer de blessé. Seule la petite égratignure sur l'épaule de Maxi était présente. Pas besoin de se faire soigner pour ça, elle guérirait toute seule d'ici plusieurs jours. Sa première tâche achevée, Lancer revint en direction de celui qui l'avait invoqué.

« Bien. Voilà qui est déjà fait, Master.

- Master ? Servant ? Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

- Je vois, tu m'as invoqué sans le faire exprès. Eh bien, sache pour commencer que la marque que tu as à la main droite se nomme " Reiju ". Cela prouve que tu es mon Master. Ensuite, continua-il en poussant un léger soupir, les Master sont des personnes au nombre de sept qui sont choisis pour participer à la Guerre du Saint Graal. »

- La Guerre du Saint Graal ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire exactement par là ?

- Du calme, jolie blonde, j'y arrive.

La remarque n'était pas la bienvenue et Tsukiumi failli perdre son sang-froid. Maxi la stoppa en plaçant un bras face à elle, lui faisant signe de s'arrêter.

« Pour en revenir à la cette guerre, c'est une lutte à mort entre les sept Master pour obtenir le Saint Graal. Le Graal est un objet qui réalise tous les voeux de celui qui l'obtient. Et moi, au même titre que six autres Servant, nous battons pour notre Master afin de l'aider à obtenir le Graal. »

Et encore une pseudo histoire compliquée à avaler. Le Saint Graal était bien l'objet principal de la quête des Chevaliers de la Table Ronde vers le Vème siècle, non ? Après la rencontre d'un Pseudo Dieu, le Saint Graal. Au point ou il en était, pourquoi pas. Que dire d'autre ? Les univers ne sont pas tous les mêmes et ont tous une part d'histoire. Celle de ce monde tournerait auprès d'un objet qui ne serait finalement pas aussi légendaire que nous le pensions.

« Je suppose donc que je dois participer à cette Guerre du Graal ? En conclu l'humain.

- En effet. Moi, Servant de classe Lancer met ma lance à ton service, au même titre que mon corps. Ton destin sera le mien. »

Proposé de cette façon, ça faisait un peu film gay sur les bords. Mais l'essentiel était là, fini avec le monde de Fate. Très bon timing de la part d'Aisha et Shuri qui revenaient encore au même moment. Plus que deux personnes et la première partie de la mission serait achevée. Encore un garçon et une fille. Tant qu'à faire, autant espérer que ce soit plus facile.

Ils disparurent une nouvelle fois, direction un autre monde. La dimension suivante ouvrit ses portes. Le monde de Devil ; époque inconnue ; lieu inconnu. Pour compenser le peu d'informations qu'ils avaient reçus, le petit groupe se retrouva directement dans un bâtiment. La décoration, si nous pouvions l'identifier ainsi, était d'un style plutôt ancien. Seul un billard présent dans un coin de la pièce rajeunissait l'endroit. Le plus inquiétant restait les diverses têtes dans lesquelles étaient plantées des épées, et enfoncées dans un mur.

« Wah. Le propriétaire des lieux doit être un sacré fêtard, se réjouit Lancer, ont risque de bien s'amuser avec lui.

- Dépêchons-nous de trouver notre prochain coéquipier et partons d'ici, cet endroit ne m'inspire pas confiance. »

Shuri était véridique et le chef du groupe était bien de cet avis. L'ambiance que dégageait l'édifice n'avait rien de rassurant et ce n'était certainement pas de voir des têtes de démons plantées dans un mur qui pourrait l'en dissuader. Qui plus est, le sol était couvert de plusieurs boîtes à pizza vide. C'est-à-dire, du très propre.

« Au fait, Goshujin-sama, qui recherchons-nous pour cette fois ?

- Bonne question, Aisha. C'est un certain Dante, détective au Devil May Cry. Nous devrions justement nous trouver dans son agence.

- Finissons-en vite, réprimanda Tsukiumi. J'ai envie d'un bon bain bien chaud. »

Il ne devrait pas y en avoir pour très longtemps, cette fois-ci. Le bâtiment ne semblait pas relativement grand, ce qui faciliterait largement les recherches. Ce ne serait au maximum que l'affaire de cinq à dix minutes, enfin, s'il n'y avait pas de soucis entre temps.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? Vous êtes venu me proposer un travail ? »

Descendant de l'escalier, un homme aux cheveux blancs, habillé de rouge. C'était la première fois qu'ils trouvaient aussi rapidement la personne recherchée. Enfin une mission sans encombre. Maxi en était plutôt heureux, d'ailleurs.

« J'ai affaire à Dante, n'est-ce pas ?

- Tout à fait. Je suis chasseur de démons et créateur du Devil May Cry. Si vous êtes là, c'est que vous avez quelque chose pour moi ?

-Oui. Je vous propose de participer à un événement. Nul doute qu'il y aura des démons à éliminer, assura le jeune homme. Vous êtes d'attaque ?

- Bien entendu, du moment qu'il y a de l'argent à la clef une fois mon travail achevé. »

De l'argent ? S'il voulait, mais il allait y avait un problème. Maxi n'avait pas le moindre billet sur lui, d'autant qu'il en était de même pour tous les autres. L'argent, toujours l'argent. Le garçon n'allait pas dépenser ne serait-ce qu'un centime pour payer un homme et lui demander de le suivre. Tout ça, une seule personne allait s'en occuper. C'était lui le responsable de tout ce tintouin et personne d'autre. Qu'il se débouille donc à savoir comment il pourrait payer Dante.

« Ne vous en faites pas pour ça, celui qui nous a envoyés vous récompensera comme il se doit.

- Go-Goshujin-sama ! Vous croyez vraiment qu'il faut employer ce mensonge pour que Dante-san accepte de nous suivre ? » Dit Shuri au creux de l'oreille de son maître.

Vivre dans la vérité n'était pas aussi simple que nous le pensions, beaucoup de personnes employaient les mensonges pour subvenir. Aussi malheureux que ce soit, la vie était ainsi faite et nous ne pouvions rien y changer avec de simples pensées.

« Dis-toi simplement que ce ne sera plus un mensonge si " Le Vieux " le paye vraiment. Relativilisons.

- Si vous le dites... »

Du moment que Dante acceptait de venir avec eux, le résultat final importait peu pour le garçon.

Alors que tout semblait s'être passé au mieux, un bruit assourdissant se fit entendre en dehors du bâtiment. Un cri qui n'avait vraiment rien d'humain.

« Si vous voulez bien m'excuser, nous partirons après ce petit contre-temps. »

Qu'il disait. Si ça se trouvait, il avait prévu ça depuis le début. Cette idée avait effectivement traversée l'esprit du jeune homme, mais c'est aussi bien vite qu'elle fut écartée. La porte d'entrée se brisa comme d'un rien, laissant dévoiler une immonde bête dégoulinant de bave. Le genre de monstre croisé entre un crapaud et un alligator. Comprenez bien qu'il n'y avait rien de bon à voir ça. Pourtant, un coup de feu ne tarda pas à retentir. Dante venait de tirer à bout portant sur la créature, personne ne l'avait vraiment vu traverser la pièce.

« Ne vous en faites pas, ça arrive de temps en temps par ici. »

Il n'était pas chasseur de démons pour rien, tout comme Mai. Il était seulement bien plus équipé que cette dernière. Deux armes à feu dans le genre du pistolet étaient visibles dans ses mains, en plus de l'épée qu'il avait derrière son dos. La même que celle de Maxi, quoiqu'un peu plus petit. La bestiole s'effondra aussi vite qu'elle était venue, une balle dans la tête ne devait pas faire du bien. Non content d'en avoir déjà tué un, il sorti de son établissement. D'autres étaient en train d'arriver.

« Vous voulez de l'aide ? proposa Maxi. Nous pouvons vous prêter main forte si vous le souhaitez.

- Pas la peine. Je devrais très bien m'en tirer tout seul pour si peu. Contentez-vous d'admirer que vous n'avez pas embauché n'importe qui.

- C'est comme vous voulez. »

Sans perdre plus de temps, Dante se lança à l'assaut des mêmes créatures que celle qu'il avait déjà abattu. Fort était de constater qu'elles ne faisaient vraiment pas le poids contre lui. Il donnait plus l'impression de s'amuser avec qu'autre chose. Esquivant le coup de l'un ; tranchant la tête d'un autre ; tirant sur celui qui essayait en vain de l'attaquer par derrière. L'homme aux cheveux d'argent serait un atout majeur pour l'équipe. Bien qu'apparemment bon dans plusieurs catégories, la force restait tout de même son meilleur élément.

La constatation était surprenante, pas une seule blessure durant le combat. Dante : 10 ; Monstres : 0. Belle démonstration de force dont il nous avait fait part.

« Une bonne chose de faite. Rien ne vaut un peu d'exercice avant une mission.

- Toi, je sens qu'on va bien s'entendre tous les deux. »

Vu le caractère de Lancer, il était en effet probable qu'ils s'entendent le mieux possible. Shuri, quant à elle, était préoccupée par autre chose.

« Ex-excusez-moi, Dante-san. Mais, que vont penser les gens s'ils aperçoivent ces monstres morts en face de votre lieu de travail ?

- Pas de soucis, petite. D'ici une poignée de secondes il redeviendront poussière. »

Dante était sans conteste une personne sur qui le groupe pouvait compter, même s'il était plus motivé par de l'argent que par le but de la mission en elle-même. En tout cas, ils en avaient aussi terminé pour ce monde. Il n'y avait pas besoin d'y rester plus longtemps.

« Allons-y pour notre dernière équipière. »

Une autre fille, hein. Pourquoi ne pas avoir fait simple et être parti dans l'ordre à la recherche de toutes les filles en première et les garçons ensuite ou inversement ? Mais, non. Il avait fallu faire deux filles ; deux garçons et une fille. La logique des uns n'était pas perçu de la même façon par tous, Maxi en serait le parfait exemple. Question de logique, finalement.

Une petite surprise attendait le petit groupe presque constitué, pour la recherche du dernier membre. Ils ne savaient pas encore qui elle était, mais trois personnes en particulier allaient en prendre conscience un peu tard. En plein voyage entre les dimensions, ils entendirent tous la même voix dans leur têtes.

« Bonsoir, jeunes gens. Comment ce passe les recherches ?

- À votre avis ? Ai-je besoin de vous faire un dessin ? Répondit froidement Maxi. Si vous êtes celui que vous prétendez être, vous devriez tout voir d'en haut, je me trompe ?

- Ce que vous êtes susceptibles, vous les jeunes.

Parce que vous croyez que vous, les " ancêtres de ce monde ", êtes mieux ? »

La conversation aurait très facilement pu tourner au règlement de compte entre l'employeur et l'employé, mais ils savaient certainement que ce n'était ni le bon moment pour une dispute de cette envergure, ni le meilleur l'endroit. Ils remettraient ça à plus tard.

« Changeons de sujet. Vos nouveaux coéquipiers ne sont pas étonnés d'entendre une voix dans leur têtes ?

- Non, répliqua Shuri, nous avons déjà expliqué ce que nous savions sur le sujet.

- Très bien, cela me dispensera au moins d'avoir à tout ré-expliquer. Entrons maintenant de le vif du sujet, je vais vous dévoiler dans quelle catégorie vous serez, et le nom de notre équipe. »

Parce qu'en plus l'équipe avait un nom ? Bon, pourquoi pas après tout.

« Catégorie Force : Kann'u et Dante. Catégorie Vitesse : Maxi et Mai. Catégorie Agilité : Lancer. Catégorie Magie : Tsukiumi. Pour terminer, catégorie Astuce : Koumei et votre dernière équipière.

- Pourquoi ne pas nous dévoiler son nom, questionna Aisha, si nous devons la trouver ?

-Tout simplement parce que vous la retrouverez peu avant le lieu de rendez-vous avec les trois autres équipes et que je préfère vous laisser l'identifier seuls.

- Vous êtes perfide. Mais vous le saviez déjà, non ?

- Un peu de respect pour les anciens, espèce d'impertinent !

- C'est ça, on lui dira... »

Dommage qu'une simple voix dans votre tête n'ai pas de visage, Maxi aurait bien aimé voir la réaction de celle qui l'obligeait à participer à ce championnat débile. La motivation n'était pas déjà là, alors pour le reste, si vous saviez vraiment...

« Quoi qu'il en soit, voici le nom de votre équipe. Vous serez la formation " Alpha & Oméga ". »

Et après, il croyait vraiment que le garçon essayait toujours de deviner qui il était vraiment ? Si c'était ce qu'il voulait, il aurait pris un autre nom d'équipe. Enfin, cela dit en passant, Maxi aimait bien ce terme.

« Nous sommes l'Alpha & l'Oméga. Le premier et le dernier, le commencement et la fin.

- Bien ! En voilà un bon état d'esprit comme je l'attendais de votre part !

- C'est surtout parce que je n'ai pas le choix...

- Quoi qu'il en soit, continua la mystérieuse voix, je vais maintenant passer par ce qu'il y a de moins agréable dans cette réunion. Je vais êtres obligé de faire une sorte de transplantation de souvenirs à chacun d'entre vous.

- Plus explicitement ?

- Vous savez ce qu'est une greffe, non ? C'est presque la même chose sauf que je vais directement verser à vos cerveaux les informations sur vos coéquipiers. Ainsi, cela vous fera comme si vous vous connaissiez déjà depuis plusieurs années. »

Il ne se gênait pas, pour une simple voix. Partager des informations et tout savoir sur ses alliés ? Maxi n'était absolument pas d'accord avec cette façon de faire, les autres devaient forcement avoir des choses qu'ils ne voulaient pas dévoiler à d'autres et garder pour eux seulement.

« Je ne suis pas d'accord avec vous, mon vieux. Je ne souhaite pas partager mes souvenirs avec qui que ce soit. Il vous faudra me payer une fortune pour que j'accepte.

- Je suis totalement d'accord, ajouta Tsukiumi. Autant apprendre à se connaître tout simplement au lieu d'avoir recours à une telle méthode.

- ... Moi aussi...»

Il était dans le vrai. Dante ressemblait à ce genre de type mystérieux qui ne voulait pas parler aux autres de son passé. Tsukiumi avait aussi ses raisons, et c'était même normal. Le jeune homme fut par contre surpris d'entendre Mai, elle qui n'avait pas ouvert la bouche depuis de nombreuses heures.

« Navré, mais vous n'avez pas le choix. C'est comme ça. Procédons dès maintenant aux transferts. »

D'un geste vif, Maxi s'empara de sa tête des deux mains. Mal. Sa tête lui faisait mal. Il sentait d'innombrables informations pénétrer dans son cerveau. C'était largement plus douloureux qu'un simple mal de tête ; plus douloureux que s'il se faisait frapper à coup de batte de baseball. Le passé de Tsukiumi, de Mai et Dante... Ce qu'ils aimaient et n'aimaient pas ; leurs passions... Tout. Tout était en train d'arriver d'un seul coup. Ce n'était que trop d'informations pour un seul cerveau.

Quand quelques secondes plus tard la douleur commença à s'atténuer, le jeune homme lâcha doucement sa tête. La douleur n'était déjà plus là. Trente secondes de souffrances pour ça...

« Espèce de... Vous saviez bien que nous étions contre et pourtant, vous l'avez fait.

- Pour votre bien à tous, je n'avais pas le choix. Il en dépendait de votre survie dans le championnat. »

Il serait aussi difficile que ça, au point d'utiliser un échange d'informations aussi extrême ? Personne ne le savait, mais tous se redressèrent en s'observant. Ils avaient eux aussi reçu le même traitement que le garçon et sauraient alors forcement pour son passé qui lui est inconnu. Il n'y avait peut-être pas que des points négatifs. Le groupe resta silencieux, Tsukiumi se grattant la tête ; Aisha et Shuri échangeant des messes basses ; Dante levant la tête ; Mai et Lancer ne bougeant pas. Difficile de tout connaître sur d'autres personnes en si peu de temps. Et pourtant, preuve en était faite.

« Avant de vous quitter, je vais vous donner une dernière information. Vous avez rendez-vous à la Place de Châtelet, dans la dimension de la Terre, à Paris. Dépêchez-vous, vous êtes la dernière équipe attendue. Les autres sont déjà tous là. »

Il n'y avait toujours pas un bruit, si bien que nous aurions pu entendre une mouche voler. C'était dans le calme le plus total que la petite troupe arrivait à Paris, la ville lumière. Enfin, par lumière soulignons les dizaines et dizaines de lampadaires qui étaient allumés. La ville était plongée dans le noir de la nuit. Ce n'était pas les quelques personnes en train de s'enivrer en pleine rue qui allaient pouvoir indiquer la place de Châtelet. Comme d'habitude, on est jamais mieux servi que par soi-même.

La tension était toujours montée d'un cran, jusqu'à ce que Tsukiumi décide de crever l'abcès.

« Au moins, je peux vraiment me prétendre être la femme de Maxi maintenant que je connais son histoire. »

La réplique d'Aisha ne se fit pas attendre.

« Qu'est-ce que tu dis ? ! Mais tu ne le connais pas depuis une journée alors que moi depuis plus de deux ans ! Ce n'est pas la peine de rêver !

- Mesdemoiselles, mesdemoiselles. On se calme et on respire. Ce n'est pas le moment de se disputer pour ça, essaya vainement d'interrompre Lancer, vous ne croyez pas ?

- Toi, je ne t'ai rien demandé. » répliqua la jeune femme aux longs cheveux blonds.

Cette intervention pour faire retomber le climat de tension était la bienvenue, même si Maxi ne savait pas vraiment si le jeune femme avait ouvertement entamé la conversation dans ce but. Au moins, ça marchait. Dante était dans son coin à essayer de se retenir de pouffer de rire. Mai, égale à elle-même ne changea pas d'expression, elle se contenta d'observer son épée.

Pendant ce temps et afin d'éviter la petite querelle, Maxi essaya de questionner Shuri sur son passé.

« Dis-moi, Shuri, Ne saurais-tu pas ce qu'il s'est passé dans mon enfance, avant mes sept ans ?

- Hawawa... D-Désolé, Goshujin-sama. Votre mémoire se termine le jour de vos sept ans, je n'ai rien avant cette date. Désolé...

- Bah... Ce n'est pas grave. Et puis, ce serait frustrant de connaître mon passé de cette façon. C'est à moi de le retrouver.

- Oui, Goshujin-sama. Je serais toujours là pour vous aider. »

Pour la seconde fois de la journée, Maxi caressa les cheveux blonds de la jeune fille. Toujours là pour l'aider... Oui, le jeune homme était heureux de pouvoir compter sur Shuri, Aisha et tous les autres.

« Vous avez l'air de bien vous amuser, Maxi ; Kann'u ; Koumei. Maxi, toujours aussi calme et stoïque ; Kann'u toujours aussi belle et Koumei, toujours en train de réfléchir et de s'excuser. »

Cette voix... Une voix féminine... Non, impossible. Ce n'était pas elle, ça ne pouvait pas être elle. Les trois personnes se retournèrent du tac au tac pour la voir de leurs yeux. Ils ne s'étaient pourtant pas trompés, c'est bien elle, en chair et en os.

« Sousou-dono ?

- Karin suffira pour me nommer, Maxi. »

Sousou Motoku, de son vrai nom Karin, l'impératrice du Royaume de Gi. Nous avions même pris le temps d'écrire un peu plus tôt un passage sur la demoiselle. La dernière participante n'était pas ici seulement pour la compétition du championnat, pas de doute à avoir là-dessus. Au-delà même de son caractère, Karin ne faisait jamais rien au hasard.

« Nous sommes maintenant au complet, si je compte mon arrivée en tant que dernier membre de l'équipe. »

Dernière, oui, mais pas des moindres. Toujours quand nous pensons le moins à une personne que nous la retrouvons en face-à-face... Les jours à venir n'allaient pas être simples, loin de là.

« Maxi, qui est cette fille ? Tu as l'air de déjà la connaître. »

Bien sûr, Tsukiumi en rajoutait une couche. Elle ne pouvait pas se contenter d'être aussi silencieuse que Mai, non, pas une seule fois jusqu'à maintenant elle ne l'avait été. Ce fut le plus calmement possible que le garçon essaya de répondre.

« C'est... Une connaissance du monde dans lequel j'ai été envoyé il y a deux ans. L'impératrice d'un des Trois Royaumes, celui du Gi. Sousou Motoku aka Karin.

- Oh ? Et quelles sont vos rélations ? Interrogea Tsukiumi, commençant à serrer le poing.

- Nos relations ne vont pas plus loin qu'une simple amitié, coupa la nouvelle venue avec un sourire en coin, ainsi qu'un accord dans lequel quatre personnes se sont engagées. »

Aisha et Shuri firent un pas de côté quand Maxi se contenta de ne pas bouger et de paraître le moins tendu qu'il le pouvait. Avec de la chance, personne ne répondrait pour questionner sur l'engagement.

« ... Engagement ? »

De tout le monde et à la surprise général, Mai osa sans la moindre gène demander ce qu'il en retournait. La seule fois ou le chef de l'équipe aurait voulu ne pas l'entendre, voilà qu'elle parlait.

« Rien de bien important. Nous avons simplement conclus un marché disant que si Maxi n'avait pas un rapport... privilégier, dirons-nous, avec Kann'u et Koumei avant une certaine date, elles entreraient toutes le deux à mon service personnel. »

Ce n'était pas tout à fait de cette façon que ça c'était passé. Invité à une réunion portant sur la révolte des trois soeurs Chô avec Aisha et Koumei et après plusieurs verres de saké, le seigneur Sousou lança ce pari que Maxi s'empressa de refuser. Ce ne fut par contre pas le cas des deux jeunes femmes l'accompagnant qui acceptèrent sans comprendre. Alors qu'Aisha devenait assez entreprenante lorsqu'elle touchait à de l'alcool, Shuri quant à elle laissait s'exprimer librement ce qu'elle ressentait, sans en être gênée. C'est aussi à daté de ce jour que Maxi refusa de les laisser toucher à une seule goutte d'alcool. Dans son époque, le garçon avait déjà entendu quelque chose du genre « Mais même quand tu bois du blanc tu as le nez qui devient rouge » mais ça se confirmait aussi avec le saké. Leur premier verre avait aussi été par la même occasion leur dernier.

« Wah ! En voilà un qui a de quoi faire pour s'occuper !

- Lancer, je crois qu'il va avoir suffisament de choses à gérer en une seule fois, soupira Dante, inutile d'en rajouter une couche. »

Si c'était de l'énervement qu'elle voulait déclancher, Karin avait pleinement atteint son but. Les minutes qui suivirent se passèrent à essayer de calmer Tsukiumi, en prise avec les deux filles de la promesse.

Le calme revenu, le petit groupe marcha un peu avant de retrouver une vingtaine de personnes devant une fontaine. La Place de Châtelet était droit devant. Ils étaient enfin arrivés, après tout ce temps. Les choses sérieuses allaient enfin commencer. Ne connaissant personne, Maxi se déplaça directement vers ce qui lui semblait être un organisateur du championnat. Une chose mi-serpent ; mi-humain.

« Nous sommes l'équipe Alpha & l'Oméga, désolé du retard. »

Il ne le savait pas encore, mais plusieurs regards en particulier se posaient sur lui.

« Vos noms et catégories, je vous pris.

- Je suis le chef de l'équipe : Tatsumiya Maxi – Catégorie Vitesse.

- Kawasumi Mai... Même catégorie...

- Sh-Shokatsuryou Koumei aussi appelée Shuri. Catégorie A-Astuse.

- Sousou Motoku également nommée par Karin. Astuse, également.

- Kann'u Unchô de mon vrai nom Aisha. Catégorie Force.

- Dante. Même groupe que ma voisine.

- Tsukiumi, Sekirei numéro 09. Catégorie Magie.

- Enfin, Lancer. Catégorie Agilité. »

Tout le monde savait ce qu'il avait à dire et ça tombait d'ailleurs très bien. En moins de temps qu'il en fallait pour le dire, l'équipe Alpha & l'Oméga était inscrite au championnat.

« Inscrïption complète. Merci à vous de participer. »

Les quatre équipes étaient maintenant réunies, le voyage allait pouvoir commencer. Pourtant, Maxi avait l'impression que certains participants des autres équipes venaient de réagir à son nom. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais le saurait sans doute bien plus rapidement qu'il ne le pensait.


	6. Arrivé à bord

Disclaimer : Les personnages de cette fanfic appartiennent à leurs auteurs respectifs. Ayame (Fruits Basket), Seichiro (X)

Auteur pour ce chapitre : Céline (JS = Juge Sadique)

* * *

Voici donc les quatre équipes réunies. »

La voix semblait venir de nulle part et de partout à la fois. Les membres des équipes tournèrent la tête dans tous les sens pour tenter de déterminer la direction d'où venait la voix.  
Au ton de cette voix sans tonalité comme venant d'outre-tombe, les rares autres personnes présentes sur la place détalèrent rapidement. Il ne restait que les concurrents formant presque un cercle et cherchant toujours à trouver l'origine de la voix.  
Tout le monde était sur ses gardes même si certains voulaient montrer un air désintéressé.

- Les inscrïptions sont terminées, boss. »

Ilian était toujours aussi décontracté, n'étant nullement dérangé par la voix peu engageante.  
Bientôt, un bruit de pas fut détecté, d'abord par ceux dont l'ouïe était plus développée puis par les autres.  
Sortant de l'ombre des bâtiments alentours, un homme approchait.  
Aux paroles d'Ilian, les participants avaient compris qu'ils avaient à faire à un des organisateurs du grand championnat.  
Grand, un costume cravate sombre sous un imperméable noir. Les lunettes noires qu'il portait malgré la nuit permettaient de cacher son œil borgne, en effet cet homme ne possédait que son œil gauche de valide. Ses cheveux étaient aussi d'un noir profond. On aurait cru voir apparaître une ombre. Sur son épaule un aigle au plumage noir regardait les participants comme s'il tentait de repérer sa proie.

- Bienvenue au Grand Championnat, deuxième version. Je m'appelle Sakurazuka Seishiro et je suis l'un des organisateurs et juges de ce jeu. J'es… »

Peut-être que quelqu'un aurait voulu parler mais ils n'eurent pas le temps.  
Un projecteur s'alluma brusquement au côté du juge, surprenant tout le monde sauf Seishiro, qui poussa un soupir discret.  
Dans le rayon de la lumière, apparut un jeune homme à la longue chevelure argentée et portant un yukata rouge. Ses yeux dorés brillaient dans la lumière.  
Gardant la pose pendant quelques secondes pour laisser le temps aux spectateurs de l'admirer, il se décida enfin à se présenter :

- Bonsoir à tous ! J'ai l'immense honneur et la joie suprême de faire partie, au même titre que mon collègue ici présent, des juges et organisateurs du grand championnat ! Je vous laisse deviner le bonheur qui fut mien quand on vint me proposer ce poste. Immédiatement, j'ai pu imaginer la joie illuminer votre visage en découvrant que c'était moi, Ayame, qui serait votre juge suprême. Je sais ce que vous vous dites en ce moment même : vous n'auriez pas pu avoir meilleur juge que moi ! Et je suis entièrement d'accord avec vous ! Bien que je trouve honteux de votre part de ne pas avoir choisi mon adorable et si merveilleux petit frère Yuki dans l'une de vos équipes, je vous promets d'être là pour vous et de m'occuper de vous. Je sais aussi que mon petit frère chéri serait fier de moi en cet instant et qu'il…

- Ayame, ferme-là !

- Oui, Seishiro. »

Sortant une télécommande de sa poche, Ayame éteint d'un simple clic le projecteur et se tint droit aux côtés de Seishiro mais retenant difficilement sa joie et son énergie débordante.  
Le silence revenu pour le bonheur de tous, Seishiro prit la parole :

- Votre première épreuve se déroulera de l'autre côté de la porte des étoiles. »

Il s'avança au bord de la fontaine, trouva un compartiment avec de mystérieux boutons. Il appuya sur l'un d'eux et un bruit sourd et venant de la fontaine se fit entendre.  
L'eau fut évacuée en un instant. La colonne portant la statue dorée et les sphinx disparurent dans un espace sous terre. Le cercle aperçu par Dumbledore se souleva légèrement, restant à l'horizontale.  
Seishiro, toujours en silence, appuya sur un autre bouton.  
Plusieurs participants durent s'écarter vivement au risque de tomber dans l'ouverture qui apparaissait. Le trou béant fut rapidement comblé par la montée d'un appareil particulier.  
Il était recouvert des mêmes symboles que sur la porte avec au centre une coupole rouge-orangé. C'était le cadran permettant de composer l'adresse d'une autre planète.  
Seishiro se tourna vers les quatre équipes :

- Voici quelques règles : Interdiction de tuer un membre d'une autre équipe, sinon élimination directe. Si massacre il y a entre membres d'une même équipe, ce n'est pas notre problème. Tricherie tolérée jusqu'à un certain niveau et ce niveau dépend entièrement de nous alors c'est à vos risques et périls. De plus ample information vous serons délivrées plus tard. Pour l'instant, nous allons nous rendre sur le lieu de votre première épreuve. »

Seishiro se dirigea vers le cadran mais Ayame lui coupa la route :

- J'en m'en occupe, très cher collègue. »

Comme un enfant devant un nouveau jouet, Ayame appuya sur différentes touches du cadran. La porte, dans le fond de la fontaine, se mit en action elle aussi. Ayame, pour finir, appuya de ses deux mains sur la coupole rouge. A ce moment, une gerbe bleu et blanche s'éleva vers le ciel. Et maintenant, dans le fond de la fontaine, il y avait ce qui ressemblait à de l'eau. Mais ce n'était pas de l'eau. C'était un vortex entre cette porte et une autre dans la galaxie. Un chemin vers un monde lointain.

- Allons-y. »

Seishiro, sans une hésitation, prit appui sur le rebord de la fontaine puis sauta dans le cercle liquide pour y disparaître.  
Ayame en avait profité pour rallumer son projecteur. Il prit une pose théâtrale puis sautilla gaiement vers la porte des étoiles, la lumière du projecteur le suivant tout du long. Et en sautant, il cria :

- Qui m'aime me suive ! »

Le trajet ne dura que quelques secondes pour lui. Cependant, il avait parcouru des milliards de kilomètres.  
A l'arrivée, la porte était à la verticale. Mais le sachant par avance, il réussit à se rétablir. Cependant, l'arrivée des concurrents ne fut pas aussi élégante que la sienne. Ayame ne put s'empêcher de faire des commentaires :

- Si vous m'aviez vu, vous auriez convenu que je suis arrivé avec une grâce et une élégance hoOors du commun et …

- Ayame ! »

Accoudé à une porte, Seishiro venait d'interrompre son collègue. Il laissa le temps aux équipes de reprendre contenance.

- Vous vous trouvez en réalité non sur une planète, mais… » Il appuya sur une commande ouvrant de grand panneau derrière les concurrents et donnant vue sur une planète rouge. « …sur un immense vaisseau extraterrestre en orbite. Il vous faudra cohabiter…sans vous entre tuer. »

Le sourire faisait froid dans le dos. Ce sourire disait qu'il voulait du sang et de la bagarre. Et pourquoi pas des morts ?

- Le vaisseau est immense. Il y a de nombreuses pièces. A vous de les découvrir. Et sachez que nous sommes les seules êtres vivants sur ce vaisseau. Enfin, jusqu'à ce que nous en décidions autrement…»

Silence énigmatique de Seishiro qui ne dura que quelques secondes mais qui parurent plus longue aux équipes.

- Vient Ayame ! »

Seishiro passa sa main devant un capteur et les deux moitiés de la porte s'ouvrirent devant lui. La porte se referma derrière eux, laissant comme dernière image des juges un manteau noir et des cheveux argentés ondoyant.

L'épreuve venait de commencer.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer : Les personnages de cette fanfic appartiennent à leurs auteurs respectifs.

Auteur pour ce chapitre : Yanaril

* * *

L'intervention éclair des juges laissa Ichigo complètement bouche bée. Et un rapide coup d'œil autour lui affirmait qu'il n'était pas le seul dans cette situation. Aucun d'eux n'avait eu le temps d'en placer une, encore moins de se relever de leur chute suite au passage par la Porte des Etoiles. Le gros rouquin à nattes –Astérix ?- se roulait doucement de côté pour laisser respirer le psychopathe à cheveux blancs qui avait passé son temps à se disputer avec son ex copine (Anubis ?). Chose qui avait fait méchamment ricaner ladite ex copine attirant la colère de la victime sur elle au lieu de s'en prendre au gaulois. Le loup Koga était aux côtés de sa compagne et s'enquérait si elle ne s'était pas fait mal, ce qui semblait être plus le cas du professeur sinistre qui lui servait d'ami mais aussi d'amortisseur de choc.

Ichigo chercha une autre personne, plus intéressante pour lui que tous ces inconnus. Et sentant son _reiatsu_, le seul qu'il savait vraiment identifier, il se leva brusquement. Orihime était affalée à moitié sur le capitaine de la dernière équipe, Maxi, s'il avait bien fait attention. Et alors qu'elle parut se rendre compte de la position maladroite dans laquelle elle était, elle percuta violemment le menton de Maxi. Ichigo compatit. Orihime avait la tête dure. Extrêmement dur. Il avait pu tester.

« Goshujin-sama !

- Oh, désolée ! Désolée ! J'ai la tête très dure, ça doit vous faire horriblement mal, Maxi-san ! Peut-être même que je vous ai cassé la mâchoire !

- Je… ça va… aller… »

Mouais… ça se voyait qu'il avait du mal à articuler.

« Attendez, je vais vous soigner ! _Soten Kishun_. »

Deux rayons de lumières quittèrent ses barrettes et se rejoignirent au dessus du visage de Maxi et l'éclairèrent, avant de s'estomper. Il ouvrit une à deux fois la bouche, capable à présent de l'utiliser comme s'il n'y avait jamais eu aucune fracture. Car oui, il était pratiquement sûr que la tête d'Orihime était arrivée à ce résultat.

« Je te remercie de…

- Que veux-tu à Maxi ? »

La grande blonde pulpeuse et impérieuse s'était placée entre Orihime et Maxi. Et son regard ne plut pas du tout à Ichigo. Alors, il prit son badge de shiningami remplaçant dans sa poche, et le plaqua contre son ventre, pour faire sortir son âme de son corps et venir au secours d'Orihime. Zangetsu en main, il fit face à la femme qui s'était entourée d'eau.

« Kurosaki-kun !

- Wouah, je vois double, y'a deux rouquins, lança Lancer. Dont un mort par terre.

- L'autre, c'est un fantôme, informa Dumbledore joyeusement.

- Oh.

- Tsukiumi, ordonna Maxi focalisé sur le problème. Arrête ça, c'est juste un malentendu.

- Un malentendu ? Elle était vautrée sur toi…

- Arrête d'insulter Inoue, blondasse !

- Bien envoyé Ichigo, fit Jacob non loin derrière lui.

- Qui traites-tu…

- Tsukiumi !

- Kurosaki-kun, s'il te plait… »

Ichigo se sentit obligé d'abaisser Zangetsu. Orihime tenait la manche de son yukata noir de shiningami. Elle se releva et Ichigo concéda de reculer avec elle, alors que Maxi tenait le bras de Tsukiumi. Il ne s'était jamais battu contre une femme si on oubliait les entraînements de karaté avec Tatsuki où il s'était toujours vautré jusqu'à peu, mais voir Orihime en danger ne l'avait pas fait hésiter le moindre instant. Il éteignit fermement ce sentiment de malaise qu'il avait devant cette constatation.

Heureusement, une autre dispute non loin, leur fit détourner l'attention. Le gros rouquin avait attrapé le jeune homme aux cheveux blancs dans sa main par la tête, et le fit se tourner face à lui.

« Je ne suis PAS gros ! »

Apparemment, l'insulte avait dû échapper au jeune homme durant sa dispute avec son ex copine. Le bras du gaulois tourna dans les airs, prêt à donner un coup de poing monstrueux au jeune homme qui n'en menait pas large avec les ricanements de son ex pour pimenter le tout. Et il aurait sans doute volé sans l'intervention des membres de l'équipe du gros.

« Obélix ! appela l'européenne de leur groupe, Manon, ou quelque chose comme ça. Arrête tout de suite ! »

Mais le salut vient du claquement de doigts de Merlin (même s'il était tout à fait incroyable de voir Merlin à leur époque !) qui immobilisa le bras d'Obélix dans sa lancée. Le jeune homme brun (parce que ce Merlin là n'avait pas en plus de barbe blanche… non, ça c'était le descrïptif de Dumbledore…) vint à rejoindre Obélix.

« Nous devons cohabiter pour cette épreuve, Obélix.

- On doit quoi ?

- Vivre tous ensemble pacifiquement, expliqua la plus âgée des japonaises de l'équipe.

- Pa-quoi ?

- Sans nous disputer, si tu préfères, reprit Manon avec une certaine impatience. Alors, s'il te plait… lâche-le, Obélix… »

Obélix fit la moue, mais finit par obtempérer. Ce fut alors, qu'Ilian se décida de s'avancer de sa cachette derrière Yana. Maintenant que la paix semblait être revenue. Et tandis qu'il entamait ses explications, Ichigo réintégra son corps.

« Et bien, je vais vous expliquer la suite des évènements. Je vais vous guider dans vos chambres sachant que chaque équipe en a deux, une pour les filles, l'autre pour les garçons. A noter que pour l'équipe Kendalc'h, on aménagera une écurie pour Jolly Jumper.

- Ah, merci l'ami, dit le cowboy.

- Ensuite, on vous laisse un peu de repos, et demain matin, vous vous retrouverez au petit-déjeuner…

- Qui sera préparé par les postulants à l'équipe Kalon en Teñvalijenn, intervint le DRH ses sourcils faisant des soubresauts sadiques. Je commencerai ainsi les épreuves pour le choix final. Enfin, si cela s'accorde aux plans des juges suprêmes.

- Il n'y a pas d'inconvénients, assura Ilian en souriant sereinement. Bien, maman ! Je vais te montrer ta chambre ! Elle est juste à côté de la mienne !

- Hé ! intervint Anubis, pourquoi l'équipe Caldazar en premier ! C'est du favoritisme ! Je te signale qu'on a aussi ton père dans mon équipe ! »

L'adolescent parut coupable devant l'accusation d'Anubis, tandis que Yana se tendit prête à répliquer. Mais le père en question calma le jeu.

« Voyons, mon amie. Ilian n'a pas pu voir sa mère pendant un certain temps. Il est normal qu'il veuille être avec elle. »

Cet argument remit un sourire en place sur le visage d'Ilian qui fit signe à son père avant de mentionner à l'équipe Caldazar de les suivre. Ichigo s'empressa de venir, d'autant plus qu'Orihime s'approcha rapidement de la jeune brune de leur groupe, Hermione.

Il voulait lui demander comment elle allait depuis l'altercation avec Tsukiume, mais elle se montra un peu distante et plus encline à converser avec Hermione. Ichigo se renfrogna malgré lui, mais se dit que de toute façon sur un vaisseau spatiale (il commençait à s'habituer au fait étrange d'être en orbite autour d'une planète inconnue) il trouverait bien l'occasion de parler avec elle.

Devant, Ilian discutait avec Yana avec entrain, profitant d'ailleurs de lui montrer fièrement le vaisseau au lieu de les mener directement à leurs chambres. Ichigo ne trouva pas le cœur de le remarquer. Il pouvait comprendre l'entrain d'un enfant de retrouver sa mère. Par contre, il lui semblait que Severus s'impatientait un peu aux côtés de Dumbledore, et que Koga suivait Yana sans savoir comment s'introduire dans la conversation.

A y réfléchir, il avait accepté un bien étrange marché avec une équipe elle-même assez étrange. Des sorciers, un fantôme, des loups garous… De ce qu'il pouvait en juger, il y avait de sacrés énergumènes dans les équipes concurrentes aussi. Il n'était pas certain qu'il devait se plaindre.

Il observa rapidement la jeune fille rousse silencieuse devant lui. Non, il n'avait pas à se plaindre, si c'était sa seule chance de retrouver Orihime.

Enfin, dans un couloir en virage, qui faisait apparemment le tour du vaisseau si Ichigo suivait bien les explications d'Ilian, ils s'arrêtèrent. Ilian pointa une porte en désignant la chambre des garçons puis une autre à droite devant être celles des filles. Tirant la manche de la robe longue de Yana avec entrain, il lui montra les portes suivantes.

« Et juste à côté de ta chambre, voici la mienne. J'en ai une pour moi tout seul parce que je suis intendant. Et celles d'à côté encore, c'est là où dormira papa avec les garçons de son équipe. Comme ça, on ne sera pas trop éloignés ! »

Orihime et Hermione sur ses talons s'empressèrent de rejoindre leur chambre, échappant ainsi au souhait d'Ichigo de parler avec Orihime. Hermione passa une main sur un capteur près de la porte qui s'ouvrit à son centre avant de se refermer derrières elles. Rogue, Jacob et Dumbledore rejoignirent également leur chambre, forçant Ichigo à faire de même, bon gré mal gré, laissant Yana, Koga et Ilian discuter encore un peu dans le couloir.

La chambre se constituait de deux paires de lits superposés aux rebords cuivrés comme les murs métalliques du vaisseau. Deux fauteuils en cuir se faisaient face autour d'une table elle aussi métallique, seuls meubles à se distinguer parmi la sobriété de ce qui devait être des armoires en métal pour ranger leurs affaires. Pas qu'Ichigo avait eu le temps de récupérer des vêtements pour le séjour. Mais puisque Koga assurait qu'il aurait de quoi leur prêter des affaires…

Jacob déclara qu'il allait prendre une douche avant de pénétrer dans la salle de bain. Rogue ouvrit pour sa part les placards et fit une moue dubitative en voyant le linge qui y était stocké. Il y avait pas mal de couleurs vives parmi elles. A croire que l'autre rigolo de juge avait choisi la garde robe. Dumbledore s'approcha pour faire un commentaire, mais Koga entra avec une mine atterrée.

« Quelque chose ne va pas, Koga ? demanda poliment Dumbledore.

- Je voulais négocier une chambre pour Yana et moi, mais Ilian ne semble pas savoir que j'existe. En plus, je ne vois pas comment je peux justifier ça devant le _fils_ de Yana. »

Dumbledore émit un petit rire, tandis que Severus lança un coup d'œil dégouté pour le loup. Ichigo perdit intérêt sur la conversation qui suivit avec Dumbledore consolant Koga. Il regarda de loin la fenêtre dans une alcôve métallique, donnant sur l'espace infini. Là encore, si on lui aurait dit un jour qu'il se retrouverait dans l'espace… Il observa les étoiles résister si bravement aux ténèbres. Certaines étaient plus brillantes que d'autres, des super nova sans doute, éblouissantes si on s'approchait de trop prêt. Un peu comme Orihime lorsqu'elle souriait.

Il serra son poing à l'image de la jeune fille qui apparut dans sa tête. Il devait la voir. Il devait lui parler.

Alors sans une autre explication, il quitta la pièce, et se retrouva devant la porte métallique de la chambre des filles. Il frappa une fois, espérant que ce serait Orihime qui ouvrirait. Malheureusement il se retrouva face à face avec la plus âgée des trois. Yana le toisa avec un regard franc et croisa ses bras sous sa poitrine.

« Oui ?

- J'aimerai parler à Inoue. »

Il entendit son ton bourru et remarqua qu'il fit lever les sourcils de la jeune femme devant lui. Elle ne rétorqua pas, mais tourna son visage vers l'intérieur de la chambre. Elle était assez semblable à la leur, si ce n'est qu'elle était constituée de trois lits mis côte à côte. Ichigo attarda seulement son regard sur celui plus proche de la grande fenêtre circulaire. Orihime y était assise, dos à la porte, avec Hermione debout à ses côtés.

« Orihime, appela Yana avec une certaine douceur, Ichigo aimerait te voir. »

Les épaules d'Orihime se tendirent, mais elle ne se retourna pas.

« Je… je n'en ai pas envie. »

La réponse blessa Ichigo. Il réprima sa peine par de la colère. Pas contre elle, jamais contre Orihime, mais étrangement contre lui. Ou peut-être, plus simplement, contre Aizen, le responsable de tous leurs maux.

« Inoue ! Tu… »

Il s'était avancé, mais Yana lui barra le chemin de son bras droit.

« Ichigo, tu l'as entendue. Elle ne souhaite pas te parler.

- Mais…

- Il n'y a pas de mais. »

Elle était ferme, mais cela indifférait Ichigo. Il devait passer. Et lorsqu'il s'avança pour forcer son entrée, Yana prononça un seul mot sans plus élever la voix.

« Koga. »

Ichigo se sentit pris violemment et rapidement par quelqu'un d'autre, en l'occurrence Koga. Il le maintenait dans une poigne de fer, un bras autour de ses épaules, son autre main retenant celles d'Ichigo derrière son dos. Il le cambra au point qu'Ichigo ressentit une pointe de douleur dans ses articulations.

« Hé ! Lâche-moi ! »

Son ordre fit venir d'autres spectateurs, dont Jacob, torse nu, une serviette autour de ses épaules et une brosse à dents dans la bouche. Dumbledore avait sa tête qui dépassait du mur devant Jacob.

« Besoin d'aide ? proposa le loup-garou.

- Ca devrait aller, » assura Koga qui tenait bon alors qu'Ichigo essayait de se débattre.

A croire qu'il n'y avait que dans sa forme de shiningami qu'il aurait une chance de rivaliser avec la force du yokai.

« Laissez-moi la voir ! » protesta-t-il.

Koga resserra son emprise et Yana l'observa avec quelque chose proche à de la compassion. Elle partagea un regard entendu avec Koga.

« Ecoute Ichigo, murmura-t-elle, tu devrais juste laisser un peu de temps à Orihime. Elle doit s'habituer à se retrouver parmi nous. En attendant, prends ton mal en patience. »

Yana adressa un rapide coup d'œil au public nouvellement arrivé.

« Jacob par pitié, mets quelque chose sur le dos, nous ne sommes pas à la plage. Et pour l'amour du ciel, Dumbledore, arrêtez de passer votre tête à travers les murs. C'est glauque ! »

Ichigo ne put apercevoir que les épaules tendus mais obstinément tournés d'Orihime avant que la porte de la chambre ne se referme sur Yana.

« Elle a pas tort vous savez », remarqua Jacob en pointant sa brosse à dent sur Dumbledore.

Le fantôme ne répondit que par un rire étouffé mais rentra sa tête dans leur chambre. Koga tira Ichigo vers leur chambre où il relâcha enfin son emprise. Ichigo en profita pour masser ses poignets endoloris.

« Estime-toi heureux que ce soit moi qui me suis occupé de toi, dit Koga en guise d'excuse, et pas Yana avec son pouvoir unique. »

Ichigo se permit d'en douter, mais il se retint de commenter.

« Et puis ne t'en fait pas. Yana essayera de parler avec Orihime. »

Ichigo fronça des sourcils devant l'optimisme du loup. Pas qu'il pouvait être impartial lorsque cela concernait sa petite amie. Jacob acquiesça en s'essuyant la bouche qu'il venait de rincer.

« Entre filles, les langues se délient. Elles réussiront peut-être à la mettre plus à l'aise. Et à la convaincre de _te_ parler. »

Presque malgré lui, Ichigo acquiesça et un sentiment de lassitude l'enveloppa. Il devait s'estimer heureux d'avoir retrouvé Orihime sans qu'il n'eût à se battre. Pourtant, il voyait bien que quelque chose n'allait pas chez elle. Elle l'évitait et ses sourires n'atteignaient plus vraiment ses yeux. Ichigo savait qu'elle lui cachait quelque chose. Et quand il l'apprendrait, il sentait qu'il se mettrait dans une rage folle. Pourtant il préférait savoir que de ne plus faire partie de la vie d'Orihime. Même si quelque chose en lui susurrait qu'il ne le méritait pas. Que lui et le monstre qui vivait en lui devaient se tenir loin, très loin d'un personne aussi innocente qu'Inoue Orihime.

« Orihime a l'air d'une fille bien. »

L'affirmation de Jacob, peut-être un peu trop proche de ses pensées, fit froncer les sourcils d'Ichigo. Il avait l'impression que le loup-garou tentait de le juger. Le fait que Koga les observait directement et que Rogue et Dumbledore furent dans la pièce le rendait d'autant plus mal à l'aise.

« Bien sûr qu'elle l'est… »

Sa réponse était bourrue, mais s'accordait à son ressenti.

« Non seulement elle est sublime, mais… »

Les poings d'Ichigo se serrèrent. Il détestait quand les garçons parlaient de son physique. Combien de fois au lycée avait-il entendu des commentaires là-dessus ? Quoique certains avaient pu tester de son poing ou celui de Tatsuki à cause d'un commentaire déplacé.

« Ne dis pas…

- Quoi, tu ne la trouves pas belle ?

- Non ! Enfin si ! Enfin… »

Malgré lui, une teinte rosée toucha ses joues. Ichigo venait d'admettre, et devant des étrangers en plus, qu'il trouvait Orihime jolie. Même si le terme magnifique… Non ! Mais à quoi pensait-il ? Il était quand même mieux que tous ces pervers qui la regardaient de trop près ! Et Orihime était une amie.

« Enfin… elle mérite d'être traitée avec respect. »

Le sourire que partagèrent les deux loups ainsi que l'acquiescement amusé de Dumbledore accentuèrent le malaise d'Ichigo.

« Je me souviens d'avoir parlé de Yana en ces termes alors que nous n'étions pas tout à fait ensemble. »

La déclaration de Koga estomaqua Ichigo. Non, il ne voulait pas sous-entendre que… que… Orihime et lui… L'hypothèse secoua Ichigo. Et il sentit cette impossible rougeur s'étendre sur ses joues.

« Inoue et moi sommes justes _amis_. Camarades.

- C'est ce que je croyais au départ pour Yana et moi.

- Et je ne considère pas Rénesmée autrement qu'une petite sœur pour l'instant… »

Ichigo se sentit horrifié d'être comparé au loup-garou et à sa relation bizarre avec l'_enfant_ qu'il avait imprégné. Un claquement de placard derrière eux précéda la réponse incisive qu'Ichigo aurait donnée.

« Avez-vous fini de déblatérer sur vos vies sentimentales ? »

Bien sûr, Ichigo n'était pas certain qu'il avait gagné au change avec le ton méprisant de Rogue. Koga se leva d'un bond défiant du regard le sorcier, les bras croisés.

« Tu n'as pas à te montrer si aigri, Severus. »

Si cela était possible, Severus se raidit plus encore devant l'insulte de Koga .

« Aigri ? Que sais-tu de ma vie pour te permettre de me juger de la sorte ?

- Je sais tout ce dont Yana a bien voulu me dire. Et même si elle compatit à ton sort, pour moi cela ne change rien à ta personnalité d'acariâtre. Tu ne mérites pas l'attention que Yana te porte. »

Ichigo avait cru comprendre que les deux hommes se toléraient par égard pour Yana. Mais il ne s'était pas douté qu'ils se détestaient à ce point.

« Oh ? Encore cette jalousie qui te ronge, Ookami ? Est-ce là le drame de ta vie que tu ne puisses avoir entière emprise sur la vie de ta compagne ?

- Je laisse à Yana sa liberté… »

Koga était sur la défensive, touché par la remarque de son adversaire.

« Il semblerait que ta possessivité prenne le dessus…. Que tu l'enfermes dans une vie que tu aimerais contrôler… »

Ichigo ne fit plus attention au reste de la dispute entre les deux hommes. Dumbledore tentait de s'interposer et parvint avec difficultés de les faire taire tous les deux. Pourtant, Jacob retint l'intérêt d'Ichigo par une dernière remarque à son encontre.

« Mais tu sais, Ichigo, en ce qui concerne Orihime… quelque soit la décision que tu prennes par rapport à tes sentiments pour elle, on dirait qu'il faudra beaucoup de patience pour la sauver de ses souvenirs de sa captivité… »

Ichigo eut l'espace d'un instant le terrible pressentiment que Jacob lui cachait quelque chose. Mais quand il le questionna, il ne reçut qu'un hochement d'épaules incertain pour toute réponse.

La porte une fois fermée, Yana expira avec lassitude. Elle n'avait aucune envie de se mêler de l'histoire entre Ichigo et Orihime. Mais au rythme où cela allait, toute leur équipe se trouverait à jouer les arbitres entre les deux adolescents.

Elle se tourna alors. Les deux jeunes filles avec qui elle partageait sa chambre n'avaient pas bougé d'un pouce. Yana échangea un regard entendu avec Hermione qui gardait une main sur l'épaule d'Orihime. La jeune fille rousse lui montrait toujours son dos, la tête baissée, comme si elle s'affaissait lentement sur elle.

« Orihime, il faudra que tu parles, » déclara Yana.

Hermione porta son attention sur la jeune fille qui parut se tendre.

« Bien sûr, on comprend que tu souhaites prendre ton temps, assura Hermione. Et si tu ne veux pas nous en parler…

- Il faudra que tu en discutes avec Ichigo. Quelque soit le cœur du problème, il semble aussi concerné que toi. »

Au grand regret de Yana, Orihime ne répondit pas. Elle s'avança donc, jusqu'à la fenêtre de la chambre. Elle observa l'espace sombre dehors, et les quelques étoiles qui luttaient pour amener un peu de lueur dans l'obscurité. Elle préférait cela que de devoir faire face à la jeune fille.

« C'est difficile lorsqu'on est persuadé que les autres nous cachent quelque chose, tu sais.

- Je fais ça pour le protéger. »

Orihime n'avait émis qu'un murmure. Mais c'était suffisant pour rebondir. Yana fit donc face à la jeune fille et fut choquée de voir des larmes silencieuses couler le long de ses joues. Cela expliquait le tact d'Hermione. Pourtant, Yana se blinda. Orihime devait comprendre la situation d'Ichigo. Ils n'avanceraient pas autrement.

« Il y a de nombreuses choses qu'on m'a caché sous prétexte de me protéger. Au point d'en être blessée. Me considéraient-ils si fragile au point de me briser face à la vérité ? Et je crois, que malgré moi, je leur en veux encore pour cela… »

Certaines de ces vérités, Yana les avait découvertes avec le temps. Koga et Severus qui avaient conclu un pacte silencieux après la rencontre de Fenrir Greyback. Les apparitions de Koga à certains moments de sa vie avant le Grand Championnat, même si elle pensait qu'elle en découvrirait d'autres. Pourtant, ils s'étaient toujours tus sur certains évènements du premier Grand Championnat. Elle finissait par croire qu'elle était protégée de crimes qu'elle avait commis. Et sur ce point, elle n'était pas sûre qu'elle réussissait à les excuser vraiment, quand bien même la voix de Mat, l'un de ses anciens coéquipiers lors du premier Grand Championnat, lui rappelait qu'il y avait des souvenirs qu'il valait mieux laisser dans l'oubli.

Orihime ferma ses grands yeux gris. Douloureusement.

Une part de Yana se sentit coupable. Il était évident que la jeune fille avait affronté beaucoup trop d'épreuves pour son âge. Yana à seize ans avait vécu dans une certaine insouciance. Non, elle n'avait croisé le chemin de Voldemort que lors de ses dix-huit ans, et même là, son esprit avait bravement rayé cette rencontre de sa mémoire. Elle s'agenouilla devant Orihime et prit ses mains dans les siennes.

« Nous te demandons pas de tout dévoiler si tu ne t'en sens pas prête. Juste… ne te referme pas. Aussi bien pour lui, que pour toi. »

Les yeux gris d'Orihime plongèrent dans les siens. Hermione resta silencieuse, attentive à la réponse de la jeune fille. Et à leur grand soulagement, elle acquiesça.

Elles se couchèrent ensuite, se réveillant quelques heures après, lorsque Koga vint frapper à leur porte pour leur annoncer que le petit-déjeuner allait être servi. Yana lui mentionna qu'elle le rejoignait avec les filles, et elles se préparèrent pour cette première journée au sein du vaisseau spatial. Les vêtements de Yana n'eurent pas besoin d'être ajustés pour Orihime qui prit dans le large choix de vêtements qui était dans les placards. Cependant ni Yana ni Hermione n'eurent le cœur de lui dire que la robe qu'elle avait choisi n'était peut-être pas une bonne idée.

Qui pouvait bien avoir eu l'idée de mettre autant de volants sur une même robe ? Hermione avança l'hypothèse que cela ressemblait au style vestimentaire que choisirait l'exubérant juge Ayame. Pas que cela formalisa Orihime, qui était certes mignonne entourée de tous ces froufrous. Elle était trop joyeuse habillée ainsi pour qu'Hermione ou Yana osent lui avouer qu'elle risquerait de donner une crise d'apoplexie au très sobre Severus par exemple.

Heureusement Yana et Hermione avaient leurs propres affaires.

Elles quittèrent ainsi leur chambre, allant vers ce qui était la salle à manger. Ilian était passé devant lors du tour d'hier du vaisseau. Orihime parlait joyeusement, mais Yana ignorait si la conversation de la veille lui avait apporté un quelconque soulagement ou si elle se masquait derrière un grand sourire.

« Hé ! Toi ! J'aimerai te parler. »

Elles s'arrêtèrent toutes les trois et se tournèrent pour voir celui qui les avait interpelées. Yana fut contrariée de voir que c'était Inuyasha, celui qui s'était disputé avec Koga la veille, et ami de Kagome.

« A qui souhaiterais-tu parler ? » demanda Hermione plutôt sèchement devant le ton bourru d'Inuyasha.

Il pointa son doigt sur Yana qui s'y attendait.

« Toi, la femme du loup. »

Yana croisa ses bras.

« Allez-y les filles je vous rejoins.

- Tu es sûre, Yana ?

- Ne t'en fait pas Hermione.

- Bon… à toute à l'heure, Yana-san. On préviendra les autres de ton retard.»

Orihime lui fit un signe de la main et tira Hermione. Yana leur sourit pour mieux les rassurer, puis fit complètement face à Inuyasha.

« Que me veux-tu ? »

Il s'approcha malgré son ton froid. Quand il fut suffisamment près, il la renifla une fois.

« Tu pues le loup. J'en déduis que vous êtes ensemble. »

Yana se raidit. Elle se retint de gifler le hanyo devant elle, ou pire de puiser dans la source pour lui donner une leçon de tact. Même si l'envie la démangeait.

« Koga et moi sommes effectivement ensemble. Et sache que ni lui ni moi ne puons. »

Il pouffa dédaigneusement une fois.

« Keh ! Tu es bien humaine pour dire ça. Enfin, au moins, j'espère que ça veut dire qu'il arrêtera de tourner autour de Kagome. »

La mention de Kagome énerva plus encore Yana. Elle avait été surprise de voir la jeune fille participer également au Grand Championnat. Elle n'avait jamais su comment se positionner envers elle. Lors du premier championnat, Kagome n'avait été qu'une ombre lointaine qui les avait fait pourtant tant de fois hésiter. Puis, elle avait été son seul lien vers Koga. La seule capable de lui donner de ses nouvelles alors qu'elle, elle avait été incapable de franchir le Puits Dévoreur d'Os. Et cela n'aidait pas que Yana ignorait si elle était reconnaissante envers Kagome de lui donner des nouvelles ou si elle lui en voulait d'avoir le privilège d'être en contact avec lui.

Mais elle n'avait jamais été encore confrontée de voir Koga _et_ Kagome dans les mêmes lieux. Et ce qui avait rendu les choses plus difficiles pour Yana était de sentir que Koga avait été heureux de revoir son premier amour, comme il avait été exaspéré de voir son rival avec elle.

« J'espère que tu le tiendras bien, continua Inuyasha. On ne sait jamais avec les loups, ils courent tou… »

Yana agit avant même de réfléchir et se laissa envahir par la chaleur si apaisante, si réconfortante, si _puissante_, de la _saidar_. Elle sentit une pointe d'amertume dans sa douceur, reste de la fatigue qu'elle avait accumulée la veille à trop canaliser. Oui, elle avait été au bord de la Désactivation à ce moment là, mais n'avait rien dit pour ne pas s'attirer les foudres de Severus plus qu'elle n'en avait déjà récoltées. Il pouvait être insupportable lorsqu'il se mettait à faire la morale.

Mais là, elle puisa juste un peu de fils d'Air et tira sur les oreilles d'Inuyasha pour le soulever du sol.

« Hé ! Hé ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous espèce de sa… ! »

Il ne finit par son insulte, car à ce moment là, une porte à la droite de Yana dont elle avait ignoré l'existence s'ouvrit en deux. Et là, bras dessus, bras dessous, venaient Kagome et Koga. Kagome riait une main devant sa bouche alors que Koga souriait franchement comme s'ils s'étaient échangés une plaisanterie. _Ou comme s'il lui avait fait un compliment…_

Yana se tendit en se forçant d'étouffer cette petite voix qui insinuait le doute chez elle au sujet de sa relation avec Koga. Elle parlait trop fréquemment en elle depuis quelques temps.

Inuyasha resta bouche bée, et Kagome et Koga parurent tout aussi étonnés quand ils firent face à la scène devant eux. Ce fut Inuyasha qui parla en premier.

« Espèce de salopard ! Comment oses-tu flirter avec Kagome !

- Quoi ! interjecta Koga avec outrage. Ca serait plutôt à moi de savoir ce que tu as osé faire à Yana pour qu'elle te fasse voltiger comme ça !

- Je lui ai rien fait ! Qu'est-ce que j'y peux si ta petite copine est susceptible à cause de ton infidélité !

- Mon quoi ? Espèce de petit…

- D'ailleurs relâche-moi toute de suite, loupiotte de mes deux !

- _Osuwari_ ! »

Yana sentit quelque chose tiré sur Inuyasha contre sa pression d'Air. Yana s'y opposa faisant contrepression et complexifia son tissage d'Air. Kagome l'observa surprise, et Yana fit taire ce sentiment de culpabilité lui murmurant qu'elle agissait de façon puérile. Ses bras étaient ballants autour d'elle, mais ses poings se serrèrent, ses ongles s'enfoncèrent dans la peau de ses paumes.

« _Osuwari_, » répéta la jeune japonaise.

Et cette fois, Yana céda et lâcha prise. Inuyasha percuta deux fois plus rudement le sol métallique. Le vaisseau trembla simultanément faisant craindre un changement d'orbite, mais il se rétablit automatiquement.

« Kagomeeeee ! Ca fait _mal_ surtout avec l'autre traitresse qui… »

Koga ne laissa pas Inuyasha finir, il le plaqua contre le mur.

« N'insulte pas Yana !

- Ah parce que maintenant elle t'intéresse plus que Kagome ?»

Les ongles de Yana s'enfoncèrent plus, mais elle l'ignora. Elle avait la _saidar_ pour l'apaiser, pour éteindre des sentiments qu'elle n'avait pas envie d'affronter.

Koga relâcha Inuyasha et lui donna un coup de pied au ventre. Inuyasha fut projeté à nouveau contre le mur, et dégaina son épée qui devint plus imposante que le simple katana qu'elle était dans son fourreau.

« Si tu veux te battre. Tu n'es qu'un chiot pour moi, Inuyasha. Tu vas vite apprendre à regretter tes paroles. Comme tu es, tu ne mérites pas le moindre intérêt que peut avoir Kagome pour toi.

- C'est ce que tu crois loupiot ! »

Inuyasha parut blessé par les paroles de Koga. Yana se tendit également, les jointures de ses mains blanchirent. Et une bagarre éclata entre les deux.

« Pfiou, ils recommencent à se battre ! Ce qu'ils peuvent être agaçants à la longue. »

Yana avait fait à peine attention à l'approche de Kagome à ses côtés. Elle embrassa plus de _saidar_ en elle, suffisamment pour que cette chaleur devint un peu douloureuse. Mais elle lui était tellement plus préférable.

« Je l'ignore. Je ne suis pas habituée à avoir deux hommes se quereller pour moi. »

Elle entendit la froideur de sa voix qui reprochait la situation actuelle à la jeune fille. Elle l'entendait, mais n'arrivait pas à trouver la force en elle pour s'en excuser. Kagome s'en aperçut également mais elle tenta de lever l'atmosphère entre elles.

« J'étais inquiète quand tu as commencé à ne plus m'envoyer de mail, subitement. Mais je suis rassurée de voir que c'était parce que tu avais retrouvé Koga-kun. »

Les coups partaient aussi bien d'Inuyasha que de Koga qui avait à présent sorti son Goraishi pour parer l'épée de son adversaire.

« Je suis navrée. »

Yana entendit le manque de sincérité dans son excuse. Mais si la _saidar_ elle-même ne soulevait pas le poids de sa jalousie envers la jeune fille, comment pouvait-elle se _forcer_ ?

Soudain, Koga se retrouva face à Yana, qui écarquilla les yeux, surprise. Il avait un air sérieux, presque irrité, et il prit la main droite de Yana dans la sienne. Elle put voir alors qu'elle saignait, deux croissants de lune tracés en rouge au fond de sa main gauche.

« Yana, tu t'es fait mal, accusa-t-il.

- Je ne m'en étais pas rendue compte. »

Et c'était vrai. La puissance et la saveur de la _saidar_ atténuait la douleur de sa main. Pourtant elle avait senti nettement la sensation dans sa main. Elle avait tout simplement choisi de l'ignorer.

« Hé, on a pas fini ! »

Koga adressa un regard dédaigneux à Inuyasha.

« Je n'ai pas le temps de jouer, Inuyasha. »

Et alors qu'il allait protester, Kagome lança un _osuwari_ qui calma le chien. Elle lui ordonna de le suivre, et bon gré, mal gré, il obéit maugréant des insultes à leur encontre. Koga n'y prêta plus vraiment attention, et prit un mouchoir de sa poche pour le maintenir contre les plaies.

« Comment as-tu fait pour ne pas le sentir Yana ? Vraiment…

- Je demanderai à Orihime de les soigner, si ça peut te rassurer, même si ce ne sont que des égratignures…

- Tu canalises, c'est ça ? Tu puises dans la _saidar_ ? »

Yana ne dit rien. Elle fit l'effort de relâcher la _saidar_, et regretta immédiatement sa chaleur. Même si c'était regretter la douleur qui l'accompagnait lorsqu'elle y puisait trop.

« Tu n'étais pas en danger. Hier, tu as beaucoup puisé. J'ai conscience que je n'y comprends pas grand-chose en tes pouvoirs, mais surement, ce n'est pas sain pour toi de canaliser autant. »

Yana ne répondit pas. Elle ne lui fit pas part des mises en gardes de Nynaeve sur le pouvoir addictif de la Source Unique. Cela paraissait tellement lointain. Et Koga n'avait pas à s'inquiéter sur ce sujet. C'était après tout son problème à elle. Elle devait s'estimer déjà heureuse de l'avoir à ses côtés malgré les siècles de vie qu'il avait dû traverser pour y parvenir.

Il soupira.

« Yana, qu'est-ce que Kagome t'a fait ? »

Yana se raidit devant la question accusatrice.

« Rien. Elle ne m'a rien fait. »

Même à son oreille, sa réponse sonnait comme un mensonge.

« Tu es si froide avec elle. Cela ne te ressemble pas. »

Elle espérait qu'elle s'était montrée neutre envers la jeune fille. Comme cela était nécessaire face à un adversaire. Mais c'était là encore une maigre excuse bien insuffisante devant les grands yeux bleus et sincères de Koga. Yana choisit donc de se taire.

« Yana… Kagome est une fille bien.

- Je ne l'ignore pas.

- Elle essaye de se montrer sympathique. Et vous étiez en contact, elle et toi… »

Yana ferma les yeux sous le pincement douloureux qu'évoquait en elle _cette_ période. Elle se força à ne pas tendre la main vers Koga pour s'assurer qu'il était bien devant elle. Elle avait souvent agi de la sorte dans les temps suivant son retour auprès d'elle. Même maintenant elle avait besoin parfois de se rassurer sur le sujet. Et peut-être parce qu'il s'aperçut de son malaise, il amena sa main contre la joue de Yana. Elle s'y raccrocha désespérément, heureuse de cette preuve montrant qu'il était _réel_.

« Yana, sans Kagome, je ne serais pas celui que je suis aujourd'hui. Je ne serais peut-être même jamais tombé amoureux de toi. »

Yana rouvrit les yeux brusquement et fit face à l'expression tendre et peinée de Koga. Elle s'écarta comme si elle avait reçu une décharge. Et croisa les bras autour d'elle et fixa le sol.

« Yana, parle-moi. »

Oui, elle devait parler, n'est-ce pas ? Ce serait hypocrite de sa part de le conseiller à Orihime sans l'appliquer pour elle. Koga lui avait une fois reproché en plaisantant à moitié qu'elle intériorisait un peu trop ses sentiments pour lui, même s'il était content qu'elle remplaçait ce défaut (acquis peut-être de sa fréquentation avec Severus) en se montrant démonstrative. Elle avait rougi cette fois là, et il avait ri, mais peut-être avait-il touché le fond du problème.

Alors, Yana se força.

« C'est dur… de devoir autant à une personne.

- Tu dois beaucoup à Severus, argumenta-t-il avec un soupçon de rancœur, et pourtant tu proclames être son amie inconditionnelle.

- Severus… »

Elle inspira une fois.

« Je dois ma vie à Severus, pas mon amour pour toi ou tes sentiments pour moi. Cela… n'a strictement rien à voir. Laisse-le en dehors de cette histoire.

- Tu comprends donc ce que je ressens pour Severus. »

Yana fronça des sourcils, étonnée de cette déclaration venue de nulle part. Severus et Kagome… ce n'était pas la même situation, n'est-ce pas ?

« Tu vois Kagome… comme un rivale ? »

Ce n'était pas vraiment une question et Yana le savait.

« Elle a été là avant moi. Comment veux-tu que je la perçoive ? »

Les bras de Koga s'enroulèrent autour de la taille de Yana par derrière et il posa son menton sur son épaule après lui avoir embrassé la joue.

« Tu sais bien que Kagome n'a été qu'une idylle d'adolescent. A sens unique, qui plus est. »

Elle tenait les mains de Koga qui étaient posées sur son ventre.

« Que c'est toi que j'ai attendu pendant cinq siècles. »

Et à cette dernière déclaration, elle ne sut si elle devait sourire ou sangloter contre lui. Qu'était-elle dans son existence séculaire ? Quelle place pouvait-elle espérer d'avoir sans qu'elle ne sût vraiment quoi faire pour la mériter ? Elle aurait aimé trouver les mots justes qui auraient pu exprimer ce qu'elle ressentait à ce moment là. Elle le voulait vraiment mais ces mots étaient coincés en boule dans sa gorge et si elle réussissait à les prononcer, elle finirait en larmes, brisées en deux par ses sanglots.

Alors elle se retourna et l'embrassa avec toute la volonté de le lui faire comprendre. Elle pria du fond du cœur qu'elle y parviendrait. Sa main se posa comme souvent sur son torse, là où elle savait qu'il portait les cicatrices infligées par Fenrir Greyback. Une autre trace qui lui amenait une pierre à sa montagne de culpabilité.

« Heu… »

Yana s'écarta à regret de Koga. Elle croisa le regard ennuyé de son compagnon, gêné de cette interruption, et se retint de sourire. Elle fit donc face aux nouveaux arrivants. Elle fut soulagée de voir que Severus n'en faisait pas parti. Il était quelque peu incisif sur les démonstrations publiques. Plus que d'habitude. Et cela inquiétait Yana. Elle pensait que quelque chose n'allait pas chez son ami.

Malheureusement, elle n'avait pas eu le temps de parler avec lui, seul à seule. Pas qu'elle avait la certitude d'y gagner quoique ce soit. Severus avait tendance à l'envoyer balader quand elle voulait l'aider à se confier.

Non, les nouveaux arrivants étaient également des membres de l'équipe Kendalc'h, mais pas de ceux qui avaient paru les plus étranges à Yana. Non, elle pensait même qu'elles faisaient parties des personnes les plus normales de ce grand championnat. En même temps, à force de vivre entre le monde moldu et celui des sorciers, elle devait avoir perdu une notion franche de la normalité.

Ainsi, se tenaient à présent Yoko, Manon et dans les bras de celle-ci, Jack Jack. Yana fronça légèrement les sourcils à la vue de l'enfant. Elle avait un peu de mal d'accepter de voir Ilian même en tant qu'intendant dans ce grand championnat, et pourtant il était plus âgé que Jack Jack. Elle l'avait pourtant vu se transformer en boule de feu, et cela avec une magie dont elle ignorait le mécanisme.

Hermione avait supposé que cela se rapprochait à de la sorcellerie sans baguette à un niveau supérieur, mais rien n'était sûr. La jeune Gryffondor avait ensuite avancé qu'elle en discuterait sans doute avec Dumbledore pour avoir son avis.

Manon, semblait visiblement gênée de les avoir interrompus, chose moins flagrante chez Yoko. Et même si Koga boudait visiblement, Yana leur adressa un sourire.

« Vous vous rendez dans la salle à manger du vaisseau ?

- Oui, répondit Manon. Heu… vous aussi ? »

Yana acquiesça et Yoko leur proposa d'y aller ensemble. Tout le long du trajet, Yoko se mit à avancer ses hypothèses de propulsion du vaisseau qui ne ressemblait certes pas à une station orbitale terrienne. Koga, intéressé à la mécanique, posa des questions mais se trouva vite largué par les explications de sa compatriote car touchant trop à la physique quantique. Ce qui laissa Yana et Manon le temps de parler de sa venue dans le grand championnat.

« Ainsi, Jack Jack est ton petit frère ?

- Heu… non. Ma mère est son pédiatre et j'ai pu négocier avec ses parents pour qu'il participe au grand championnat avec nous. »

Manon paraissait réservée de nature et sa présentation à Ilian donnait l'impression d'un manque de confiance en soi. Mais après l'effronterie d'Inuyasha ou le malaise avec Kagome, cela rassura presque Yana sur sa relation avec cette équipe.

Dans la salle à manger, elle fut assaillie par Ilian qu'elle prit contre elle. Cela lui avait fait étrange de voir son petit si silencieux lors du premier grand championnat transformé en adolescent bien dans sa peau. Encore un peu, et elle aurait pris un coup de vieux. Mais les explications d'Atrus avaient atténué cette impression. Elle était reconnaissante au D'ni. Il avait été un bon père, alors qu'elle avait été au contraire une mère absente. La guerre contre Voldemort à présent finie, elle espérait pouvoir partager sa garde avec Atrus. Bien sûr, elle risquerait encore de surprendre ses parents avec la forme d'Ilian, mais elle espérait qu'ils réussiraient à faire un effort supplémentaire après la rencontre avec Koga. Pas qu'elle pouvait leur laisser le choix.

Ils s'installèrent sur les dernières places restantes autour de la grande table rectangulaire. Chaque équipe s'était regroupée sauf celle d'Atrus qui s'était scindée aux deux bouts de la table. Pas que la distance semblait être un frein pour empêcher Anubis ou Dilandeau de se lancer des remarques bien senties.

Yana placée entre Koga et Ilian fit de son mieux pour ignorer le coin de table où Inuyasha et Kagome se trouvaient. Elle sourit donc aux filles en face d'elle, Orihime parlant joyeusement entre Hermione et Jacob. Chose qui lui permettait évidemment d'éviter le regard insistant d'Ichigo en face d'elle. Puis elle tourna son attention sur Severus, devant elle, avant de lui adresser un sourire.

Et peut-être à sa façon circonspecte de l'observer, elle se rendit compte qu'elle ne devait pas paraître aussi à l'aise qu'elle l'aurait aimé après l'affrontement de la matinée.

A l'entrée de Yana et de l'ookami avec les deux membres de l'équipe Kendalc'h, Severus était prêt à leur faire remarquer leur retard de façon acerbe. Mais la volonté forcée de Yana d'éviter de croiser l'endroit où se tenaient certains membres de l'équipe Kendalc'h le retint. Sauf qu'elle jeta un coup d'œil rapide dans la direction de la source de son malaise. Et sans étonnement, il put identifier les « amis » du loup, Inuyasha et Kagome.

Yana n'avait pas été à l'aise lors de leur première rencontre avec la jeune japonaise. C'était lui qui avait principalement expliqué la situation de Yana ce jour là et leur demande d'accès au Puit Dévoreur d'Os. Même si son silence avait pu s'expliquer par la dépression qu'elle avait traversé à cause de l'absence du loup et la guerre, il y avait sans doute eu son positionnement par rapport à l'adolescente.

Oui, peut-être bien que malgré ses réassurances la veille sur son bonheur actuel, Yana cachait autant qu'elle le pouvait son questionnement sur sa place aux côtés du loup. Parfois, elle pouvait être tellement stupide.

Mais le petit-déjeuner en présence de tous les membres des quatre équipes n'étaient sans doute pas le moment pour vérifier ses soupçons. Et Severus avait suffisamment de respect envers Yana pour ne pas se renseigner directement dans son esprit grâce à ses talents de Légilimens.

« Que voulait Inuyasha ? » demanda Granger.

Yana se raidit un peu, mais répondit avec une fausse nonchalance.

« Rien d'important. »

Severus avait vu juste. Mais Yana se montrait récalcitrante de développer le sujet. Même l'ookami semblait se renfrogner un peu. Yana s'aperçut alors que Severus l'observait avec attention, et elle prit donc le choix de l'esquive en changeant de conversation.

« Etrange pour Maxi, vous ne trouvez pas ? Il ne nous a pas reconnu… c'est comme si… c'était un autre Maxi… »

Et elle avait choisi un bon sujet de conversation. Un qui ne pouvait qu'intéresser son auditoire.

« Oui, acquiesça Dumbledore à côté de Severus. Il parait différent du Maxi qui participait au premier Grand Championnat, n'est-ce pas. Du moins, c'est ce qu'il me semble de ce que j'ai suivi de vos aventures. Il manque cette mèche…

- Celle que j'ai coupée avant que Severus ne la fasse repousser. Celle qui était l'objet de tous les surnoms que pouvait lui donner Sesshy-girl… Et puis Kagura. Ils se seraient quittés également ?

- Yana, tu devrais peut-être lui poser directement la question, conclut Dumbledore. Ou voir avec les anciens participants de la première édition pour avoir leur avis.

- Oui, je devrais sans doute en parler avec Atrus… mais je suppose… Koga, tu sais peut-être ce qui s'est passé pour Kagura et Maxi ? »

L'ookami s'était raidi. Après tout, cela n'avait pas été un secret qu'il gardait une profonde rancune envers la sorcière du vent. Elle avait décimé une grande partie de sa meute. Du coin de l'œil, Severus pouvait voir que les oreilles d'Inuyasha s'étaient également tournées vers leur côté. Ce qui risquait peut-être à amener un paradoxe temporel si l'ookami venait à parler.

« Je ne me suis jamais intéressé au sort de cette sorcière. »

Le ton était final. Yana se mordit même la lèvre et sa main vint rejoindre celle de son compagnon sur la table. Et ainsi la rancœur de l'ookami sauva le monde d'un paradoxe temporel.

Hippolyte Kurtzmann se leva avant qu'elle n'eût le temps d'offrir une parole consolante et frappa son verre de sa cuillère pour arrêter le brouhaha de la pièce inévitable quand on est fait asseoir une trentaine de personne à une même table.

« Très bien. Aujourd'hui commencent les épreuves d'éliminations des derniers postulants de l'équipe Tenjalivenn. En gros, je vais me charger de vérifier lequel aura le plus haut degré de tolérance à la souffrance. Bien sûr, vous êtes tous invités à participer. »

Le sourire était sadique, les soubresauts de sourcils également. Severus avec sa réputation de professeur le plus sadique de tout Poudlard se disait que ses élèves pleureraient toutes les larmes de leurs misérables corps s'ils avaient un Hippolyte Kurtzmann à sa place. Il n'avait rien vu sur les capacités de cet homme. Mais Severus le sentait, il devait être sans scrupule.

« Alors bien sûr, ce sont eux qui ont eu la charge de vous préparer le petit-déjeuner et de vous le servir. Chaque équipe se voit confier un escla- serveur à qui vous pouvez _tout_ demander. »

Il frappa dans ses mains.

« Messieurs, vous pouvez faire votre entrée ! »

Ils arrivèrent honteusement. Et il y avait de quoi. L'accoutrement ridiculement plein de froufrous, jaune et blanc pastel d'Inoue qui, elle, pouvait presque se targuer de le porter correctement était le genre de vêtements que les postulants de l'équipe Tenjilevenn avaient sur le dos. Avec un tablier rose à dentelle par-dessus.

Severus frissonna de révulsion.

Un silence choqué, horrifié tomba sur tous.

Puis…

« Qu'est-ce qu'ils sont mignons ! »

Bien sûr, cette remarque venait de la tête de linotte de leur équipe. Inoue semblait être aux anges de voir des hommes habillés comme elle. Merlin, comment faisait-elle pour être si étrange, stupide et naïve puis désespérément déterminée la seconde d'après ? Non. Il n'avait pas besoin de se poser la question. Il savait la réponse.

La remarque atterra plus d'un dans la table. Kurosaki et Black en avaient la mâchoire pendante. Et les premiers concernés… certains semblaient prêts à se suicider sur le champ.

« Hohoho! N'est-ce pas ? »

La voix vint de nulle part et de partout dans la salle et correspondait exactement à celle de Soma, l'un des deux juges. Ce qui signifiait que Severus aurait une raison supplémentaire pour maudire ce début de journée.

Un écran géant s'alluma alors et fit apparaître le juge, vêtu cette fois d'une longue redingote violette aux boutons ostensiblement dorés.

« Est-ce que tout le monde m'entend ? Est-ce que tout le monde me voit ? Excellent ! »

Il claqua une fois des mains.

« Vous avez devant vous ma nouvelle collection printemps-été 2010 de robes en dentelles et volants, capables d'attiser chez l'homme le désir de posséder l'innocence inhérente de celle (ou celui) qui porte l'un de ces modèles. »

Inoue rougit, mais le honte était plus flagrante chez les victimes voulant entrer dans l'équipe Kalon en Teñvalijenn. Après tout, ils n'étaient même pas épilés pour porter des robes leur arrivant aux genoux, alors l'histoire de l'innocence paraissait bien erronée.

Kurosaki lui s'insurgea, le rouge aux joues, signifiant sans doute que les suppositions du juge avaient effleuré son esprit d'adolescent.

« Espèce de bâtard ! Ne parle pas d'Inoue comme ça !

- Oh, quel rustre ! On dirait ce chat de Kyo ! Peu importe, tu ne sais pas apprécier la beauté de ce que tu as devant toi.

- Je… je…

- Mes créations sont uniques ! Et je suis navré qu'une seule d'entre vous ne sache apprécier le grand art de mes œuvres !

- Nous avions déjà nos vêtements, affirma Granger.

- Il est hors de question que je porte une robe à froufrou, riposta Anubis. Plutôt mourir.

- Alors meurs, dit Dilandeau, AOUH ! Ah la garce ! Comment oses-tu m'envoyer ta fourchette à la gueule ?

- Je ne porterai surement pas les mêmes vêtements que cette rouquine qui se permet d'avoir des vues sur Maxi !

- Tsukiumi, tu ne vas pas recommencer s'il te plait…

- Ose à nouveau d'insinuer qu'Inoue…

- Kurosaki-kun !

- Et tu feras quoi ?

- Tsukiumi, arrête, » ordonna Maxi.

La blonde Tsukiumi avait un caractère particulièrement désagréable. Colérique. Possessif en fait. Il avait d'ailleurs surpris en venant dans la salle à manger ce matin une dispute assez effroyable entre elle, et deux autres membres de l'équipe Alpha et Omega, Aisha et Shuri, au sujet de leur capitaine. A croire que ce garçon avait le don de se faire accompagner par des femmes hystériques. Enfin, si c'était bien le même Tatsumiya que lors du premier championnat.

« Ma belle, intervint Lancer à son tour, avec toute le respect que je te dois, tu y vas un peu fort sur la jeune fille.

- Est-ce que je t'ai demandé ton avis ? »

Et ainsi les voix s'élevèrent un peu plus dans un brouhaha général. Certains riaient à gorge déployée comme le gaulois et même semble-t-il le cheval du cow-boy qui avait droit à sa meule de foin dans un coin de la pièce, si une telle chose était possible.

« Silence. »

La voix était à peine plus élevée que le tumulte de la pièce. Mais son autorité ne pouvait être niée. Sakurazaka, le second juge apparut également à l'écran.

« Ayame, arrête tes sottises, tu envenimes le but de cohabitation de cette épreuve.

- Oui, Seishiro.

- Si vous vous entretuez, au moins ce ne sera pas de notre fait. A plus tard.

- Bye ! Bye ! »

L'écran s'éteignit. Kurtzmann se releva en premier pour claquer des mains à l'intention de ses postulants et leur ordonna d'entrer en action et de servir le petit-déjeuner.

Mais avant que les postulants ne se mettent en action, un grand rire sadique parti d'un bout de table. L'ex-copain psychopathe d'Anubis se leva et pointa du doigt l'un des concurrents. Un grand blondinet aux cheveux longs qui auraient pu faire de la pub pour une marque de shampoing.

« Allen Schezar ! Comme on se retrouve ! Hahahaha !

- Dilandeau ! »

Schezar amena sa main droite à sa hanche opposée, comme s'il cherchait une épée. Ce qu'il n'avait pas.

« Ah, on fait moins le joli-cœur accoutré comme une fille ! Attends que j'annonce la nouvelle à toutes les filles de Palas. Tu feras moins le fier !

- Tu ne mérites que je te batte en duel…

- Laisse, il est juste jaloux. Le pauvre, il n'a eu qu'_une_ seule petite copine dans sa vie. »

La remarque fusante d'Anubis cassa l'hilarité de Dilandeau. Sa colère éclata sur la hanyo et une énième dispute éclata. Atrus était le seul à tenter de calmer Anubis alors que Zamurato semblait prêt à bondir sur Dilandeau au moindre dépassement. Mais Axel(le), le nouveau transexuel de cette édition du Grand Championnat, semblait lui/elle tout à fait blasé(e).

Et à force d'habitude, la dispute continua alors que Kurtzmann faisait signe aux serveurs de prendre les commandes. Severus fut tenté de prendre sa baguette lorsque Schezar vint à côté de lui, sa chevelure flamboyante, pour lui remettre un café. Il lui lança (discrètement) un sort qui lui fit pousser des boutons sur le visage lorsqu'il lui servi un café _sucré_.

Yana le foudroya du regard, bien évidemment, mais un peu moins qu'elle ne l'aurait fait d'habitude. Elle avait ressenti une certaine irritation pour le jeune homme qui se proclamait chevalier. Sans doute quelque chose de viscéral sans explications réelles. En tout cas c'était ce que ressentait personnellement Severus pour Schezar.

« C'est quand même étrange, déclara l'ookami à un moment de la conversation dans le brouhaha général. Jamais je n'aurais pensé que Dilandeau et Anubis se sépareraient.

- Moi non plus, ajouta Yana. Je me demande bien ce qu'il s'est réellement passé…

- Pourquoi tu ne demandes pas directement à Anubis aussi ? proposa Black. Si vous vous connaissez du premier Grand Championnat…

- Anubis et moi… n'étions pas spécialement proches.

- Oh ? rebondit comme toujours Granger. Pourquoi cela ? »

Yana lança un coup d'œil sur Severus.

« Parce que Yana a toujours eu la loyauté de prendre la défense de Severus face à Anubis qui ne peut pas le blairer, expliqua l'ookami. Je comprends Anubis d'ailleurs. »

Le ton de l'ookami se voulait neutre, mais l'attaque était là. Severus considéra l'envie de rétorquer sèchement mais le froncement de sourcils de Yana envers son compagnon le retint. Evidemment, elle n'était pas au courant de la dispute de la veille entre eux. Peut-être avec le temps, elle se rendrait compte que lui et l'ookami ne pourraient jamais s'entendre comme elle le souhaitait.

« Tu oublies Rémi, Koga. Il voulait te tuer et Anubis avait tendance à le défendre, même si c'était pas forcément sur ce point… »

Le reproche dans la voix de Yana fit taire l'ookami. Severus aurait pu être content de la déconfiture de l'ookami, mais ne le fut pas. Après tout, il n'était jamais ravi quand Yana prenait sa défense. Même lors de son procès où il en avait eu le plus besoin. Non, il en était reconnaissant, mais pas ravi.

Le malaise s'installant, il préféra se détourner sur la question initiale tandis qu'Inoue relevait l'atmosphère avec un de ses commentaires si joyeusement stupides, en l'occurrence sur la nourriture qu'elle mangeait avec entrain. Il regarda donc dans la direction d'Anubis.

Son ancienne élève paraissait étrange, à l'observer de plus près. Outre son animosité pour son ancien petit ami et la disparition de ses pouvoirs, il y avait quelque chose d'anormal qu'il n'arrivait pas identifier. Il attendit, la fixant sans ciller dans l'espoir de croiser même l'espace d'une seconde son regard. Suffisamment pour trouver une solution dans son esprit. Et après quelques minutes, enfin, Anubis se tourna vers lui et le fixa droit dans les yeux.

Et au-delà des souvenirs le concernant sur sa courte scolarité à Poudlard qui surgissaient toujours chez la hanyo quand elle le regardait, il se trouva confronté à une explosion d'énergie qui fut tout, aveuglante, avant de le plonger dans le noir total. Et là, c'est alors qu'il la sentit. Une _autre_ présence. Mais ce fut à cet instant qu'elle coupa son regard. Elle ou _l'autre_…

Elle lui lança une grimace puis entama une conversation avec Zamurato qui se trouvait à ses côtés. Il n'y avait plus pour Severus qu'à se contenter à ses questions. Pour l'instant.


End file.
